


Socially Inept.

by floral___fantasy



Series: Cube.tree Daycare Centre [2]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, seonho learns how to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: Seonho, the awkward 15-year-old teenaged boy loves kids but is socially awkward.He's just a normal angsty teen who doesn't get the meaning of friendship or love.He's got a sassy gay neighbour for a best friend.A foreign exchange student who is totally wrecked for him.A boss who won't get off his back.and other people that makes life really complicated and all he wanted to do was avoid peer contact.(to simply put watch Seonho go through his angsty teen years as he tries to life, because aren't we all)[SUMMARY UPDATED AND CHANGED]





	1. “You don’t do feelings”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guanlin doesn't appear in the beginning   
> this is also a spinoff series to my pentagon fic so like yeah

Seonho was awkward. Seonho always seemed like the happy-go-lucky type to others but in truth he was the exact opposite. He didn't like interacting with people especially those older than him. He never understood why older people were so troublesome. Children, however were easier, their minds were simpler. That’s how Seonho liked it. He liked simple, he could do easy. That’s why Seonho loved kids. 

 

Seonho stared at the flyer near his favourite convenient store. It was a wanted sign for daycare assistant. It was the one near his place, Cube.tree daycare centre. He liked that place, it was small but homey. Seonho took the flyer off its place and walked to the daycare’s direction. As soon as he saw the entrance, he stopped. He saw a lightly tanned skin man with a shining smile. Seonho swallowed his saliva. He couldn’t move, he was stuck in a stupor he couldn't escape. 

 

Seonho walked away. He couldn't face the shining man and left with the flyer still in his hand. When he got home he shoved the flyer in his bag as reached his room. He fell on his bed and began to curl up to a ball. Stupid, Seonho thought. 

 

Knock. 

 

Knock.

 

Seonho heard knocking by his bedroom window, he opened his window curtains and saw his neighbour/classmate Daehwi. “What’s up?” Seonho asked Daehwi while fully opening the windows. It was a chilly evening and Seonho quickly grabbed his jacket and sat down by the sill. “He talked to me today! We had an actual full conversation without me spluttering all my words. It’s like a miracle.” Daehwi exclaimed. He was always talking about his crush with Seonho, he didn’t really know why because Daehwi was extremely popular and had plenty of friends to talk to. Seonho didn’t really care though. “Congrats,” Seonho said half-heartedly. “Fuck off. You know how I am with him! He’s a hot senior and I’m a freshman! He’s like godsent really,” Daehwi, the hopelessly in love dickweed of a neighbour, said. Im Youngmin was his crush’s name. He was captain of the basketball team and a class representative who Daehwi worked with. Seonho had heard him speak of Youngmin a thousands of times and it never tire him. “He’s like the total package. I’m serious! He’s tall, kind and his Busan accent always gets me! I just can’t! He’s a total hottie!” Daehwi went on about his crush. Seonho hummed as a way of showing Daehwi, he was still listening. 

 

“Seonho, I’m serious! Youngmin-hyung asked me if he looked like an alpaca and I thought… How are you so cute? Of course I said yes, he does, because I see it. Don’t you? Anyways he smiled and asked did you know you look like an otter? Screams. Did he just indirectly call me cute? Because otters are fucking cute! I told him he was the first one whoever told me that. He patted my head. I was about to faint but no way was I gonna do that! Hey! Seonho… Seonho!” Daehwi caught his neighbour sleeping during his narrative on what his crush did today. Seonho jolted up and fell back down to his bedroom. “I’m awake!” Daehwi rolled his eyes and stared at his loser neighbour. “I’m going to sleep. You clearly are tired so, goodnight,” Daehwi got off his window sill and slammed his windows shut. Seonho scratched his head in frustration, “I didn’t mean to! I’ll listen next time!” 

 

At school, Seonho tried to approach Daehwi but his neighbour brushed him off telling him it was nothing. It was always like this, when they were at home they would act completely comfortable with each other but when school came they were strangers. They didn't know each other, Seonho didn't really care. He didn't know how to consider Daehwi. Was he his friend? If he was his friend he would have no trouble talking to him in school and out. Was he just his neighbour? He was and that was a fact, Seonho thought that wasn't really a special relationship. Because you can be neighbours with anybody but he and Daehwi talked about things, Daehwi didn't normally talk about with his friends. So what were they? Seonho wondered. 

 

Seonho had found himself again by the entrance of the daycare. He didn't see the shining man or children playing in the playground. Was it closed? Seonho peeked at the entrance and wondered if they children were inside if so he would he the children making a ruckus. “Hey,” A voice behind him called out. Seonho was surprised and looked back to see the shining man holding a plastic bag filled with whatever he had inside. “What do you think you’re doing here?” The man asked. Seonho stood there awkwardly avoiding eye contact from the shining man. “Hey I asked you a question!” Seonho took his bag and searched for the flyer as the shining man, Seonho really had to stop calling him that, looked at him questionably. He got the crumpled up flyer and handed it to the elder. “You’re thinking of applying?” The man’s eyes widen and a smile grew across his face. Seonho simply nodded as an answer.

 

“The pay’s not that big—“

 

“I don’t really care about the money.”

 

“You’ll be with noisy, whiny kids for hours.”

 

“I like kids, it’s okay.”

 

“Good, you’re hired.”

 

“Wait. Really? Like when do I start? I got the job? Wait is this a test? No! Didn't anyone else apply? Am I the only one that applied? Actually I just showed you the flyer I didn't really bring my credentials or anything…Wait are you sure?” Seonho rambled on.

 

“Calm down! You start next week from today,”

 

“Uh…what does that mean?”

 

“You start next Tuesday,” His new boss simply said, “I’m Yang Hongseok by the way.” His boss took out his hand. Seonho took it and they had a firm shake.

 

“I’m  Yoo Seonho, I’m fifteen, I go to the school near by here.”

 

“You go to Mnet?” 

“Yeah, it sucks but it’ll get me somewhere,” Seonho confessed. He went to an all-boys school called Mnet or School of Media and Networking. It was just another fancy art school that would get him somewhere good, at least that’s what he thought. 

 

“Well, here’s my card, uh you can text me your number so I’ll contact you about your work schedule,” Hongseok handed Seonho his business card and Seonho took the card with both hands and bowed to him. “Thank you, Hongseok-ssi.” 

 

“Call me Teacher Hongseok. I’m used to that one more.” Hongseok smiled and scratched the back of his head. 

 

“Ok, Teacher Hongseok.”

 

“Now, get out of here, I’ll see you next week, Yoo Seonho.” Hongseok patted Seonho’s shoulder and entered the gates of the daycare. Seonho looked back at him until he couldn't see him anymore. Seonho went home quietly. He didn't think, he just let his two feet carry him home. 

 

As he got home, his house, it was empty. He figured that his parents were probably still at work and would come home late as per usual. He opened his fridge and heated up one of the leftovers. He ate an early dinner by himself after he was finished he went to the pantry shelf and grabbed two bags of dried mangos and went upstairs to his room. His body grew heavy and dropped all his things as his body dropped to the cold hard floor. Seonho sighed as rolled around his room and stared at his bedroom window where he would talk to Daehwi on most nights. He stood up and opened his window and knocked a few times with his knocking stick. A knocking stick was basically two sticks he and Daehwi found and used to knock on each others windows. 

 

Daehwi opened his window and saw Seonho, wide eyed, with a mouth full of dried mango trying to knock on Daehwi’s window. Daehwi laughed at his neighbour and fell back down to his bedroom floor. “Ift’s noft phunny Baewee,” Seonho said still with his mouth full. Daehwi laughed harder and clutched his stomach as tears grew in his eyes. “I’m sorry Seonho but it is,” Daehwi wiped away his tears. Seonho swallowed his mango and glared at Daehwi. “That was a sight, so what’s up?” Daehwi finally calmed down. 

 

“You’re not mad at me anymore?”

 

“Jesus, I’m not that petty am I?” 

 

“I don’t you can be?” 

 

“Whatever, next week Youngmin-hyung is gonna have a practice match after school. I have a favour can you please watch it for me! And take pictures too! Oh please, please, please, pleaaaaase!” 

 

“What the fuck. Watch it yourself.”

 

“I can’t drama club practice, such a pain! But I need someone to watch it!” 

 

“Can’t. I’m a working man now. I can’t do your spying anymore, Hwi.”

 

“You?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Got a job?”

 

“Yes, is that so hard to believe?”

 

“I can’t believe anyone was dumb enough to hire you, honestly.”

 

“You hire me to ogle at Im Youngmin, so I guess you’re just as dumb as my boss.”

“Ugh, you’re terrible. I’ll ask someone else to do it. Thanks for your help loser.” With that Daehwi closed went back and closed his window. Seonho was left alone again. He didn’t know why he cared so much about Daehwi’s feeling towards him. Why did he care if he hurt Daehwi’s feeling or that he upset him again. Seonho went back to his room and closed his window as well. He went downstairs to see if his parents got home and unfortunately they still weren’t. Seonho shoved his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of card stock. He saw it was Hongseok’s card and smiled.

 

Seonho’s boring life suddenly changed with a simple ad. He didn’t know how much his new job was going to change what he knew and saw around him. People became less of noise and he would meet more pople. But that’s until the next chapter of the story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda like relates to the pentagon fic bc they are related so i needed to like go like yeah seonho got a job i hope you understand


	2. You’re just a hiccup in society.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no guanlin yet sorry!  
> he'll come in the next chapter or so. idk...

It was gym class, one of the only classes that Seonho couldn't sleep in. Their teacher was a beast, that’s why they called her Coach Cheetah. Cheetah had asked their class to run around the gym for 20 minutes and most of the boys groaned and whined. After the 20 minutes of running about, Seonho felt like passing out. He laid on the gym’s hardwood floor and saw Daehwi close by. “You look terrible,” Daehwi told him bluntly. “I feel terrible too,” Seonho gasp and watched his chest move up and down. “You’re sweating like a pig, it’s gross,” Daehwi huddled his knees together and watch Seonho breath for air as if he held his breath for a long time.

 

“You’re gonna pass out if you breath like that.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t care…”

 

For a moment he heard more voices enter the gym, it was a senior class and Daehwi’s eyes grew as the seniors entered. “Shit! It’s Youngmin-hyung’s class!”  

 

“Relax will ya? It’s not like he’s gonna come here and greet you,” Seonho spoke to soon, Im Youngmin had saw Daehwi and brightly waved at him. Daehwi returned the wave shyly and nothing like the Daehwi, Seonho had suffered under. 

 

“Why are you like that with him?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like nice?”

“I am nice!”

 

“Yeah but not that kind of nice.”

 

“Shut up,” Daehwi snarled and stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. Seonho thought he should stand up too, their break was nearly over and he didn’t want to feel Daehwi’s drool on the floor. Seonho quickly got up but felt a bit light-headed and his vision quite dim, he wobbled to the bleachers and fell.

 

Seonho slowly opened his eyes and his vision still blurry saw white. “You think he’s gonna be okay?” An unfamiliar voice asked. “Oh, he’s fine, I’m sure he is. Oh! He’s waking up!” That voice, he recognised and was tired of that voice sometimes, it was Daehwi’s. “Hey? Are you okay? Can you sit up?” His vision cleared to see a kind angel, with a perfect smile and oh. There’s Daehwi with him. 

“Are you ok? I’m Im Youngmin by the way,” Im Youngmin smiled at Seonho. 

 

“Yeah, Yoo Seonho, where am I?” 

 

“You’re in the infirmary, Youngmin-hyung carried you here,” Daehwi proudly told Seonho. 

 

“Oh thanks uh—“

 

“You can call me hyung,” Youngmin nodded.

 

“Yeah, thanks hyung. If he carried me what did you do Daehwi?” Seonho pointed at the short boy. 

 

“I accompanied you guys here.”

 

“Oh wow. My hero.” Seonho completely moved by Daehwi’s acts of kindness. Truly an amazing effort that Seonho appreciated was the exact opposite to what he meant. Daehwi rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Well, seeing that you’re okay now, I’ll be going.” Youngmin patted Seonho’s shoulders and headed out. “Isn’t he just a saint?” Daehwi’s heart completely fluttered. “He’s a nice guy yeah, I guess,” Seonho yawned. 

 

“Don’t you think he’s the best!” 

 

“Daehwi, you sir, are completely and utterly wrecked for him. It’s worrying sometimes.” Daehwi pushed Seonho’s head down to bed and left him there alone. 

 

It was a few days later when Seonho had to visit the infirmary again. It was lunch time and he was sitting by the gym bleachers, eating his sandwich alone. He watched the basketball team have a friend match with each other while the guitar squad would sing harmoniously through the noise. Seonho slightly swayed to the music of Kim Jaehwan’s guitar as Jung Sewoon and Kim Donghyun would melodically harmonise, it was relaxing. Seonho continued to sway to the music but his eyes were now more focused on Youngmin. He took out his cellphone and took a frame by frame pic of Youngmin shooting the ball into the hoop. He thought it would make Daehwi jealous that he missed Youngmin play during lunch. Youngmin pumped his fist up, in a small moment of joy. The ball was threw off court and Youngmin offered to get it. 

 

Seonho decided to see view the stolen pictures he got from Youngmin and scrolled through his camera roll. He was quite impressed by his pictures and closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Seonho focused on his sandwich eat it well that he didn’t hear someone yelling, “Watch out there’s a ball coming at you.” Then it hit him. Literally. 

 

He woke up again, seeing the white ceilings of the infirmary. He quickly sat up and his head gave him a throbbing pain. “Oh, fuck,” Seonho said under his breath. The curtains opened to a concerned looking Kim Donghyun and Youngmin. They looked close, Seonho thought. “We meet again in the infirmary,” Youngmin laughed. “Sorry you got hit by the ball, didn’t mean to,” Youngmin smiled to him apologetically. “I’m sure no one means to throw a ball at another person,” Seonho rubbed his head at where the ball hit him. “Here some ice,” Kim Donghyun handed him the ice pack. “Uh, this is weird and all but are you guys…dating?” Seonho asked while he placed the ice pack at his injury. Youngmin and Kim Donghyun both flushed red with Youngmin awkwardly started coughing and Kim Donghyun in a utter shock. “I don’t know where you got that idea,” Youngmin, dropped a cold sweat and swallowed hard. “So you are?” Seonho pressed on. “I’m mean, uh, we,” Kim Donghyun tried to supply an answer but simply couldn't do so. 

 

“We are.” Youngmin said straightforwardly but as soon as he said it he cringed and grew more flushed. “Please don’t tell anyone, we don’t want anyone to know that—“

 

“That you guys are dating? Okay, I don’t really care so like go one with your lives,”

 

“W-what?” Youngmin stuttered. 

 

“You can do whatever, not like I’m gonna stop you? I don’t really have anything against…you know,” Seonho raised his eyebrows to point at the pair. 

 

“Oh we don’t care about that, we’re just not comfortable to let anyone we’re dating I guess,” Youngmin supplied. 

 

“It’s complicated, really. I don’t even know why we’re telling you this, you’re a complete stranger to us!” Kim Donghyun held his forehead to calm himself down. 

 

“You’re right I guess, I don’t even know you,” Seonho lied he was a big fan of Kim Donghyun, he loved all the times he had performed on Open Mic’s on the coffee shop near their school. But he didn't want to say that. “But you don’t need to worry about like you guys, I’m like the total weirdo in school, I don’t have friends to talk to,” 

 

“Really? I thought Daehwi was your friend?” Youngmin looked puzzled.

 

“Yeah, we just look close but we’re not actually close.”

 

“You could've fooled me, he sounded so concerned when you collapsed the other day. He almost cried to the teacher to let him bring you to the infirmary and the teacher made me go along just to make sure Daehwi was alright but I guess you guys aren’t as close as I thought.” Youngmin and his boyfriend left Seonho in silence. That couldn't be right? Seonho thought, they weren't friends. At least Seonho was under the assumption that they weren’t. Seonho was puzzled. 

 

During work, he had been mindlessly sweeping the floor at one spot, that his boss called him out. “Yah! Seonho-ah! You’ve been sweeping that spot for hours! C’mon do your job properly!” Hongseok scolded him. At first when, Seonho had met him, he thought he was a bright shining man, now he was a devil that scolded him every so often. _Seonho-ah! You’re getting crumbs everywhere! Seonho-ah! Don’t play so rough with the kids! Seonho-ah! This and Seonho-ah! That!_ He didn’t mind it, he could just do it less. Seonho pout as he began to sweep properly. 

 

Seonho got home later than expected and his parents had a business trip out this week so he was alone with the usual leftovers. He ate. Cleaned. And grabbed his favourite dried mangos up the stairs. He opened the lights to his room and heard continuous knocking sounds by his window. As he opened the window Daehwi’s knocking stick hit Seonho’s nose. 

 

“Ow!” 

 

“Shit, sorry!” 

 

“What the hell man?” 

 

“Sorry, I heard what happened during lunch, you okay?”

 

“How did you know what happened during lunch?”

 

“Youngmin-hyung told me, duh.” 

 

Seonho froze, what if Youngmin told Daehwi that Seonho didn't consider him as his friend. He shook his head, why should he care about Daehwi’s feelings. They weren't close, they weren't friends. “What else did he tell you?” Seonho asked scared of Daehwi’s answer. 

 

“He didn’t say much, but that you snore. But I knew that much, I can hear if from my bedroom,” Daehwi replied, quite pleased with his sick burn. 

 

“Ha. ha. Very funny. That’s all he said?” 

 

“Uh… Yeah? Why? What did you talk about? Don’t tell me you told him my feelings for him!” Daehwi poked Seonho with his knocking stick. 

 

“No! It’s not like that, we just had a civilised conversation.”

 

“Since when were you civilised?” 

 

“Hey! I was gonna give you pictures of Youngmin-hyung playing basketball, lunch time, and this is how you treat me!” 

 

“Kidding! Kidding! So about those Youngmin-hyung pics?”

 

Seonho grumbled at his neighbour and sent the pictures through his email. “You’ll get them now. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to sleep.” Seonho shut his window just when he heard Daehwi scream. 

 

“Oh my God! Youngmin-hyung looks hot!” 

 

Seonho laughed when he heard Daehwi scream ‘Thank you’ at his window. What a loser, he thought and ended his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like that also check out my other ongoing series with is kinda related to this one?  
> if u like pentagon pls check it out ^^  
> this series is about the people who work with seonho in the daycare which are his label mates pentagon!!  
> also pls suggest some some hs prompts/dramas u want to see?  
> i'll try to add it in the story!


	3. "You could do better than that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guanlin finally appears!  
> seonho doesn't know how friendships work basically  
> even tho daehwi is his super ultra mega bff  
> the real story begins hohoho.  
> jk i don't know what this is

It was like any other day, Seonho dazing off in class and totally being a good student. Their teacher called their attention and announced they had a new student. Seonho mentally cheered with no mind whatsoever. The new student was a tall foreign looking guy and stood awkwardly beside the teacher. " _Introduce yourself_ ," Their teacher told him in English. "Hi, My name iz Lai Guanlin, I'mma foreign exchange student from Taiwan." His Korean was poor, Seonho mentally noted. "You can sit beside Seonho. Seonho-ah raise your hand," The teacher called him. Seonho shyly raised his hand and waved it around to catch Lai Guanlin's attention. Lai Guanlin awkwardly walked to the back, accidentally bumping into people desks'. Seonho tried to contain his laughter, that kid was funny. "I'm Yoo Seonho, nice to meet you," Seonho took out his hand and Guanlin looked at his hand and back to Seonho. Seonho grabbed Guanlin's hand and gave him a quick handshake. After Seonho let go, he watched Guanlin look at his hand in awe. Weird, Seonho thought.

 

It was recess and Seonho elongated himself and stretched his whole body. Daehwi who sat in front of Seonho looked back at Seonho in disgust. " _So Guanlin, how do you like Korea so far?_ " Daehwi ignored Seonho's scorn and talked to Guanlin in English. Seonho's weakness, foreign languages. " _So far, I like it. But I'm not familiar with the places,_ " Guanlin answered back in English. " _Oh, that's fine. I can show you around!_ " Daehwi offered but Guanlin shook his head, " _Can you ask him, if he can show me around?_ " Guanlin pointed at Seonho. Shit we're they talking about him? "Really are you sure?" Daehwi switched back to Korean. Guanlin simply nodded. Daehwi stared at Seonho and Seonho stared back.

 

"He wants you to show him around the area," 

 

"What?"

 

"He want you to be his guide."

 

Seonho looked at Daehwi confused, Me? He mouthed out to Daehwi. You, Daehwi mouthed back. Really? Seonho pointed at himself, feeling a bit proud. His neighbour rolled his eyes and nodded. Seonho looked at Guanlin and gave him a thumbs up. The Taiwanese boy a bit confused gave him a thumbs up back. 

 

When he thought of being Guanlin's guide he didn't expect the boy to follow him around like well... Whenever Seonho took one step so did he. Seonho stopped explaining things to the foreign boy as he was just more following him than Seonho guiding him. During lunch, was the bulk of their tour of the school. Seonho gave up and decided to eat lunch in the gym. Guanlin, of course, followed. Seonho ate his lunch while watching the basketball team sweat through lunch period. Guanlin only stared at Seonho while he secretly took pictures of Youngmin. While he casually swayed to the melodic voices of Jung Sewoon and Kim Jaehwan. Even when he was just focused on food, Guanlin stared at him. Seonho pretended like he didn't notice how fucking weird it was. Maybe Guanlin wanted to talk to Seonho but due to his limited Korean, he couldn't.

 

Seonho would've crossed the line when Guanlin followed him out the school gate. Seonho stopped in his place and Guanlin bumped into Seonho. "Oh, sorry," Guanlin apologized. "Um...Do you like children?" Seonho asked Guanlin. "What?" The foreign boy tilted his head in confusion. " _Uh, You...like babies? Uh small children?_ " Seonho tried to speak English so Guanlin could understand him. "Oh! I'mm not uh...good," Seonho pressed his lips together and thought how he could translate to Guanlin. " _Uh...Come with me, I will show you my work,_ " Seonho struggled with the language but Guanlin understood well enough and nodded. Seonho smiled and they both walked to Seonho's job. 

 

They reached the daycare and Hongseok was leaning by the entrance gate then he shot up as soon as he saw Seonho with another kid. "Seonho-ah... Who's this?" Hongseok's eyes gestured to Guanlin. "Oh, he's my new classmate, Guanlin," The taller boy bowed to Hongseok and Hongseok awkwardly did the same. "Guanlin, _Uh... My boss,_ " Guanlin nodded his head in understanding and bowed again. Hongseok did the same. "Hello, My name iz Lai Guanlin, my... Korean iz a bit...not good," Guanlin introduced himself properly. " _You can speak to me in English, don't worry I can handle,_ " Hongseok assured the boy. Seonho's eyes widen on how fluent his boss was in English. 

 

"I didn't know you could speak English!" 

 

"There's a lot of things you don't know," his boss smirked at him, "C'mon your friend can join you while you work," Hongseok guided the two boys inside. 

 

Guanlin sat in silence while Seonho played with the kids. Hongseok slammed books in front Guanlin, shocking the boy. 

 

" _How long have you been in Korea?_ "

 

" _One month._ "

 

" _I see, isn't the language hard?"_

 

_"Uh, a bit. It's a little bit confusing."_

 

_"I see, do you have any Korean Language Teacher?"_

 

_"Uh yes, they're a bit hard to understand."_

 

_"I'll teach you then while you wait for Seonho then."_

 

Guanlin stared up at Hongseok and the older man just smiled at him. They stayed in one of the classrooms that had a clear view of the playground. Guanlin saw Seonho laugh and play around with the kids, it made the tall boy smile. " _Hey listen!_ " Hongseok tried to keep the attention of the Taiwanese boy but his mind was elsewhere. Hongseok sighed but they continued on. Guanlin quickly understood what Hongseok was teaching him. The man was way better than his Language Teacher and felt like he understood more Korean. 

 

After their lesson, Hongseok let Guanlin play with Seonho and the other kids as Hongseok had another student, who was younger than Guanlin, waiting for him.

" _Did you wait long?"_ Hongseok now spoke in Mandarin. Guanlin was quite impressed with the man then his view shifted to Seonho. "Yo! Over here!" Seonho waved to the taller boy. "What is this place?" Guanlin asked. "Oh, it's a daycare but some of the teachers here have students that get tutored here. Teacher Hongseok has a Korean Language Class every weekend, you should join that it. Oh there's also Teacher Hui! He's good at everything but he can't speak English for his life so I guess he won't be much help," Seonho rambled on. 

 

"Hyunggu-ah!" A small child ran toward Seonho as he called their name. "Hyunggu-ah say hi to Guanlin-hyung!" Seonho carried the child. "Hello," The child waved his hands at Guanlin. "Oh hello," Guanlin formally said as he bowed towards the child. The child laughed at Guanlin and it didn't make sense to the foreign boy. "You don't need to bow, every time someone says hello," Seonho laughed. Guanlin nodded his head in understanding. 

 

Guanlin watched as Seonho play around with the kids. Seonho laughed at him when he saw Guanlin awkward with the kids. When a child would cry, Seonho immediately comforted them and tried to make them feel better. Seonho had more fun than usual maybe because the kid's had a fun time bullying Guanlin. Seonho laughed to himself, sadly the day had ended and two boys parted ways. 

 

As Seonho reached home, he saw there were still no lights on, indicating his parents weren't home. Seonho's parents were rarely home even on weekdays they probably didn't even know Seonho had taken up the job at the daycare. As if they would care, Seonho unlocked his front door and turned on every light in the foyer. Same usual, routine as always. Fridge, eat, dishes, dried mangos but today Seonho was finally out of dried mangos and didn't want to go to the shop and just to buy some. He figured he could do that tomorrow after work. Seonho climbed the stairs to his room and dropped his bag on the floor. Seonho changed out of his school/work clothes and dressed into something more comfortable. 

 

Daehwi saw Seonho had just arrived from home. Daehwi knew Seonho's parents we always missing somewhere. Daehwi practically lived alone as well, his father locked up in his room doing whatever he did and his mother worked in America and only visited them occasionally. Daehwi silently ate in his room waiting for Seonho to get to his room. After Daehwi finished his food, he placed the tray outside his door for his maid to get. His family was a bunch of recluse assholes, never eating together and barely seeing each other. Daehwi waited for Seonho. 

 

Daehwi saw Seonho open the lights to his room and forgot to close the curtains again so Daehwi watched Seonho change his clothes, it was quite perverted but also saw that Seonho didn't change his underwear which kinda disgusted Daehwi. The small boy shook his head of the thought of seeing Seonho naked. He had to bleach his eyes. Seonho didn't seem to notice his curtains were open and that his neighbour was right there. Daehwi got his stupid knocking stick, which honestly he doesn't know why he's calling it that stupid name Seonho gave it, and knocked Seonho's window. 

 

Seonho saw Daehwi knocking on his window, shit did he forget to close his curtains again? Seonho waved at Daehwi which made the small boy stop knocking. Seonho opened his window and poked his head out feeling the night breeze. 

 

"Hey? You knocked?"

 

"Change your fucking underwear first, you pig." Daehwi probably saw him change his clothes, Seonho guessed. The boy changed went out of his room and rushed to the bathroom to change underwear. He came back to his room with fresh clean underwear. 

 

"You happy now I changed my underwear."

 

"Good. So tell about your day. How was Guanlin?"

 

"Good? I guess. I kinda, well y'know communication was hard, he went with me to work though. That was fun."

 

"Wow, you had fun with a person your age. I thought you said everyone that isn't a child had lost the concept of fun?"

 

"Shut up. It was different. I don't know and don't look at me like that!"

 

Daehwi wiggled his eyebrows at his neighbour, it was fun to tease him and well he was just easier to talk to, maybe Daehwi looked forward to those nights where they would just talk to each other Daehwi knew Seonho distrust towards people, he figured it was just him not allowing people in his life. Heck, Daehwi still couldn't get through Seonho. He had simply accepted that and was completely fine with it.

 

Days past and Guanlin grew closer to Seonho, they would both go to the daycare, Seonho for work and Guanlin for his Korean lessons with Hongseok. Seonho liked it when Guanlin was around, it was fun and it made the hard days seem easy. Seonho was happy that way.

 

Then Guanlin stopped. Guanlin talked to more people and hung out with different people and left Seonho behind. Guanlin would sometimes not join him to the daycare and would stick around other people. It was fine, Seonho thought. Before Guanlin, Seonho always was alone, he didn't see much of difference from before but Seonho guessed it hurt more. He wanted to be happy for Guanlin, he had more friends and could speak Korean better than he did before. Whenever Guanlin did come it, the boy was more focused on his studies than before. He had even once asked Seonho to keep it down because he was trying to focus. Seonho knew that his mind was no longer, what he liked about it. It wasn't fun anymore. Seonho started to avoid the Taiwanese boy and hang out with other people. Mainly being Youngmin and Kim Donghyun. 

 

"I don't understand why you have to hang out with us?" Youngmin questioned.

 

"How did you even find us?" Donghyun asked. It was the third time this week eating lunch with the secret couple. He had properly introduced himself to Donghyun and got him to autograph his copy of Donghyun's mixtape which Seonho praised for being lit. 

 

"I don't know stop hiding somewhere so obvious," Seonho said squeezing between the two becoming their third-wheel. 

 

"Ugh... Is this still about Guanlin? Why don't you talk to him already, stop avoiding him," Youngmin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. As Seonho stayed with them, Seonho would rant about Guanlin and how troubling it was to see him act differently towards him.

 

"Seonho-ah, I think you shouldn't avoid Guanlin but you should talk to him when you're ready," Donghyun weakly smiled and stroked the side of his arm to comfort the younger.

 

"Thanks mom."

 

"Don't call me that."

 

"Sorry about that."

 

Seonho knew he couldn't avoid Guanlin forever or could he? No he couldn't. He sighed and he couldn't face Guanlin right now. So he went out to look for Youngmin and Donghyun.

 

Youngmin had enough honestly, Seonho was a good kid and all but he ruined his times he could spend alone with his boyfriend thrice this week. Donghyun didn't mind he was just absolutely amazing that way. He loved the way Donghyun smiled and assured the emotionally constipated freshman, it brought out the best in his boyfriend. Well it didn't bring out the best in him. He wanted some alone time as soon as the bell rang for lunch, he quickly texted Donghyun to go to their secret place that he was sure Seonho knew nothing about it. 

 

Youngmin grabbed his boyfriend's arms and made him wrap it around his neck as he swayed him closer to him. Youngmin placed his hands on his boyfriend's face and softly pressed his lip's to his boyfriend's forehead. Donghyun giggled as Youngmin gently covered him with kisses. "I miss this," Youngmin whispered to his boyfriend's ear. Donghyun hummed and ever so carefully kissed his boyfriend's lips. The thing about having a secret relationship was that, no one knew except for them. It was a danger for anyone to find out, it made their kisses sweeter like he wasn't supposed to kiss him but it felt good. "I missed you too," Donghyun stared into Youngmin's eyes as it shined as he stared into his. 

 

They shared a few more kisses until fuck. Until Seonho had found them. "I'm sorry but I can't do it. I can't face Guanlin," Seonho immediately told them as he panted about. The two quickly detached themselves from each other and awkwardly moved away. "Did I interrupt something here? Were you guys making out?" Seonho said a little too loudly. Donghyun shushed him and Youngmin coughed. 

 

"Yah! Seonho-ah! Didn't we tell you that you had to?" 

 

"Sorry. Youngmin-hyung I didn't think I could do that, I just I don't know..."

 

"It's okay, Seonho-ah, we'll help you."

 

"Thanks Donghyun-hyung."

 

"C'mon let's go." 

 

So the three went on and went back to proper school grounds. But they didn't hear the small breaths inside the old sport shed near to where they were. Daehwi opened the door and fell down on the ground. He was weak. He had just witnessed the senior he had been pining for, kiss another person, especially since he was kissing his drama club hyung, Donghyun. What's worse was that Seonho knew it all and Seonho didn't tell Daehwi anything. Did he think he was a fool? 

 

Daehwi didn't return to the afternoon classes and Seonho wondered where he had went. Or why he was missing. Seonho thought Daehwi would be okay and went on with the lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to get many chapters done as soon as possible so idk i can scream.  
> so check out my other series which is also kinda related to this fic but not entirely??  
> i mean if you like pentagon you should totally read it.  
> not forcing you though.  
> also some of the other characters are members of the band pentagon pls check them out!  
> Hongseok is the guy who taught guanlin is actually fluent in english and chinese!  
> the small child, hyunggu, is not actually and is my bias in pentagon, he's the centre and main dancer and an absolute cutie!!  
> and Hui! he was mentioned but not there is the leader of the group and you may recognise him as part of triple h with Hyuna and other band member e'dawn!


	4. "You don't know how love works"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d-d-d-d-drama!  
> seonho freaks out and yeah  
> it'll be a long chapter...  
> sorry for the typos and other shit i fucked up

Seonho had skipped work and headed straight home to find Daehwi at his usual position by the window. Seonho opened his window and waved to his neighbour, Daehwi turned his head away from Seonho. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his knocking stick, he really had to find a better name for the thing it was getting stupid even for Seonho, and furiously knocked on Daehwi’s window. He saw the small groan and reluctantly opened his window. 

 

“What,” Daehwi bitterly said to his concerned neighbour. 

 

“Where were you? You were missing after lunch.”

 

“So, what does it matter to you.”

 

“It doesn't matter to me, but I know you have drama club and you never miss practice.”

 

“Well don’t you have work?” 

 

“I do but I came to see you,” Seonho heard his front door open, it was his father who had just arrived home from his business trips. What timing, Seonho thought but quickly focused back on Daehwi who was biting his lip. 

 

"What happened Daehwi?"

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Tell you what?"

 

"That Youngmin-hyung was with Donghyun-hyung!" Daehwi snapped.

 

"It's none of my business so why should I?"

 

"You're an asshole."

 

"Well you're just as much of an asshole as I am, every night it's always 'Youngmin-hyung this' and 'Youngmin-hyung that' but when school comes I'm just another person to you!" 

 

"I trusted you. I thought we were friends."

 

"Friends? How the hell should I know we're friends?! We don't act like friends? You've never said we were?"

 

"It doesn't matter if I said so or not that's not how it works? You're supposed to tell me that Youngmin-hyung had someone instead of me finding out that my friend asks them for help instead of mine!"

 

"When have you ever helped me?!"

 

"I could try? I don't know Seonho, you never trusted me!"

 

They were both yelling at each other's windows that Seonho's father slammed at his son's door to shut him up. 

 

"I'm done Seonho. Goodbye," with that Daehwi slammed his window shut and closed his curtains leaving Seonho alone. 

 

"Daehwi! I know you can hear me! Hey! Asshole! OPEN THE WINDOW!" Seonho yelled but there was no response. Seonho's father barged in his room and pulled his son's ear. "Ow! Hey!"

 

"Seonho, you're disturbing the neighbours! Stop yelling so much!" Seonho's father scolded and left his son's room slamming it shut. Seonho rubbed his ear to ease the pain. Seonho didn't eat dinner that night. 

 

School came and the day was worse than yesterday. Daehwi had ignored Seonho like usual but it was worse. They wouldn't exchange scorning looks at each other when he passed each other. Neither did Daehwi make some snarky comment to piss Seonho off. They just didn't talk. Daehwi didn't even spare a glance at Seonho and it hurt way more than he thought it would. 

 

Guanlin who sat near the boys watched Seonho slouch back into his chair and Daehwi pressing his chest on his desk, moving closer to the blackboard. Guanlin focused on Seonho as he fiddled with his pen and look at the back of Daehwi's head. 

 

"Hey," it was break time and Guanlin engaged in a conversation with Seonho. It was a long time since they talked. For the past few days, whenever Guanlin tried to talk to Seonho during recess he would say he needed to go to the bathroom, Guanlin would talk to his other classmates instead. When Guanlin approached him during lunch, he said that he promised to eat with somebody else and would leave him. Guanlin had given up talking to Seonho even when he saw him at work he couldn't strike up a conversation. But now he saw Seonho unmoving and just limp in his chair. Seonho looked up and met Guanlin's eyes. The foreign boy flustered by the sudden eye contact broke away from the other's gaze. Seonho kept looking at Guanlin, emotionless and uncaring. "Do...you want to eat lunch together?" Guanlin gulped as Seonho pouted his lips in thought. "Yeah okay," he simply agreed while nodding his head. Guanlin was internally flipping with joy. For days, he had finally had lunch with Seonho once again. 

 

They ate lunch at rooftop, Seonho said it had a nice view and Guanlin could agree that it did. Seonho quietly ate his food as he looked out to the view. Guanlin completely immersed by the sight of Seonho engulfed him with pure primal feelings. "Seonho," Guanlin called for the other boy's attention. Seonho quickly turned his head and Guanlin's lips crashed into his. Seonho's eyes widen and tried to push away but Guanlin pulled him deeper into the kiss. Seonho squeezed his eyes shut and pushed Guanlin away from him. 

 

"What the hell man?!" Seonho jumped out of his seat and away from Guanlin. Seonho used his uniform sleeve to wipe the feeling of Guanlin's lips on his own. "I'm sorry," Guanlin wanted to say more but couldn't find the words and didn't know how to say it. 

 

"You don't fucking kiss someone out of the blue! Are fucking insane?!" Guanlin felt bad and tried to apologize but Seonho pushed him away again. "Why is this happening to me!" Seonho pulled his hair in frustration and ducked to his knees. "First Daehwi, who I didn't even think was my friend turned out to be my best friend hates me and you fucking kissed me? Why would you do that?!" Guanlin stumbled on his words and didn't know how to respond. Seonho's tears started to stream down his face and Guanlin stood there unknowing what to do. Guanlin crouched down to Seonho but Seonho pushed him away again and ran down the stairs. 

 

Seonho ran out of school and found himself at the daycare centre, where he worked. He saw Hongseok sweeping the leaves outside by the playground and his eyes grew wide as he saw Seonho so early. "Seonho-ah, aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Seonho looked down on the ground not meeting Hongseok's eyes. "Uh, um... huh," Hongseok wondered what he would do with the boy, he pressed his lips into a thin line and told the boy to get into his work clothes. Seonho nodded and followed the elder. Seonho took off his jacket and put on one of the daycare's aprons. Hwitaek saw the boy had came in so early that they were just in the middle of nap time. 

 

Hwitaek sighed at the boy and patted his back, he had told Seonho, he would just go out to get something and told to watch the kids as the slept. Seonho did and saw the peaceful little ones rest. Seonho yawned and thought of sleeping himself so he went to the nearest child who was still half-awake and asked if he could sleep beside them. The child nodded and the slept together so peacefully. Hwitaek returned from the store to buy Seonho, his precious dried mangos. He placed on Seonho's desk so he could spot it easily. Hwitaek saw the boy sleep with the other kids and smiled to himself. 

 

As Seonho woke up he rubbed his eyes and stood up from where he slept. He wiped away his dried up drool and walked to the reception desk. He saw dried mangos on top of his desk and without hesitation opened him and began eating. He finished the bag outside as the children played about. 

 

He then felt a warm can of coffee by his cheeks and looked up to see Hyojong. Hyojong, was one of the fathers' here in the daycare and he was early again from work. He had to admit he was jealous of Hyojong's son who had a father that took time and effort to pick up his child everyday from work. Hyojong had offered him a can of coffee and Seonho reluctantly took it from him. "I don't drink coffee," Seonho told the older man as he handled the can feeling it around. "Take it, it's free," Hyojong said as he opened his can of coffee and drank its contents. After he finished his coffee, he threw it from where he was sitting to the trashcan nearby. He missed. "You have to pick that up," Seonho told the man. Hyojong grumbled and stood up to properly throw the can away. When he was done he sat by Seonho again, who still hasn't drank his coffee.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

 

"Go ahead, shoot," Hyojong said taking back the can of coffee he gave the younger and opened it for himself. 

 

"What if you had a friend that you don't consider a friend but he was actually really your friend but you fucked up and didn't call yourselves friends and your friend, who you didn't consider as your but really is your friend gets hurt."

 

"Uh what?"

 

"How would you consider a friend a friend?"

 

"Well to me a friend is someone who sees all your flaws makes fun of it and laughs at you,"

 

"You have some weird friends, Hyojong-hyung."

 

"I'm not finished. But a friend makes you realise that your flaws aren't so bad and that you're you with them."

 

"Okay. What if someone kisses you and you have no idea why they would do that?"

 

"They probably like you..."

 

"Guanlin likes me?"

 

"What Guanlin kissed you?!"

 

"No."

 

"But you said Guanlin likes you--"

 

"Ok wait, what if your friend had a crush on this person and you found out they had a significant other but you can't really tell your friend that their crush has someone, what you do?"

 

"Uh, I don't know that's tough."

 

"Ok what if your friend found out and you were actually seeking his crush's advice along with his boyfriend's."

 

"Wow you fucked up big time."

 

"Saying it aloud makes me realise I did fuck up."

 

"You tell me," Hyojong said and finished the can of coffee and set it beside him.

 

"Hyung, one last question."

 

"Oh boy," The elder huffed out a long breath.

 

"Are we friends?"

 

"No."

 

"I mean you could've put it in a nicer way but--"

 

"I don't consider you as my friend. I consider you as my family." Seonho stared at the elder, what a cheeseball his hyung was and held back his laughter.

 

Hyojong sighed, "I don't have much of a family but I'm glad you're a part of it." Hyojong stood up and threw the other can of coffee. Seonho watched as the man walked to Hwitaek and the other kids. He needed to talk to Daehwi.

 

He went home early feeling lighter than usual. One, because he left his bag in school and two, talking to Hyojong-hyung really helped him clear some things for him. From afar he saw Daehwi enter his house, Seonho panicked at first because he didn't want his friend to see him. Yes, friend. Seonho hid by the corner and waited a few more minutes until he knew Daehwi had went to his room. He saw his room lights had went on and that was Seonho's cue to go. 

 

Seonho had made it up to Daehwi's front door and rang the doorbell twice. One of Daehwi's maids had opened the door and was surprised to see Seonho use the front door. Back then, Seonho would climb to Daehwi's window and would exit out the front door. The maids knew it was Seonho and let the boy be.

 

The maid let Seonho in and left him to go to Daehwi's room as they knew he was familiar enough with the place. Daehwi's house was bigger than Seonho's but it felt just as empty. The boy climbed up the stairs and reached Daehwi's room. He held the knob and swallowed his breath. He exhaled a loudly and slammed the door open.

 

"Hey asshole, I've got something to tell you!"

 

Daehwi sat up from his desk, surprised to see his neighbour. "What the fuck?!" Daehwi jumped and ran to close the door behind Seonho. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?" Seonho smiled and hugged the smaller boy. Daehwi pulled him away and raised his eyebrows at the other. 

 

"Now I know you're crazy."

 

"I'm sorry I was an idiot... I'm so stupid."

 

"Yeah, you're stupid but you're a good kind of stupid."

 

"I fucked up and I know I was an ass. I--"

 

"Shut up will ya!" Daehwi hugged his friend.

 

"So we're friends?"

 

"I thought you don't do friendships?"

 

"I don't but I could?" Daehwi laughed at Seonho's face as he raised his eyebrow showing a stupid face. They spent a night talking about things and it was an endless amounts of conversations. 

 

"Guanlin kissed me."

 

"He what?!"

 

"Yeah, on the lips, see?" Seonho pointed at his lips which obviously had no trace of Guanlin kissing him but of dried-up drool. 

 

"No fucking way!" 

 

"It's true! I freaked out and ran away!"

 

"Oh that I can see."

 

"Hey!"

 

"I didn't even know you were into guys?"

 

"I'm not? Well at least I think I'm not? I don't know?"

 

"What did you feel when Guanlin kissed you?"

 

"Confused, mostly. I was just thinking about how much I hurt you that I really think about the kiss."

 

"Bros before Hoes."

 

"I guess so."

 

Seonho fell asleep on Daehwi's floor as Daehwi slept on his bed. The morning came and they were awaken by the screeching sound of Daehwi's alarm. Its owner quickly turned it off and threw a pillow at Seonho to wake him up. Seonho didn't budge and so Daehwi stood up and kicked him. Seonho groaned awake saw Daehwi staring down at him. Seonho stretched his back and heard very loud popping sounds coming from his spine.

Daehwi whistled at the satisfying sound and told Seonho to get ready for school. 

"Ugh, my room window is locked and my mom's gonna kill me if she saw me coming in," Seonho groaned and kicked around on the floor. Daehwi rolled his eyes and handed Seonho his older brother's old uniform. It was a perfect fit on Seonho and threw his uniform in a plastic bag. 

 

They made it to school with plenty of time to spare and Seonho looked around for his bag. "Hey did lost and found take my bag?" Seonho asked Daehwi. 

 

"Uh, no. I locked the classrooms before I left, your bag wasn't even there."

 

"Where could it be?" The door opened and Guanlin entered the classrooms with two bags at hand. He set his on his table and Seonho looked at the other bag, sure it was his. "Your bag, you left it," Guanlin handed Seonho his bag and the boy quickly opened it to get his favourite dried mangos. Guanlin sat down as Seonho offered some to Daehwi then looked at Guanlin. "Thanks for bringing my bag," Seonho offered the foreign boy some of his dried mangos but he respectfully declined and Seonho stuffed his face with the the amount of mangos. Guanlin watched as the boy ate.

 

They didn't speak about the kiss, Seonho didn't want to and Guanlin couldn't bring himself to mention it. So they left it at that. Everything seemed normal at least for awhile. Daehwi was still awkward with Youngmin and didn't want to speak about what he witnessed the other day. While Seonho started talking to Guanlin again and the boy couldn't be happier. He thought Seonho would start to avoid him more but was relieved when he didn't. Guanlin was fine with their right now and so was Seonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! what was that? seonho's first friend! :') are you proud cuz i am?  
> also pentagon? get on it!! they're an amazing group with lots of love to give!!  
> i have no idea what to do in the next chapter though...  
> hit me up with some suggestions or something to get more content!!  
> or i'll give seonho some fun? idk... i haven't really planned this far.  
> I forgot to add slow burn in the tags?


	5. "You're just another person"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyungseob and woojin appear!

“I don’t know… I’m just not into the concept of putting a hundred boys in show about making an idol group. It sounds like a mess,” Seonho told Guanlin as they walked the halls during lunch period. “Huh?” Seonho had noticed a small figure huddled up to someone’s locker. “Hey! What’re you doing over there?” Seonho called out and the figure flinched at Seonho’s call and stood in their place. Guanlin and Seonho approached the figure to see a small sophomore with flaming red hair. Seonho saw the sophomore had a letter in his hand and gaped at the boy. “You’re giving a love letter!” Seonho practically screamed. “Hey kid, shut up!” The sophomore was feisty, Guanlin towered over the elder which made him uncomfortable. “Is he just gonna stand there?” The sophomore inched away from Guanlin.

 

“Guanlin, don’t be weird.”

 

“I’m not, you are.”

 

“Who taught you how to comeback like that? Daehwi?” And speak of the devil and he shall appear. Daehwi walked out of the bathroom near the lockers and ran to the sophomore. “Woojinie-hyung!” Daehwi backed hugged the elder and Woojin was not a bit amused by the younger’s actions. 

 

"Were you guys messing with Woojinie-hyung?" Daehwi raised his eyebrow at the two giant idiots. "Uh? No? This guy was putting in a love letter in his crush's locker!" Seonho pointed at Woojin's letter in his hand. Daehwi spotted the letter but Woojin hid the letter at the back. "Hyung? Were you giving someone a love letter?" Daehwi wanted the elder to confirm. "Yeah! He was gonna give it to this person!" Seonho, tapped on the locker Woojin was supposedly placing the letter in, interrupted before Woojin could answer for himself. "It's not like that! I swear!" Woojin defended raising his hands up in accusation. 

 

Woojin's letter suddenly was taken from him by a tall boy behind him. "Hm? What's this?" It was Justin Huang. The Chinese rich kid who also went to Hongseok's classes in the weekends. Along Justin was Euiwoong and Hyungseob just standing behind him. "Give it back Justin, that isn't yours," Euiwoong calmly told the tall boy. "Yeah, but its Seoppie-hyung's." Justin handed to Hyungseob as Woojin tried to fight Justin for the letter. "Me? Really?" Hyungseob blushed and cupped his now red cheeks. "Yeah, Woojin-hyung was supposed to slip it in your locker," Seonho pointed at the sophomore who glared at him. "You did that Woojinie?" Hyungseob looked at Woojin, who turned as red as his hair. "I told you it's not like that! I saw it slip out so I wanted to put it back in!" Woojin told the younger, trying to convince him. 

 

Seonho wasn't convinced but the elder kept trying to debate but Seonho didn't listen. "Oh!" Hyungseob's surprised scream stopped the two from arguing. Euiwoong and Justin stood in between Hyungseob reading the letter as well. Their faces grew darker and Justin wanted to throw up. "Ugh, what is that? That's so cheesy?" Justin held back his vomit. "That was quite...embarrassing to read..." Euiwoong said pushing his glasses up as Justin made fake vomiting noises. "I'm leaving," Woojin gritted his teeth and left. Hyungseob was so immersed in the letter, Woojin didn't see Hyungseob turn red and hold a goofy smile on his face. "I think it's sweet," Hyungseob innocently said. Daehwi pushed Seonho and Guanlin to leave the three friends alone. 

 

Daehwi pulled the giants to follow Woojin with him, they had found him outside by the courtyard sitting alone. "Hyung!" Daehwi called for the attention of the elder. "Hyung! What was that?" Woojin looked up to Daehwi and scorned at Seonho and Guanlin and dropped his head back down. "None of your business Hwi. AND NONE OF YOURS EITHER!" Woojin pointed at the two towering idiots. "I have no idea what your talking about?" Seonho narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You ruined my whole secret admirer gig! Now he knows I wrote it!" Woojin buried his face in his hands, crying internally. 

 

"Woojinie-hyung, you need to like chill."

 

"Yeah Hyung! Chill!"

 

"FUCK OFF DON'T CALL ME HYUNG I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

 

"You're the one who wrote the letter."

 

"Oh snap! Nice one Guanlin!"

 

"Shut up you two! Can't you see hyung is in pain!"

 

"I HATE ALL OF YOU FUCKERS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 

"Wow, okay I try to defend you and this is how you treat me, fine," Daehwi said, offended by his hyung. 

 

"Urgh... You assholes are a pain, I'm leaving," Woojin stood up and walked away. 

 

"Well that went well, what're we doing again?" Seonho asked, Guanlin shrugged and acted as if nothing happened. "Idiot! You were supposed apologise to hyung!" Daehwi pulled on both of their ears and scolded them. "For what?" Seonho rubbed his ear, hoping his eardrum wasn't damaged. 

 

"For embarrassing him!" 

 

"I thought we did nothing wrong," Guanlin didn't understand the problem so well. Probably thought it wasn't a big deal. 

 

"It's not just that, Woojinie-hyung really likes Seoppie-hyung and well you kinda ruined his chances," Daehwi sighed, "C'mon let's head back." 

 

Inside was Hyungseob cornering Woojin at the nearest wall asking him questions for the man needed answers!

 

"Did you see who left the letter? Was he cute? Are you actually friends with him? Do you know who it is Woojinie? Do you know who gave me this letter!" Hyungseob bombarded the other with questions and was left unknowing how to answer. 

 

"Uh...no?"

 

"Aww!! That can't be right! You gotta have a clue on who gave me the letter!"

 

"What's happening here?" Daehwi interrupted the two and Woojin looked at Daehwi like he was his savior. 

 

"Oh! I was just asking Woojinie here if he knew who gave me this letter! I gotta know! So I can find him!” Hyungseob pumped his fist and looked ever so determined.

 

"I'll help you find your secret admirer!" Seonho volunteered and shook Hyungseob's hand. 

 

"Wow! Thanks! Now who are you?" Hyungseob enthusiastically went along with Seonho's sudden offer and shook Seonho's hand in rhythm to him. 

 

"Seonho, Yoo Seonho, I'm a freshman!"

 

"Woah! I guess you can call me hyung then!" The two had got along nicely but Woojin was having none of it. He gritted his teeth and separated the newly found friends. "What makes you think you can find the guy?" Woojin asked, knowing fully that Seonho already knew it was him. "I don't know? I guess we'll just have to smoke him out, right hyung?" Hyungseob happily nodded with the younger. Woojin he was purely fucked. 

 

During class Guanlin noticed how chipper Seonho was and how low Daehwi was. Guanlin thought something happened during lunch, he didn't really understand much of the conversation since his Korean was still weak but got bits in pieces in and still couldn't read the atmosphere.

 

After school, Seonho decided to stay a bit longer after school before going to work to meet with his favourite couple. Youngmin was in his basketball garb and Donghyun was in the middle of painting sets. He mentally noted that if they were singers they would totally be Troy and Garbriella from High School Musical. 

 

"What do you want Seonho-ah, I'm busy at the moment," Donghyun said as he wiped paint off his face.

 

"Uh, I need your help."

 

"With what?" Youngmin raised his eyebrow at the younger.

 

"With love."

 

"Um...why are you asking us?" Donghyun asked pointing to Youngmin and himself.

 

"Well, you guys are like dating, right?"

 

"Yeah? Your point?" Youngmin nodded along Seonho.

 

"I just want to know, like how does it work, exactly? Like how did you know you liked each other?"

 

"Geez, we just um, it's a long story," Youngmin scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed by Seonho's bold statements.

 

"Ok, here's another question, how do I help people realise they like each other without explicitly telling the other anything that could ruin them or physically hurt me?" Seonho looked at the couple expectantly and the pair gaped in confusion. 

 

"My suggestion is just let it happen, if there's love, it'll happen by itself," Donghyun placed his hand on the younger's shoulder and left as he cheered, ' _Fighting_!' to him. Youngmin nodded and gave a look that said, _what your mother said_ and left along Donghyun. 

 

Seonho made one more stop before going to work and it was his favourite convenient store. It was his favourite because they were the only nearby store that sold dried mangos. Seonho made his way down the aisle and grabbed as many dried mangos he could. The clerk, Minhyun stared at him like he was fucking crazy but it was the usual look Minhyun gave him. 

 

"Jesus Christ, how do you eat all of this?"

 

"With my mouth."

 

"No, I mean how could eat this stuff so much?"

 

"Why are you complaining? A paying costumer is a paying costumer." Minhyun sighed and gave Seonho his total amount. Seonho knew Minhyun as the high school senior with too many jobs. Wherever Seonho went Minhyun seemed to have to many jobs and always done with everyone's shit. The young boy thought the guy needed to chill the fuck out.

 

Seonho finally reached work and his boss had scolded him for coming in late. Guanlin was already in classes so he couldn't bother him yet.

 

During his break, Seonho sat down near the playgrounds and ate his dried mangos quietly. Guanlin, finished with his classes, approached him and Seonho looked up to the taller boy.

 

"What's up?" He greeted whilst his mouth was still full of mango.

 

“Why were you late?”

 

“I just talked to some people, why?”

 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was worried.”

 

“Pfft, you didn't really need to.” 

 

“I wanted to.”

 

“Well, I’m here now so don’t worry.” 

 

“Good,” Guanlin nodded with the tips of his ears flushed and Seonho smiled back at the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is this going  
> idfk  
> hyungseob and woojin are good shit so they'll be highlighted more in the upcoming chapters  
> yes  
> minhyun is a hardworking guy who just needs rest u0u  
> anyways starship has a vlive later and sewoon and kwanghyun is babe.  
> sorry it ended so abruptly i thought the chapter was too long so i cut it shorter  
> if u have any pair you'd like to see, hit me up in the comments below and i'll see what i can do


	6. "You just don't get it do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more jinseob and more guanho!!  
> thanks for 1000+ hits!!

It was one of those nights where Hyojong was late to pick up his son, Hyunggu from the daycare so Seonho had stayed with the boy as he read one of the romance novels he found in the break room, he figured it was one of the noona’s so he took it to pass the time and hopefully get an idea on how to help, Woojin and Hyungseob’s…current situation. As he read, the story of the man who ghost wrote love letters to a woman. The woman fell in love with the writer so she asked her friend to help her only to find out the her friend was in fact the ghost writer. Seonho mentally hurled, how predictable, he thought. Hongseok saw the boy laying down on the classroom floor and realised what the boy was reading. He quickly grabbed the book from Seonho and hit him with it. 

 

“Where did you get this book?”

 

“In the break room, I think it’s one of the noona’s.”

 

“It’s not.” Hongseok’s ears grew red and covered his face with the book revealing a name tag with the initials YHS or Yang Hongseok, why didn't Seonho see that earlier? 

 

“It’s yours?!”

 

“Yah! You shut your mouth! You’re still young, you haven't been single as long as I have been!”

 

“Aww! I never knew you were a hopeless romantic!” 

 

“Tell no one or you will never reach the age of 20.” Seonho gulped at his boss’ threat and quickly shut up. Though cliche, it book gave Seonho an idea. 

 

* * *

 

“No,” Daehwi told Seonho. 

 

“What?! Why not?” Seonho pouted, he thought his plan was full proof. He thought about it for the whole night yesterday. 

 

“It sounds half-baked and stupid,” Daehwi flatly said, stabbing Seonho with his every word. Well someone’s a critic. 

 

“Can’t we just try it? Like you have a better idea.”

 

“Ugh, fine. If this blows, I blame you.”

 

“But if it works you can thank me later!”

 

Hyungseob meets them after class as he drags along Woojin who seems reluctant and scared. “Hey you guys!” Hyungseob happily waved to them. Seonho and Daehwi stood so stiffly as Guanlin was nonchalant and uncaring of the situation. “Hyungseob! I really don’t want to do this!” Woojin still trying to escape from Hyungseob’s grasp. “Don’t be silly, Woojin, I need you!” He smiled to the red haired boy and quickly looked away hoping the other wouldn't see flushed face. “Seonho-ah! I heard you had a plan to find my secret admirer!” Hyungseob relaxed his grip on Woojin as the other relaxed. “I do! Hyung! Can I see your letter?” Hyungseob complied and handed Seonho his latter. Seonho laughed as he read its contents causing Woojin to growl at the younger. “Ahem. As I suspected, the letter is handwritten which means you have to find the person with the same handwriting as this one!” 

 

“That seems impossible though? There are a hundreds of students here anyone can be my admirer.” Hyunseob pouted. 

 

“You’re right I guess we’ll just have to think of something else then,” Daehwi nodded and agreed with the elder. 

 

“But if we split into groups we’ll cover more ground! C’mon hyung! We gotta try!” 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“He’ll never be found if you never try,” Guanlin broke his silence. 

 

“Hm…I don’t know, what do you think Woojinie?”

 

“Just do whatever, like I care.” Woojin saw the way Hyungseob pouted and furrowed his eyebrows together, “I mean we can try. I’m not sure how it’ll help though.” Woojin looked away from Hyungseob as his face lit up with joy. 

 

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” 

 

So the boys split up into pairs, Hyungseob and Woojin went together and Guanlin and Seonho teamed up leaving Daehwi alone. It was a long tiring day of collecting people’s handwriting style, Seonho came in late again for work and Guanlin had missed half of his classes. Hongseok scolded the two in multiple languages and Seonho only understood one. Guanlin knew all of them therefore leaving him more frightened than the younger. 

 

* * *

 

Daehwi knew the plan was stupid but went along with it, he had collected every drama club members’ handwriting by writing their names on a piece of paper. After their practice Daehwi headed home there he saw tanned boy waiting by their school’s main gate. He was a student from another school, Daehwi noted. As he passed the boy, he noted that he looked quite foreign but turned his eyes away from the boy and continued to press forward back home. 

 

Daehwi saw Seonho come in late to his room, as he was reading a new script for drama club. Seonho fell to the floor quite loudly and made Daehwi jump from where he was seated. He opened his window and grabbed his knocking stick and started banging on his friend’s window, hoping he wasn't dead. Seonho slowly raised his head in an eerie fashion which made him look like he came out of a horror movie. Seonho dragged himself to his window and used whatever close to him to help him up. That immediately failed when the lamp fell on top of the boy. Daehwi clenched his jaw knowing fully that must’ve hurt. A lot. Seonho finally got up and wearily opened his windows. The poor boy was tired and in pain, Daehwi, the good friend, laughed at his pain and Seonho groaned as the pain was kicking back to him. 

 

“Can you not, my boss kicked my ass for being late again.”

 

“Why were you making out with Guanlin again?”

 

“Excuse you I was helping out Hyungseob-hyung!”

 

“What’s the point of this we know its Woojin-hyung?”

 

“Yeah but Hyungseob doesn't so I don’t know? Just to help the guy, to make him realise that his secret admirer is closer than he thinks?”

 

“You say that when yours is always beside you.”

 

“What do you mean? Y-you like me?”

 

“No asshole! Guanlin!”

 

“I’m pretty sure we’re over that topic.”

 

“Have you talked about it?”

 

“Well, no. But we’re friends so that’s way better. I think he’s fine with it too.”

 

“Have you seen the way he acts with you?”

 

“What? Are you talking about?” Seonho raised his eyebrows to his small friend. Daehwi rolled his eyes and wanted to smack this boy real hard. 

 

“Idiot, do you not notice how wrecked he is for you?”

 

“I don’t think he’s wrecked for me, Hwi, gosh.”

 

“Just stop being an idiot and I don’t know? Open you eyes?” Seonho laughed to himself, he was pretty sure that Guanlin was not wrecked for him, until he was about to eat his own words. 

 

* * *

 

After last night’s conversation with Daehwi, Seonho realised how close Guanlin stood beside him and would sometimes stare at him during class. Lunch period came and the two decide to collect more samples of people’s handwriting, Seonho acted so unfocused and would meet his eyes with Guanlin but immediately looked away. Seonho tried to keep calm as he counted people’s writing, he turned to his right and forgot that was a stairwell but almost fell in luckily Guanlin had caught him before he did. Seonho and Guanlin stared at each other both just as surprised as the other. Guanlin pulled him in and his gaze made Seonho feel flushed and caused him to turn red. Guanlin clumsily let go of Seonho and turned away to hid his blush. The two tried to relax but as they heard the bell they were relieved to have forgotten the moment. 

 

That lunch time, Hyungseob and Woojin were sitting by the rooftop drinking cans of soda they bought from the vending machine. Hyungseob sighed as he looked down to his can of soda. Woojin gulped down his coke and let out a small burp. He excused himself and Hyungseob let out a small laugh. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this, I know it’s tough,” Hyungseob looked up to Woojin’s eyes and looked at the boy with sad eyes. “Don’t worry about, I mean it’s not all bad.” Woojin tried to reassure the other. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Knowing what to say,” Hyungseob smiled to Woojin, he nodded as his ears turned red.

 

“So…what happens when you do find your ‘secret admirer’” Woojin finger quoted. 

 

“I wanted to thank him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“No one’s ever given me, a love letter before. No one’s ever showed any interest to me in that way either.” 

 

“Well they should.”

 

“Huh? What’re you talking about?”

 

“I mean, you’re nice, you have a great smile. You’re really hardworking and you push yourself to the limits a lot. I mean don’t tell me no one would find that awesome?”

 

“I…Thank you Woojinie.” Hyungseob’s eyes sparkled as he met Woojin’s eyes, the boy smiled at him and showed his snaggletooth, “but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“I have to tell them that…I like someone else…” Hyungseob said as his fingers circled around the can. Woojin’s smile slowly faded and pressed his lips into a thin line. He was shattered to hear something like that especially since he was the one who wrote it. 

 

“I’ve liked them for a really long time and I wanted to tell them that I did so,” Woojin suddenly stood up, giving Hyungseob a shock. 

 

“I have to go, sorry Hyungseob, I need to…” Woojin couldn't finish his sentence but his legs carried him away to wherever then the boy began to run. He accidentally bumped into Youngmin, who seemed just as surprised but let him go seeing he was in a hurry. “Hey are you okay?” Donghyun asked. “Uh…Yeah, I think so,” Youngmin said still keeping his eyes towards the direction Woojin ran. That was weird.

 

After classes, Hyungseob paced around their meeting place, the rooftop as Daehwi tried to calm him down. Seonho and Guanlin sitting in the two different benches watched their elder pace around. Seonho hadn't been here since Guanlin kissed him so he felt super awkward staying near Guanlin right now. “Seoppie-hyung, please sit down,” Daehwi pleaded the sophomore. “Woojinie’s been missing since lunch, I don’t know where he went! I’m so worried.” 

 

“Was there anything that upset him maybe that’s why he left.”

 

“I don’t think that’s right? He just suddenly stood up and left just like that. You think he’s a sleeper agent that’s just been activated so know he’s off to go fight in a war?”

 

“Hyung…I highly doubt they would activate Woojin-hyung so suddenly,” Seonho sighed as did Hyungseob.

 

“Woojin-hyung was not activated neither was he a sleeper agent! Have you tried looking for him?” Daehwi asked and the elder nodded his head. “I even tried calling him,” he sighed. 

 

“Well let’s look again! Maybe someone saw him leave!” Seonho stood up from his seat. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go ask around if they’ve seen Woojinie-hyung! Let’s split up to cover more ground. Seoppie-hyung and I will go and you and Guanlin can—“

 

“Uh…no. I have different plans, I’m going alone,” Daehwi raised eyebrow, “Are you sure?” His friend asked. 

 

“Positive,” So they split up with Daehwi and Hyungseob together and Guanlin and Seonho going in separate paths. 

 

Seonho ran to the basketball court but they were in the middle of drills but it didn't stop Seonho from running to Youngmin. “Hyung!” Seonho called scaring the senior. 

 

“Jesus!”

 

“You’re close with Woojin, right?” 

 

“Kinda, why?”

 

“Have you seen him at all during lunch period?”

 

“Well I saw him earlier, yeah, he bumped into he was kinda in a rush. But where he was heading was just to the old building.” 

 

“Thanks, hyung! Fighting!” Seonho bowed and ran, the team shook it off and assumed with their training. 

 

* * *

 

Seonho ran to the old building and ran to the old classrooms. He saw a particular redhead sitting in one of them and ran to him. Woojin sat in one of the chairs with his head down. “Hyung!” Seonho called but Woojin didn't look up and curse him. 

 

“This was the classroom where I met him.” Woojin told Seonho as he approached the elder. The old building was closed only last year because they had built a new building which was their current campus. 

 

“He danced ‘Pick Me’ in front of the whole class, everyone laughed at him. He was clueless and got bad grades. But he wanted to do better, so he strived so hard until he passed all of his exams. He boasted about it and no one could deny how happy he was, whoever likes him is fucking lucky. I can’t even tell him straight that I wrote that stupid letter. I like him so much that I’m so afraid of getting rejected that I’m fine with just being Woojinie, his friend when I’m not.”

 

“Woojin,” Hyungseob’s voice cut through Woojin’s ment and his eyes grew wide as he looked up to see Hyungseob’s worried face. 

 

“I…”

 

“I’m gonna leave you two be,” Seonho quietly left the room. He had called Daehwi before telling them to meet up at the old building. They had got there before him but Seonho had ran past them and they barely followed. 

 

“I didn't know it was you.”

 

“Heh. Well surprise. You don’t need to tell me, I know you like someone—“

 

Woojin was cut off by Hyungseob’s lips meeting his but to his surprise he fell back down and so did Hyungseob. “Ouch,” Woojin rubbed his head.

 

“I like you!”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve liked you for a long time! And I’ve been meaning to tell you that since forever!”

 

“…No really what?”

 

“I’m trying to confess to you!”

 

“Oh! Um…I like you too?”

 

“Oh my god, this is embarrassing,” Hyungseob turned red as Woojin’s hair and so did he. Woojin cupped Hyungseob’s face and squeezed his cheeks as he smiled showing off his infamously adorable snaggletooth. 

 

“You’re too cute.”

 

“Nuh-uh! You’re cuter!”

 

“I’m not cute! Don’t say that!”

 

“Woojinie-s cute. Woojinie’s cute. WOOJINIE’S CUTE!” Hyungseob yelled in crescendo. 

 

“Ugh, c’mon Seonho let’s leave these guys alone,” Daehwi tugged on Seonho’s jacket but the younger couldn't take his eyes off the two. 

 

“Aww!! C’mon Daehwi isn’t sweet?”

 

“Who are you and what have you done to Seonho?”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

“But you’re right though, they are cute but they’re idiots.”

 

“I am cute?”

 

“You’re an idiot that’s for sure. Don’t you have work?”

 

“Shit you’re right!” Seonho ran the fuck out of there hoping his boss wouldn't scold him again.

 

* * *

 

 

As per usual Daehwi was alone, he didn't walk with anyone home neither did anyone text him 'get home safe' like what others did, he was just alone. He exited the gate to school and he saw the foreign looking boy again. This time, Daehwi stopped in his steps and approached the stranger. 

 

“Hey,” The boy looked up and smiled to Daehwi, “What’s up?” 

 

“Um, can I ask for your name?”

 

“A little forward but ok,” the boy eyed Daehwi, he coughed, that was not what he meant. 

 

“I mean can you sign your name here, I’m raising a petition and I need signatures,” Daehwi lied, it was the same papers he had used for collecting the useless handwriting samples Seonho had suggested on doing. 

 

“Sure, what’s the petition for?”

 

“Um, to raise funds for the drama club, we’re in need of costumes, sets and you know,” Daehwi pretended, in fact their club was in no where need of funds, they had sponsors and they were well funded but this boy somehow piqued Daehwi’s interest. The boy nodded in understanding, he was from another school so he had no idea about their school’s drama funds. So he thought he was safe. Daehwi handed the boy the clipboard and he signed his name. Kim Samuel, he wrote. That’s what it said. 

 

“Samuel?”

 

“Yeah?” Samuel handed back Daehwi’s pen.

 

“Nothing, thanks it’ll help us a lot,” Daehwi bowed and Samuel bowed, surprised by Daehwi’s actions. 

 

“No prob. Hit me up when your club’s got a show.” Samuel smiled, he did that often. Smiling. 

 

“Alright,” Daehwi nodded and bowed again to say his goodbyes. 

 

Who was that Samuel guy waiting for Daehwi asked himself. A boyfriend? A friend? A rival? Daehwi had wondered when that boy start coming to the school and if he had been there longer why didn’t Daehwi see him sooner. Daehwi’s mind was filled up with thoughts of who Samuel was. 

 

Meanwhile, Guanlin was alone and had no one idea where anybody was, he had been left alone by the others and had no contact with them whatsoever. Where were they? Guanlin felt like a lost chick, confused with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should change the title to wrecked boys pd101 style jk jk  
> seonho will be more wrecked i promise, maybe a chapter more guanlin-centric? what do you guys think?  
> also samhwi


	7. "You don't like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes...i like kencall...i'm weak for the two and its my underrated otp...  
> more samhwi in ur face

It was like any other day at work, Seonho was sitting behind the reception desk and decided to eat. He opened his bag and papers flew out before he could get his precious mangos. He cleared his bag seeing many crumpled test papers and frowned when his pair of glasses broke. He sadly put on his now crooked glasses and started to organise his bag. Hongseok stood over him in curiosity, wondering what all these papers were. Hongseok took one of his test papers and gaped at Seonho’s failing remark.

 

“Seonho…What is this?” 

 

“Oh just some test papers,” Seonho told his boss as he took the paper out of his hand but Hongseok grabbed it back from the younger. 

 

“…Have you been neglecting your studies, Seonho-ah?”

 

“Uh…Yes and no, you seee, I’ve been busy with work.”

 

“You idiot, you’re working at a tutorial centre full of teachers, do you know how your grades affect us?”

 

“Uh…I just haven't been that up for it, y’know?”

 

“No. I’m having none of it. You know you’re finals are coming up?”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Really, I tutor many students from your school and they’ve been busy preparing for finals.”

 

“Ugh, I don’t wanna, can I just work?”

 

“Nope, you’re job now is to study. You’re not allowed to work until you pass your final exams.” 

 

“Noo…You’re ruining my life!”

 

“Stop exaggerating, let’s go,” Hongseok pulled him to his classroom where he tutored all the foreign kids including Guanlin. 

 

“Why am I here? Isn’t this class for the foreigners?”

 

“Yeah but from your language test, your Korean is just bad as theirs,” Hongseok waved Seonho’s test paper in his face, mocking the fifteen year-old boy. Seonho dragged his feet to the table at the back corner of the room and saw Guanlin’s eyes follow him. He huffed down his chair and Hongseok followed him to his table. Hongseok handed Seonho several language worksheets. 

 

“Do these and I’ll check them later,” Hongseok told the boy.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to teach me?”

 

“I am but do those first ok?” Hongseok raised his eyebrow at Seonho, hoping to keep a close eye on the boy. 

 

Hongseok went to the front and taught his class, Seonho slumped down his chair fiddling with his pen, then came Yanan, a ten year-old Chinese boy, who came in for his usual daily sessions with Hongseok. The teacher approached him and handed Yanan the same worksheets he gave Seonho, he felt hurt, was his Korean just compared to a ten year-old? It was like rubbing salt into the wounds, being tutored in a class filled with foreigners yet he was at the same level as them, it hurt because that was his native language. 

 

He watched Yanan answer the worksheet and thought he should do it too but somehow he couldn’t. He had spoken the language since forever and he couldn't surpass, Yanan. 

 

“Psst…Yanan.” Seonho discreetly called the attention of the young boy. Yanan innocently looked up to Seonho and tilted his head in confusion.

 

“What did you get in number four?” Seonho asked, he deprived himself to ask a young boy for the answers. 

 

“Oh, I got—“

 

“Ahem,” Yanan was cut off by Hongseok standing in between the two of them with his arms crossed, “Are you sharing answers?”

 

“Yes! Sharing is good,” Yanan innocently exclaimed.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Hongseok sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve his frustration, “Whatever, Seonho you’re staying later after my classes, understood?”

 

“What?! That’s not fair!” 

 

“You’ll be done same time as you usually do.”

 

“Yeah but this isn't fun.”

 

“Studying isn’t fun for you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Jesus, kids these days. Alright c’mon Yanan we have a lesson,” Hongseok lead Yanan away from Seonho and the boy slumped further down his chair until his ass slid off the chair. It made a loud thud sound as his head banged onto the table. Heads turned but Hongseok cleared his throat to get his students attention back. 

 

After their classes, Seonho was staring at his worksheet having a intellectual battle between mind and paper. The paper won. Obviously. Seonho saw Guanlin interacting with a particular student that always caught his attention. Maybe because he sometimes acted like Guanlin but little more intense than Guanlin more deadpan than Guanlin. At least Guanlin knew when to show his emotions. The Taiwanese boy’s eyes caught Seonho pouting at his direction and hid a shy smile and walked towards him. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, Guanlin, your friend?” Seonho’s eyes gestured to the boy Guanlin was talking to. Guanlin looked back and waved to his friend. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Guanlin’s friend moved towards the two boys and Seonho straightened up his seat. 

 

“Hey Hyung,” Seonho waved to Guanlin’s friend.

 

“Wait, you know Yongguk-hyung?” Guanlin looking confused. 

 

“Obviously Guanlin, I work here. He pays me every month for the lessons. Y’know Teacher Hongseok shouldn't trust me with money but he can destroy me if I do anything with it,” Seonho shrugged. Yongguk stayed quiet and stared at the two, Seonho knew the guy wasn't much of a talker which made him wonder why he and Guanlin were interacting. Those two barely talk and could never see them properly interacting but they were. 

 

“So why are you in Hongseok’s class shouldn't you be working,” Guanlin asked the boy.

 

“I know I should but Teacher Hongseok’s a prick and made me study.”

 

“It’ll help you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be late you can leave me here to rot,” Seonho told his foreign friend as he slung his head back behind the chair. 

 

“Alright, see you tomorrow,” Guanlin waved and Yongguk followed. Seonho lazily waved back and Hongseok threw more stacks of paper onto Seonho’s desk. 

 

“Aw, c’mon!”

 

“We have lots to discuss! Tomorrow it’ll be english.”

 

“Can’t Teacher Hui teach me!”

 

“He’ll be too lax with you.”

 

“Exactly why he should teach me! Or one of the noonas!”

 

“We both know you’re not gonna listen to any of them.”

 

“You suck.”

 

“Uh-huh, let’s get to work,” Seonho sighed as Hongseok taught him. He tried falling asleep but Hongseok would smack him awake every time. He was lucky it was closing time and he had escaped the titan, Hongseok. He excitedly went home knowing that he was done with Hongseok.

 

“Not so fast,” Hongseok grabbed Seonho’s jacket collar, “Here are some exercises I want you to do before our lessons.”

 

“What?! No thanks, I did not sign up for that, in fact I didn't sign up at all,” Seonho pushed Hongseok’s hands away from the disgusting thing they called homework. 

 

“I’m also requiring to go to classes on Saturday, for extra lessons.”

 

“No way it’s illegal to make a student do that,”

 

“No it isn't and I’m paying you to study. Kids would kill for that.”

 

“Well pay me what I’m supposed to do, take care of kids!” 

 

“Why is it so hard for you to study?”

 

“Because it’s evil and destroys people.”

 

“Ugh, whatever. Just do this,” Hongseok handed the boy his homework and pushed Seonho out of the building.

 

“What if I don’t?”

 

“Then I’ll fire you.” Shit. Seonho did not want that. He loved his job too much to lose it. It was weird but he loves taking care of children too much to not get fired. Seonho has tried other jobs before but easily got bored of them and would get himself fired. Why couldn't he just quit? He didn't really think of that.

 

The days past, Hongseok’s classes were more and more hellish than the last. Seonho would sleep and Hongseok would beat the shit out of the kid until he did his work. It would usually end up with Hongseok sitting on top of Seonho as he answered his english homework. The poor boy would study in pain, if only he would properly study he wouldn't have to experience such pain. 

 

During those days he had closely observed the new friends Guanlin and Yongguk finding Yongguk even more intriguing as he gave emotions and surprised Seonho as he wasn't as stone-faced as he thought. Yongguk gave more of a cool mysterious guy with level mind. He didn't see how Yongguk could ever slip up. He just wanted to see it just once. Or maybe several times to amuse him. 

 

Saturday came and it was another day of studying, Seonho had before more haggard than usual and would drag his steps more often. Daehwi had told Guanlin not to worry, that he was being a drama queen. He was not! He just didn't want to study because Seonho doesn’t like doing that stuff. (Please read in a whiny tone.) He cried to his hyungs about his woes with Hongseok and Hyungseob, the good hyung, had offered to teach him some of the lessons he didn't understand but it turns out he didn't know what he was doing either and asked Woojin, the bad hyung, to help them but Woojin cursed at them (maybe just to Seonho). Guanlin tried to help. Let’s just say it didn't end very well. 

 

Seonho waited for Hongseok at his usual place behind the reception desk. His eyes lit up by the sight of a good person, an angel, in fact. 

 

“Hey Kenta-hyung!” Seonho smiled at his smaller senior. Kenta was a Japanese exchange student from Seonho’s school. He was better at Korean than most foreigners and he was just a happy guy that made people around him smile. 

 

“Ah! Seonho-ah! What're you doing here on a Saturday? Do you have a shift?” Kenta asked the younger as he tilted his head in question like a dog would when they heard an odd sound. 

 

“Oh. Nah, Teacher Hongseok’s been tutoring me for finals.”

 

“I see! Work hard Seonho-ah! Seonho fighting!” 

 

“Kenta fighting!” He cheered and the elder smiled showing his cute snaggletooth he had. It reminded him of Woojin but at least Kenta didn't swear or tell him to go away when he saw him. Kenta was an absolute dear and needed to be appreciated more. Seonho cried to himself, why must the world be cruel to those who are saints. Yongguk passed through and bumped into Kenta on his way to classes.

 

“Hey! Yongguk-ah!” Kenta smiled at the frozen Yongguk. Seonho watched the two foreigners interact as Yongguk’s stone image fade into a bumbling fool in love. 

 

“Hyung…W-what’re you doing here?” 

 

“Ah! Yongguk-ah is forgetful! Kenta has classes as well!” 

 

“I see… I…” Seonho watched as Yongguk flushed and stumbled on his words as Kenta was completely clueless on what was going on with the younger. 

 

“Yongguk-ah! My classes are starting soon. Yongguk fighting!” That was like Kenta’s favourite phrase, he loved cheering on other people it brought out the innocence in the phrase and made it pure and good. Yongguk shyly raised his fist to cheer on his companion. “Fighting…” Kenta walked away and Seonho snickered as he saw Yongguk’s fail in interacting with Kenta.

 

“Heh. That was fun.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“ _‘W-what’re you doing here?’_ ” Seonho mimicked Yongguk’s reaction to Kenta. 

 

“That’s not funny.”

 

“I’ve never seen you like this. You’re usually so calm.”

 

“…”

 

“Yongguk’s gotta crush. Yongguk’s gotta crush…” Seonho sang that moment Hwitaek, one of the teachers, came in confused at the sight of a red Yongguk and Seonho teasing the elder. 

 

“Yongguk-ah you have a crush?” Hwitaek gasped and cover his mouth in exaggerated shock. 

 

“Yup! It’s Kenta-hyung!” Seonho nodded. Teacher Hui whistled and shook Yongguk in excitement causing him to be far more embarrassed. 

 

“Can we not talk about this?” Yongguk sighed. 

 

“Aw! Why not? Is Yonggukkie embarrassed?” Hwitaek wiggled his eyebrows and Seonho did the same. 

 

“Hyung was so red when Kenta-hyung talked to him! It was so cute!”

 

“Aaah! I’m in love! You gotta ask him out. No you need to!” Hwitaek insisted the foreigner. 

 

“What? No. It’s embarrassing.”

 

“No, it’s not! C’mon Yongguk-ah what’s the harm.”

 

“Him saying no.”

 

“First you gotta ask him. Why don't you take him out to Yan Land!” Hwitaek suggested it was that fairly new amusement park that Seonho and the teachers had went to a couple of times because the owner’s son was one of Hongseok’s students, Yanan. 

 

“Yeah! We’ve got free tickets! Here!” Seonho opened up one of the drawers revealing several free Yan Land tickets and shoved them up to Yongguk’s face. 

 

“I can’t do that. I’ll look like an idiot. You saw how I was there’s no chance I’m putting myself through that. Ever.” Hwitaek and Seonho booed at the Chinese fool and gave him blew raspberries at him for being no fun. 

 

“Boo! Yongguk-ah! Boooo…” 

 

“Hyung sucks booo…” Seonho joined angering Yongguk. 

 

The pair was quite persistent after classes Seonho ran to Hwitaek and snickered like teen girls in front of their crush. They saw Kenta exiting his classroom and bumped into Yongguk. The two walked along each other while Yongguk was walking further away, Kenta would stop in his steps to pull the boy closer to him. Yongguk was flustered and would trip any minute fortunately or unfortunately, Hwitaek and Seonho had stopped the pair in their tracks. 

 

“Hey you two.” Hwitaek grinned like a cheshire cat and Seonho giggled like a little girl. 

“Hello Teacher Hui! Hello Seonho-ah!” Kenta happily greeted them but Yongguk knew what the fuck was up and felt his palms getting sweaty yet still looking unfazed by everything. 

 

“Seonho-ah and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go to Yan Land with us next Saturday?”

 

“Ooh… How fun! I want to come,” Kenta agreed easier than expected.

 

“What about you Yongguk-ah? Wanna join us?”

 

“…”

 

“It’ll be fun Yongguk-hyung!” Kenta waited expectedly for Yongguk’s response and his eyes lit up when Yongguk gave in with a soft “…okay…” Which made the two scheming pair’s day.

 

That week Daehwi saw Samuel more often. They always greeted each other but never held a conversation. One of the days that Seonho was haggard from all the studying his boss made him do, Guanlin dragged him all the way to the daycare. Daehwi waved the two idiots goodbye and was alone again. 

 

Back in the drama club he sat in a corner beside the mirror and had been recently isolating himself. He observed Donghyun, his beloved upperclassman, who he had adored so much before, with memories of him with Youngmin. Smiling. Hugging at each other. Kissing each other. Daehwi’s expressions darken, he didn't want to think that way but he couldn't stop. It wasn't their fault of course but Daehwi couldn't help but feel hurt that he had no chance to begin with. He had let himself believe he did. It was really funny to him to feel like someone of Youngmin’s caliber would look at him, the way he looked at Donghyun. He was disgusted with himself. He hated it. 

 

“Daehwi-ah?” A voice called.

 

“Daehwi-ah? DAEHWI-AH!” Donghyun shouted to call the younger’s attention. 

 

“I’m sorry I was just zoning out.” 

 

“Next time please listen, okay? It’s your line.” Daehwi looked at his script and was lost. What page were they at? “Page 4, Daehwi-ah,” Donghyun patiently waited for the freshman to find his place. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” Donghyun smiled, reassuring the younger. 

 

After drama club practice, Daehwi saw Samuel waiting by his usual position. 

 

“Who are you waiting for?” Daehwi suddenly asked the boy.

 

“What?” Samuel took off his earphones as Daehwi stared at him. 

 

“Who exactly are you waiting for?”

 

“No one in particular.”

 

“Then why? Why do you stand here if you’re not waiting for anybody?” Daehwi clenched his fist trying to restrain himself.

 

“I don’t know, why are you asking?”

 

“Because you’re here everyday and I don’t see the point if you’re waiting for no one. Just go home! Just let everything be! Just leave!” Daehwi hissed at Samuel, but Samuel still keeping a cool face. 

 

“Alright, I get it. You’re mad I understand.” Samuel raised his hands in defeat and walked away. Daehwi didn't mean to offend Samuel, he didn't mean to say those words, he was just mad. Mad at himself. Mad, that everything is moving without him. He remembered Seonho when he had hated the concept of friendship and didn't give a shit about the world. He remembered that if all his friends were moving, Seonho stayed but now he didn’t. He had Guanlin, Hyungseob, Woojin, people at work, and more, he was moving without Daehwi. So Daehwi was left alone. 

 

Next Saturday came and Seonho was in shock. He had not planned for this, Teacher Hui that betraying bitch, Seonho cursed. Apparently Hwitaek had bailed on them because it was against code to meet up with his students after school hours. So as back up Hwitaek sent in Guanlin which made Seonho feel uncomfortable and uneasy because he was left with him most of the time. Of course, Seonho was still conscious about Guanlin and amusement parks always gave him an impression of being romantic when it came to pairs, such as them. He was in a dilemma. Seonho thought of this of being a good way of making fun of Yongguk and watch him fumble around but now he had to watch out for Guanlin. It was not going to be an easy Saturday.

 

Why was Daehwi here? What was he thinking? It was a big basketball game between their school and another rival school. He had come as an opportunity to see Youngmin in action but why? He was still unsure if he had still harboured feeling for the elder. He saw Donghyun in the bleachers with his friends and Daehwi’s stomach churned, of course he would be there. He was after all his boyfriend, those words still stabbed Daehwi and made him feel like shit. Daehwi turned to the nearest exit until he heard a voice too familiar for him. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Daehwi gulped and turned to face the owner of the magnificent voice. It was going to be a long Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... yeah  
> please leave a lot of comments n kudos thank u!!


	8. "You don't know me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update i was kinda busy this week and couldn't have the time to write  
> this is like a really long chapter so i hope that ca make up for my lack of updates  
> today is the final day of the pd101 concert are you crying?   
> it really is over :/ syke!   
> july 13, mark your calendars for seonho's reality tv with kenta, gunhee, donghan, sanggyun and hyunbin!  
> please support kenta's ost release on july 3 and i'm still currently tapping hearts on sewoon and monsta x's kihyun's vlive on july 5!  
> let's support wanna one. yes!!

It was a perfect Saturday morning the sun shined, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. It was a nice day out. Seonho stretched his body and opened his windows and sang to the birds as if he was a Disney princess but there were no birds and it was just an annoyed Daehwi with his toothbrush in his mouth. He figured his friend wasn't much of a morning person. He waited until Daehwi was done brushing his teeth so he could ask him what a fine morning they had so when Daehwi returned from the bathroom with a fresh mouth, Seonho smiled to his best friend and asked, “Why the fuck are you so early?”

 

Friendship.

 

“Hey asshole, I always wake up this early, you’re just awake, so my morning's ruined.” 

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

“What're doing so early, I’m going to the game today, you coming?” Daehwi asked.

 

“Didn't ask by the way. But what the fuck, no way in hell am I going to that thing. What makes you think I would do that?”

 

“I don’t know? Your heart grew and learned school spirit?”

 

“Yeah, no. I’ve got better things to do.”

 

“Like what? Study? Yeah right.”

 

“No, like being a third-wheel to a pair of gay foreign boys.”

 

“There are so many things wrong with that sentence.”

 

“Like what? Gay? Pretty homophobic of you.”

 

“How am I homophobic? I’m gay too.”

 

“Gay for Youngmin-hyung’s dick, by the way, are you still hung over him?” Daehwi didn't know how to answer that. It was complicated if you asked him. He didn't really know why he was going to the basketball game, he didn't really find the sport interesting he only watched it for Younmin. Now, he didn't really know if it was worth watching, “I get it, it’s complicated but y’know you still got to tell him. It’ll probably give you some closure,” Seonho suggested as if reading his mind. 

 

“Hypocrite,” Daehwi rolled his eyes.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you won’t talk to Guanlin about…you guys…really you need to work things out, like now.” 

 

“Ooh… You see I would love to do that but I gotta go I’m going to Yan Land and I don’t wanna be late so bye Hwi,” Seonho escaped and Daehwi rolled his eyes and continued with his morning routine. 

 

Seonho took an express train straight to Yan Land and texted Hwitaek. 

 

Seonho: _I’m here._ [Sent: 09:02 am]

 

Hwitaek: _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ [Sent: 09:02 am] 

 

Seonho: _????_ [Sent: 09:03 am]

 

Seonho saw the giant facade of the Yan Land entrance and met Kenta and Yongguk already there. He didn't quite see Hwitaek so he thought he would come in later. He met up with the two and they greeted him. He stood there in awkward silence as the two foreigners waited with Seonho. They saw a figure coming up to them and Seonho realised that figure was taller than Hwitaek’s. As the figure came closer he recognised that face anywhere. Guanlin. What was he doing here? 

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Guanlin huffed and bowed to the elders in front of him. 

 

“It’s alright, let’s go,” Yongguk said but Seonho was still confused, where was Hwitaek? Why was Guanlin here? What? 

 

“Uh? What about Teacher Hui?” Seonho finally asked, the foreigners stopped in their steps and looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Didn’t you get the text? Teacher Hui said he couldn't make it. It’s against code to meet up with students so casually, y’know how it is,” Yongguk explained, uh Hwitaek just texted him “ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ ” like an ass and did not explain shit. Like why the fuck was Guanlin here?

 

“Uh…”

 

“I’m here because Teacher Hui asked me to come along, so you wouldn't feel alone,”  Guanlin told the younger as if reading his mind. This was not good, Seonho thought. Not good at all. It wasn't like he was fighting with Guanlin or that he felt awkward with him nothing like that. It’s just weird when he held Seonho’s hand and lead him to wherever Kenta and Yongguk went. Oh god, Seonho thought, since when was he so hot in casual clothes?! Seonho eyed Guanlin’s wide back, maybe drooling at his sight. Kenta and Yongguk were happy they shared cotton candy and Kenta would hold on to Yongguk when he felt scared or anxious on a ride. It was a good sight but Seonho really couldn't enjoy it when Guanlin was acting way too close for comfort for Seonho. 

 

An example was at the roller coasters, Kenta had suggested going to one of the scariest rides Seonho thought of. He never actually rode the roller coasters, he and his colleagues were here once and it didn’t really, well, it was complicated. The stood in line, listening to the screams of the passengers before them. Seonho worriedly looked at the ride as Yongguk and Guanlin looked unfazed and Kenta was happy as he can be. 

 

“I can’t wait to ride the roller coasters! How about you Yongguk-ah?” Kenta ecstatically shook Yongguk, who broke his cool exterior. 

 

“Uh… I guess it’ll be fun…hehe..”

 

“Seonho-ah? You don’t look so good? Are you okay?” Kenta perceived the youngest’s anxiety. 

 

“Huh? Don’t worry about me hyung! I’m perfectly…fine…” Seonho spluttered hearing another batch of terrifying screams coming from the coaster. 

 

“Are you sure? If you don’t want to ride with us that’s perfectly fine—“

 

“No Kenta-hyung! I want to ride this with you!” Seonho stopped the eldest’s worries. 

 

“If you say so,” Kenta pouted still unconvinced but letting the younger go. He respected Seonho’s choice and if he wanted to, so be it. 

 

“You don’t have to lie,” Guanlin whispered to Seonho’s ear as Kenta and Yongguk engaged in a conversation, mostly one-sided. 

 

“I’m not lying, I want to ride this.”

 

“Alright.”

 

When the were next in line for the coasters and Seonho cried inside as he and Guanlin paired up and sat together. As the ride was about to begin, Seonho felt his heart beat go faster and faster. He quickly shut his eyes trying to block out the clacking sounds of the roller coaster going up and the people’s mutters and whispers of their worries even Kenta’s excited laughs which sorta eased him a bit but it wasn't enough. Seonho’s heart stop when Guanlin held his hand rubbing small circles at the back of his hand. He slowly tried to ease in but it was too late they had reached the highest peak and were about to drop. As they dropped, Seonho let go of Guanlin’s hand and grabbed his whole arm and furrowed his head close to the Taiwanese boy. Seonho screamed in fear and the others were in the mix of terrified and joy. Kenta was all joy. 

 

The ride had finally came back to the starting point but Seonho was still gripping onto Guanlin. Their seat belts were raised up but Seonho refused to let go of Guanlin. 

 

“We have to go Seonho.”

 

“No. I don’t wanna.”

 

“Seonho-ah! If you don’t go now you’ll probably ride it again!” Kenta happily said, it sounded like a threat but it didn't have the right tone? Seonho and Guanlin got out of the ride with Seonho still gripping to Guanlin. He slowly released his grasp yet his hands were still shaking and he was breaking into a cold sweat. He looked at Guanlin and suddenly remembered the ride and how close he was to him, the tips of his ears began to burn up as they tried to keep up with the older pair. 

 

“What’s our next destination?” Yongguk asked looking at the map. Kenta happily suggest more and more rides and Seonho had agreed to all of them. Biggest mistake of his life. They had rode the things that killed Seonho. He grew more and more tired but still agreed to Kenta when he had suggested the most extreme rides. Who knew Kenta was such a daredevil? Yongguk somehow kept up with all of the rides and all the candid photo opts in the rides he had kept his calm face through most of it. Except when Kenta made Yongguk raise his hands at the roller coasters where he turned bright red. Guanlin bought that photo, for his reason that it was his first amusement park in Korea and it was the first ride he rode and wanted it as a memorabilia. Or maybe because Seonho was holding tightly to Guanlin and the young boy just wanted photographical proof that Seonho did not just do that. After more and more rides they had gotten tired, even their energetic eldest wanted to take a break. 

 

“I’m tired!” Seonho loudly declared as he slumped to the benches beside Kenta. His hyung hugged the poor tired boy, patting his head and cooed to him. 

 

“Aww! It’s okay Seonho-ah! Those rides drained a lot out of you!”

 

“I just don’t like how every ride has a 20-minute line and a 5-minute ride,” Yongguk sighed as he drank his bottle of water he had bought at the nearest vending machine.

 

“Enjoy the moment will ya Yongguk-ah!” Kenta repeatedly patted Yongguk’s back causing to spit out his water. “Oops, sorry Yongguk-ah.” 

 

“It’s fine hyung.”

 

“Let’s do one more ride! C’mon! Guanlin-ah! You pick a ride!” Kenta exclaimed but Seonho gave a small cry but stopped himself and gave out a small ‘yay.’

 

“Uh…There’s one ride, I want to go to…” Guanlin looked at his shoes, sorta shy as he replied to the elder but Kenta kept smiling. 

 

The smile somehow faded away when they had arrived at their destination, the horror maze. Guanlin’s eyes began to sparkle as the entered the queue and the atmosphere became heavy. Kenta slowly reached for Yongguk’s hands seeking comfort from them. Kenta was fearless but he hated horror so it made him feel on edge but since it was what Guanlin wanted he quickly accepted to be a good elder to his underclassmen. Seonho looked dead as the zombies on the pictures and would look back from time to time seeing if there was anything spooky behind him. The person who was at the back of them got annoyed and told him off. Seonho bowed apologetically and anxiously stood in line with the others. Seonho liked amusement parks but he was always here for the mellow kids’ rides. He’s a fucking pussy what do you expect? 

 

It was finally their turn, Yongguk and Kenta lead the way with the eldest huddling closer and closer to the other boy making him quite cautious with his steps. Guanlin walked beside Seonho as the younger looked back from time to time. They were nearing a corner and a ghost popped out and scared them. But it was a little too much for the eldest and rushed off while dragging Yongguk with him leaving Guanlin and Seonho behind.

 

“KENTA-HYUNG! DON’T LEAVE US!” Seonho screamed for the foreigners to come back. He slowly proceeded after realising that the two would not come back for them. Seonho found his hands tightly holding onto Guanlin’s arms. Every time a scarer would appear Seonho would quickly shut his eyes and bury his face onto Guanlin’s shoulder. 

 

“Tell me when they’re gone…”

 

“They’re gone.”

 

“FUCKING LIES!”

 

“Then they’re still here.”

 

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! JESUS CHRIST!” Guanlin didn't know how to deal with Seonho and making him perplexed with how to react. 

 

They finally reached the end and Seonho quickly let go in relief that his torture was finally over. Guanlin feeling a bit disappointed that Seonho lost his grip on him earlier than the other rides before. They were back at the entrance with Kenta still holding onto Yongguk. 

 

“I LOST SEONHO-AH AND GUANLIN-AH! IT’S ALL MY FAULT YONGGUK-AH!” 

 

“No, it isn’t hyung.”

 

“KENTA-HYUNG!” Seonho waved and Kenta’s eye lit up and was happy to see his younger friends. 

 

“I’M SO SORRY I RAN AWAY!”

 

“IT’S OKAY KENTA-HYUNG I WOULD’VE DONE THE SAME!” The two hugged and comforted each other as Yongguk and Guanlin watched fondly as if they were two puppies cuddling each other.  

 

“Seonho-ah! Let me make up for it! I’ll buy you corn dogs!” Kenta pulled away and Seonho nodded vigorously and they went back hugging each other. After they stopped, Kenta had bought everyone corn dogs and churros as a snack. They continued on with walking as they ate.

 

As they were eating and Kenta and Yongguk’s pace were faster than the two as they walked to different sights. Seonho held hands with Guanlin, trying to eat his corn dog with one hand as ketchup spreading everywhere on his face. 

 

“Hang on,” Guanlin stopped and grabbed a tissue and wiped Seonho’s face. The other was surprised and almost flipped out but he managed well enough to keep himself contain and just internally scream. 

 

“Um…thanks…” Guanlin smiled at Seonho and the boy could feel his face burn up. 

 

“You guys are so slow! C’mon!” Kenta cheered waving his hands up to the boys. Guanlin gripped Seonho’s hand and lightly tugged at him signalling him to walk in a faster pace. 

 

“Do you guys wanna ride the ferris wheel together?” Kenta excitedly asked the younger pair. 

 

“Um, I don’t know…” Seonho couldn't tell them that the ferris wheel were designed for two people per box and Seonho couldn't separate Yongguk and Kenta from each other meaning he would be in a box with Guanlin. 

 

“Yeah, if hyung wants it,” Guanlin nodded with the Japanese. Oh shit. Seonho thought. Oh shit, kept repeating in his head until they were next up in line for the ferris wheel. 

 

“Sorry, two people per carriage,” The man explained to them. 

 

“It’s okay, me and Guanlin can share a box!” Seonho persisted the two elders to the carriage. 

 

As they entered the box, Seonho began to pace then when he sat, he vigorously started tapping on the floor. He didn't want to be alone with Guanlin right now, he thought too much of it but he couldn't stop. Guanlin pouted his bottom lip and held on to Seonho’s tapping leg. 

 

“Stop moving so much.”

 

Seonho understood that was reasonable he didn't want to start a commotion in their carriage. Guanlin scooted over to Seonho getting too close for Seonho’s standards. The younger swallowed his breath and closed his eyes shut. What was he doing was he waiting for Guanlin to kiss him? What was he waiting for.

 

“Hey, look,” Guanlin tapped Seonho’s shoulder as they reached the peak for the ferris wheel seeing all the attractions and rides below them. Seonho’s eyes grew in wonder and Guanlin watched as the boy went in to a trance of the adoring view. His heart-beat faster by the sight and a smile grew across his face. Seonho looked at Guanlin and saw his eyes were big as his seeing the top view, but he didn't know Guanlin was looking at him all that time. 

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Seonho continued to admire the view, Guanlin never broke his gaze to the younger, mentally taking pictures of this moment. He sorta wished that this ride would never end. 

 

The two pairs got off their carriages different from before they were all smiling and felt elated and light. 

 

“That was awesome! Right Yongguk-ah?” Kenta smiled to Yongguk and the latter nodded his head in agreement. 

 

Seonho grinned at Guanlin seeing the two foreigners so happy with the day’s outcome. He was glad that they were happy even though most of the day was torture for him. But the view from the ferris wheel never disappoints and made him feel like the day was all worth it. 

 

* * *

 

Daehwi regretted his decision of coming to the game. The court wasn't really filled with students cheering but there was enough of a crowd to cause an uproar of cheers. Daehwi had spotted Donghyun cheering on one of the bleachers with Sewoon. They clapped and cheered along with the crowd. Youngmin and his teammates entered and their side cheered for the team. Daehwi stood at the entrance as the team entered and Youngmin smiled and greeted the younger boy. 

 

"Hey! You're gonna watch the game?"

 

"Yeah. You know I'm your biggest fan, hyung!" Youngmin pinched Daehwi's nose and cooed at him like a baby.

 

"I know. I know. You're like my lucky charm," Usually Daehwi's face would burn up and his heart would start to flutter but he didn't feel that. What did he feel?

 

"Hyung, you've been winning games long before I came along," he playfully pushed Youngmin's hand away from his nose.

 

"I guess but you've brought a lot of good things to me," He gently caressed Daehwi's head then ruffled his hair, "Well I've got a game to win. Cheer me on?"

 

"Okay hyung," Daehwi smiled and watched his hyung run to his team. He exhaled loudly and bit his bottom lip. Fuck. He hesitated around wondering if he should leave or not. He turned back and forth at the exit still in conflict with himself. He finally decided to leave because fuck it until a voice, a familiar voice called him out. 

 

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Daehwi swallowed hard and turned to the voice. 

 

"Samuel! Why are you here?"

 

"It's my team. Why wouldn't I be here?"

 

"Your team?"

 

"Yeah, their my team," Samuel pointed to his team at the other side. They were Youngmin's opponents. 

 

"So, you play?"

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

"Um..." Awkward silence, "I'm sorry, I realised I know your name but you don't know mine. I'm Daehwi."

 

"I know."

 

"You know?" Samuel nodded. 

 

"I asked Jisung-hyung about you and you're pretty popular." Yoon Jisung of course he would know Samuel. He has tea about everyone, everywhere. You'd think he doesn't, oh that's where you're wrong. 

 

"What did he say?"

 

"He told me you're the cutest member of the drama club," Samuel winked at Daehwi and the latter blushed and gaped at the cheesy line. "That you're always lead. But you know what's weird?"

 

"What?"

 

"He asked me about how I knew you and of course I said that I signed your petition thing. But you know what he told me?"

 

Fuck. Shit. Daehwi internally cursed to himself. "He told me that you guys are nowhere near in need of funds. When I told him about it, he was surprised and he told me that you guys have a showcase almost every month and that you're gonna have an international showcase. So why would you create a petition for more funds? Are you corrupt?"

 

"What?! No. It wasn't like that... It was just..."

 

"It was just?" 

 

"...a way to get your name..." Daehwi mumbled. Samuel came closer with a cocky look on his face.

 

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

 

"...it was a stupid way to get your name..." Daehwi said louder but mumbled most bits.

 

"Couldn't hear you, one more time?"

 

"I said it was a fucking stupid idea to get your stupid fucking name! Okay?!" 

 

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!" Samuel faked gasped at Daehwi's potty mouth. Daehwi didn't usually curse but only to Seonho and Guanlin, but to be fair, Seonho deserved it and Guanlin didn't understand 50% of their conversations. Daehwi wanted to die where he was as Samuel started laughing at him. "God. You're cute," Samuel said as he wiped away his tear. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You're too cute."

 

"I heard you. Asshole."

 

"Thank you I always aspire to be an asshole," Daehwi rolled his eyes at him. "Hey if I win, can I take you on a date."

 

"What?"

 

"I mean! Only if I win."

 

"What if you lose."

 

"Haven't really thought about losing? Hm... I guess if I lose I'll leave that up to you," Samuel's team signalled him to huddle up. Samuel quickly waved goodbye and ran to the other side. Daehwi made it up to their side of the bleachers.

 

"Dae-ah!" Donghyun called his attention.

 

"Donghyunnie-hyung, you...you came to watch the game?"

 

"Yeah Sewoonie-hyung asked me to come," Sewoon coolly greeted at the youngest and Donghyun scooted to give Daehwi some space to sit with him.

 

"I didn't know you liked basketball, hyung." 

 

"Hm? I'm not a big fan but I guess it's fun to watch," Donghyun said, focusing on the court most likely keeping his eyes out for Youngmin. Daehwi continued to eye his upperclassmen as the game started. He stared wondering what Donghyun had that he didn't. Questions popped up into the young boy's mind, asking who? What? When? Where and How? 

 

The whistle blew and the opposing team had brought out a new player. It was Samuel. Daehwi snapped out of his trance and decided he should just focus on the game. His eyes found their way to Samuel's direction. His eyes began to follow Samuel around. Every attempt to shoot. Every pass he made. Every time he had pat his teammates back. Daehwi watched him closely. When Samuel's team had failed to score Daehwi would cringe and his nose would scrunch up in disappointed. Was he actually rooting for the other team? 

 

There was only a few seconds left on the clock and Samuel had the ball. His team was behind by 3 points and hoped to catch up. When Samuel decided to shoot the ball, Daehwi's heart stop, he prayed that it would go in. He clenched his teeth and tightly shut his eyes. "...Please get in."

It suddenly became silent and screams ruptured. Samuel had missed the shot. They lost. Samuel ran his hands through his hair and slumped down to the ground. His teammates gathered up to him to comfort their loss. 

 

Daehwi was neither happy nor sad. His side had cheered louder and louder making Donghyun and Sewoon jump up and celebrate. Daehwi was probably the only one sitting. The crowd made their way down to cheer their win. Yet still being respectful to the other team. Daehwi went to the nearest exit and couldn't spot Youngmin anywhere. He sighed and decided to just walk around campus. He heard laughs by the old gym storage room, decided to approach it. 

 

"Hehe..."

 

Daehwi peeked by a nearby corner hoping not to get caught. He had saw Donghyun laughing as Youngmin reached up to carry him up. 

 

"Congratulations, hyung. You did great," Donghyun smiled and softly kissed Youngmin. 

 

"Haha...Did I? They were a tough opponent."

 

"You did. You're so amazing hyung," Donghyun cupped his boyfriends cheeks. Youngmin smiled and kissed his hands then pressed his head to Donghyun's. 

 

"Thank you."

 

Daehwi was silent. He bit his lips. He wanted to run away. Oh god, why was he here? He slid his back down on the floor and huddled his knees together as he buried his face in them. He felt a soft hand lightly shake him.

 

"Daehwi."

 

Daehwi looked up surprised to see Samuel. He looked exasperated and was breathing heavily. 

 

"....Muel..." Daehwi's eyes began to tear up and hugged Samuel. He didn't care if he was sweaty or he smelled bad. Samuel unhooked Daehwi's arms and pulled him to stand up. He saw Youngmin and Donghyun from a far, laughing and smiling. He looked back at the sullen Daehwi and he had finally caught on. He pulled Daehwi's arm to run up the stairs to the rooftop.

 

They came up to the rooftop both panting, Daehwi stopped and let his tears flow. He cried and wailed as Samuel pulled him closer to his chest. Daehwi calmed down and sniffled his tears. 

 

“Will you take me out?”

 

“But I lost?”

 

“That’s your consequence for losing, you have to deal with me.”

 

“Gladly,” Samuel took his hand and they went downstairs. They entered the now empty gym for Samuel to grab his stuff. 

 

“They left you.”

 

“I don’t mind. I told them to anyways,”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know? I felt like walking home. Maybe convince you to give me your number?”

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“You didn't say no,” Daehwi nodded, he was right it wasn't a ‘no’ and it wasn't a ‘yes’ either. “Why do you still want me to take you out?”

 

“Maybe I needed it.” 

 

“Maybe you do.”

 

The two headed out for their date, it was mid-to-late afternoon and Samuel was still in his basketball garb and a jacket over. He slung his bag over one shoulder and reached his hand towards Daehwi’s. When the small boy felt Samuel’s warmth he reeled back his hand awkwardly. 

 

“S-sorry, I thought you were okay with it, like back then. I should've asked,” Samuel apologised as he clenched his reject hand into a fist. Daehwi felt shy all of a sudden. He didn't feel this way before, he felt bad that he rejected Samuel. He shook it off and forced himself to grab Samuel’s hand but Samuel snapped away, “You don’t have to force yourself.” 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I get it, it’s awkward, uh… I’ll be honest with you I’m not sure how this works.”

 

“Me neither, I’m not really used to… Y’know?”

 

“Y-yeah I get it,” They awkwardly laughed to fill their silence. They made their way into a small convenient store nearby. They bought instant noodles and other items to add in. They even got ice cream. After they paid, they sat in one of the chairs eating their ice cream and waiting for their noodles to be ready. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m eating ice cream before my noodles.”

 

“It’s nice to eat something cold before something hot.”

 

“Is that how it works?”

 

“Probably,” Samuel shrugged and quickly finished his ice cream. Daehwi was amazed at Samuel, how could he not get a brain freeze? Daehwi wondered. Then after awhile Daehwi finished their ice cream and their noodles were finally ready. They broke their chopsticks and thanked their meal. They opened the cover of the ramyeon cup to reveal an irresistible aroma. Samuel blew on his noodles before taking such a big bite. 

 

“Pho, whaft’s wifh yu enf daft guy?” Samuel asked with his mouth full of food.

 

“What?”

 

“So what’s with you and y’know those guys we saw.”

 

“Youngmin-hyung and Donghyun-hyung?”

 

“Yeah. You got like a grudge on them or something?”

 

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s a long story.”

 

“I’ve got time.”

 

“I’m sure you do.”

 

“Well, what about them?”

 

“God this is awkward. I barely know you.”

 

“Hey you barely knew me but you shooed me away the other day I’m completely harmless!”

 

“Why were you waiting at the gate?”

 

“Ah! Avoiding the subject, I see. Well if you must know. I wasn't really waiting for anyone particularly, that wasn't a lie. I just wanted to scope out the enemies at their home base, I guess? But I didn't know how so I just stuck by the entrance gate waiting for something. That didn't happen so it was a bust. Okay, now answer my question. What’s up with you and those guys?” Daehwi sighed giving in to him. 

 

“There’s not really any bad blood. It’s just that, Youngmin-hyung, well, he’s my crush.”

 

“Oh. And you saw him with his boyfriend. That must hurt.”

 

“Well, it wasn't the first time. I don’t know I just felt things that I wanted to move on but where’s the closure? Just forget that I like him?” 

 

“I don’t know you could tell him?”

 

“Tell him?” 

 

“Yeah, get that shit out of your system,” Samuel pointed at Daehwi with his chopsticks and ate the rest of his noodles. 

 

“How?”

 

“Dun’t afsk me,” Samuel scoffed with his mouth full of food. 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full it’s gross.”

 

“Sowwy,”

 

Daehwi let go of the subject and continued on with their so called ‘date.’ After they ate they decided to walk of their food through the park passing by Daehwi’s home. They talked about various things. Daehwi ranted on and on about Seonho and his incapability of seeing through the human emotion. Samuel talked about his older brothers, they weren't really related by blood but they had spent a long time with Samuel when he was young and felt sad when he had to move away from them. It was already dark yet a part of Daehwi didn't want to leave. They made it to the entrance of his house , Samuel yawned at him and parted as they said their goodbyes. 

 

“I had a good time with you,” Samuel told the shorter boy.

 

“Me too.”

 

“I guess, I’ll be seeing you?” 

 

“I guess so,” Daehwi smiled and Samuel left. When Daehwi reached his room he slumped to the floor and grabbed his phone. He wanted to text Samuel if he got home safely then realising he had forgot to take Samuel’s number. Daehwi cursed under his breath and tried to look him up online. There was nothing. No Kim Samuel. Daehwi threw his phone to his bed and buried his face into his palms.

 

“YOU’RE A FUCKING IDIOT LEE DAEHWI,” He screamed but his sentence was muffled by his hands. He heard knocking by his window, it was probably Seonho being a little shit, Daehwi thought. “What,” Daehwi coldly said to the other. 

 

“Uh? I heard screaming are you okay?”

 

“Do I look okay?”

 

“Honestly, you look like you’ve been on an emotional roller coaster.”

 

“Well you look like you’ve been on an actual roller coaster.”

 

“I mean I went to an amusement park, what’s your excuse?”

 

“Long story.”

 

“Okay, cool. Don’t wanna hear it.”

 

“Fuck you, I’m gonna tell you,” Daehwi talked on about his emotional day and Seonho did the same. They sarcastically commented on each other’s stories like how Daehwi made fun of Seonho for being a pussy and Seonho told him off by saying his love life would come crashing down in flames. They were friends so it was okay. 

 

The next weeks, Daehwi had stopped seeing Samuel. He had no contact of him whatsoever and he couldn't really find him anywhere they were on their date. Daehwi felt disappointed but knew it was probably for the best. Maybe it was a sign, Daehwi thought. Maybe it was a sign for him to move on. But Daehwi couldn't help but ask. Where was Samuel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... I'm sorry for the excessive samhwi i really wanted to squeeze in a lot of samhwi here so i could make way for ongniel next chapter.


	9. "You just can't do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ^^ sorry for not updating so soon i actually wrote this chapter a long time ago then i realised i wasn't really satisfied with it so i made a new one completely...
> 
> uh so much stuff has happened. like MXM and JBJ where i'm crying and happy at the same time. :^) 
> 
> the chapter is kinda long... well not kinda it's 5.5K words... hopefully to make up for not updating so soon I have 2 chapters left so woohoo!! winkdeep will make their entrance soon and uh minhyun is just a good butt 
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 3K+ HITS !! I REALLY APPRECIATE HEHE ^^

Daehwi hadn't seen Samuel for weeks and as time passed the less he seemed to care or the more he gave up on being hopeful. He didn't want to wait for someone who isn't there. The drama club had finished rehearsals early focusing more on set-making, Donghyun told Daehwi he could go home early while the production team work on the set. It was way too early and Daehwi knew Seonho was still at work and he would be alone in the house anyways so he headed to a certain sophomore who loves and adores his presence. 

 

“Get the fuck out of here,” Woojin deadpanned at the smaller boy. 

 

“What?! No! Don’t make me go! I’m alone you’re all I have!” Daehwi pleaded. 

 

“Ugh, I don’t give a shit.”

 

“Hyung! Stop being so mean!” 

 

“Can’t you see I’m very busy.”

 

“No you’re not you guys just won a big dance competition and I can see you guys celebrating.” 

 

“Very busy,” Woojin narrowed his eyes towards Daehwi. 

 

“Hey! Daehwi!” Ong Seongwoo, the happy-go-lucky extra king senior called out to the freshman putting his arms over the younger’s shoulder. “Don’t be so mean to DaeDae, he’s going through some shit. Like uh…What’re you doing here?” Seongwoo asked Daehwi. 

 

“I’m alone and I need Woojin-hyung’s comfort.” 

 

“And my answer is no,” Woojin quickly retorted back. 

 

“AWW!! Woojinie is no help! Don’t worry Seongwoo-hyung is here! I can be your crying shoulder!” Seongwoo pulled Daehwi closer to the elder’s chest. 

 

“Isn’t it supposed to be shoulder to cry on?” Woojin corrected. 

 

“Same difference,” Seongwoo waved off the boy’s comment. 

 

“Thanks I guess? It’s really just love problems,” Daehwi sighed.

 

“OHO! LOVE INDEED IS STRANGE! WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM MY BOY!” Seongwoo confidently smirked.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“Shut up Woojin,” Seongwoo hissed back at Woojin. 

 

“Okay so there’s this guy I’ve been crushing on since like start of high school but he’s already dating someone so I don’t know whether or not I should continue crushing on him or just stop because it’s really fucking awkward. Then another guy shows up and he asks me out. We had a good time and I kinda like him which kinda fucks me up ‘cuz do I like him or do I like the guy I’ve been crushing on since forever. Now I haven’t seen him in like weeks, why is love so complicated? I honestly wish love was more simple, how you and Niel-hyung do it?” Daehwi pouted.

 

“Do what?” Seongwoo looked at his precious underclassmen with confusion.

 

“Uh. Y’know dating? You guys make it looks so easy and natural.”

 

“But I’m not dating Daniel?”

 

“Wait what?!” Daehwi and Woojin screamed in unison, equally shocked by Seongwoo statement. 

 

“But? You guys? Are so perfect?” Daehwi took Seongwoo’s arm off his shoulder.

 

“Yeah I know I am but like I’m not dating Daniel? So what about DaeDae and his love problems.”

 

“Fuck, that! I need answers!” Daehwi demanded with Woojin furiously nodding at the back. 

 

“When have you two NOT been dating?” Woojin asking so desperately. 

 

“Since like forever? LOL.” Seongwoo looked at his younger brothers. 

 

“No fucking way,” Woojin was in true disbelief and so was Daehwi. If Seongwoo and Daniel weren't dating was love even real? 

 

“You guys are LIKE SO GAY FOR EACH OTHER RIGHT?” Daehwi’s eyes twitched. 

 

“Uh…no…Daniel’s straight. I’m pansexual, I’m just super open ya know?”

 

“DANIEL’S STRAIGHT?!” Woojin had another internal conflict inside him. What is this world coming to? Daehwi and Woojin thought. 

 

“I thought you guys knew?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. 

 

“YEAH WE KNEW YOU GUYS WERE LIKE THE GAYEST COUPLE IN THE SCHOOL!” Woojin grabbed the elder’s shirt. 

 

“Holy shit really? LOL. I had no idea.” 

 

“I’ve been lied to my whole life?” Daehwi feeling personally attacked. 

 

“We never really said that we were?” 

 

“You just LOOKED LIKE YOU DID? AND WHEN PEOPLE ASKED IF YOU GUY’S WERE TOGETHER YOU SAID YES?!” Woojin still mentally freaking out. 

 

“Yeah, because we are like together? I mean they saw us standing together?”

 

“THEY DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!” Daehwi wanted to strangle this hyung. 

 

“YO! DON’T HURT ME I WANT TO GRADUATE IN ONE PIECE!” 

 

“Hey Daehwi. Hey Woojin,” Daniel suddenly greeted the younger as they were about to pounce on Seongwoo, saving his friend from death. 

 

“Daniel! Help me! My precious kids want to kill me!” Seongwoo hid behind Daniel’s back. 

 

“Oh? Nice one,” Daniel gave a thumbs up to Woojin and Daehwi still with a killing intent towards Seongwoo. “Anyways,” Daniel turned to face Seongwoo and their faces were almost pressed against each other. “I’m gonna pick up my cousin from daycare, you wanna come with?”

 

“Little Woojin? Way better than our current Woojin,” Seongwoo eyed the red-haired edgy teen. The current Woojin mouthed ‘fuck you’ back at his hyung. “Yeah, I would love to pick up Woojin-ah with you.” 

 

“Cool, thanks,” With that Daniel left Seongwoo with Woojin and Daehwi who still wanted to kill him. 

 

“Haha, you know as my precious dongsaengs you must respect your elder right? I’m the hyung!” Seongwoo cried as the two boys started chasing their elder. 

 

* * *

 

 

Seonho was bored. Just fucking tired. Guanlin had missed classes for some reason and he had no one else to bother. He could play with the kids but sitting here was just as tiring so he didn’t. He sat there waiting for Hongseok’s class to end. He started reading a webcomic he had found while surfing the internet, goddamn was he bored. 

 

“Ugggggghhh…” Seonho groaned as he slammed his cellphone down on his desk. He then proceeded to bang his forehead on the desk for time to pass by. 

 

“Seonho-ah?” An angel called him. Seonho looked up to see a concerned Kenta worried for the younger.

 

“Kenta-hyung! I missed you!”

 

“What’re you talking about I saw you before my classes?” 

 

“Yeah, but I was bored during that time. I almost died.”

 

“You’re exaggerating. Oh! Hey Yongguk-ah!” Kenta waved to Yongguk. After their amusement park outing they had gotten closer and they liked touching each other more. Wait that sounded wrong. Well Yongguk was more comfortable with Kenta, yeah. He wouldn't freak out as much if Kenta started holding his hands for no reason whatsoever, like what they are doing right now. Holding hands, interlacing their fingers and tightly gripping on each other. Were they dating? Nope. That was just the thing. They did everything that made them look like a couple but weren't actually. That was the most frustrating part of their relationship. Seonho would sometimes just wish he could make them kiss. Which is weird now thinking about it. 

 

“Hyung. How was class.”

 

“It was good, how about yours?”

 

“Hongseok is a beast that’s for sure.” 

 

“I didn’t know you two boys were dating?” A man with bleached blond hair said with a unlit cigarette in his mouth. 

 

“Hyojong-hyung, no smoking,” Seonho reminded him. 

 

“Don’t worry it’s not even lit. So. You guys are dating?” Hyojong went back to the foreign boys. 

 

“What does that mean?” Kenta tilted his head in question due to his limited Korean vocabulary. 

 

“Uh…you know, are you guys boyfriends?” Hyojong tried to make Kenta understand. 

 

“Oh! Yongguk-ah and I are very close!” Kenta didn't seem to get Hyojong’s explanation. 

 

“He means if we kiss a lot,” Yongguk said, Kenta stared at Yongguk now fully comprehending what the older man asked them. Kenta grew red and embarrassed. 

 

“N-n-no! Kenta doesn't kiss Yongguk-ah! I—“ He looked at Yongguk but quickly broke away from his gaze. “I haven’t even had my first kiss yet…” Kenta shyly said, it made Seonho’s heart pop, fuck was this boy cute. He did not understand that how that boy was older than him. He was purer than Seonho ever was. 

 

“Oh…uh…I’m sorry I asked you two just look good together,” Hyojong rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit guilty. 

 

“It’s fine, Kenta-hyung. Others haven’t had their first kiss yet either,” Yongguk calmly comforted the elder. 

 

“Has Yongguk-ah kissed anyone?” Suddenly Seonho and Hyojong’s ears perked up and were very expectant of the Chinese boy’s answer. 

 

“Yes,” Yongguk told the Japanese boy without hesitation. Kenta’s eyes fell to the ground and feeling a bit disappointed yet he kinda expected it. 

 

“I see,” Silence. “Oh! Look at the time I need to go back to my dorm! I still have something to do. Bye Seonho-ah! Bye Hyojong-hyung! Bye Yongguk,” Kenta avoided Yongguk’s gaze and quickly left. 

 

“Ah! Yongguk-hyung is so mean!” Seonho teased. 

 

“Yongguk-ah! You’re never gonna get him like that!” Hyojong joined in. 

 

“I don’t understand? Why?”

 

“You have no subtly. This was your chance to go like, ‘I have gotten my first kiss want me to take yours?’ OR BETTER YET, ‘No I haven’t but you can take mine.’” Seonho tried to mimic Yongguk’s voice terribly. “Hyung has to be more suave!”

 

“I am suave.”

 

“Sure you are kid,” Hyojong patted Yongguk’s back. 

 

“Excuse me! I’m here to pick up Lee Woojin! Oh, Yongguk,” A familiar voice called to the Chinese boy. 

 

 “Daniel-hyung, you’re here?” 

 

“Yup, that I am. Here for classes?”

 

“Yeah,” The two awkwardly stood beside each other waiting for someone to speak. 

 

“Woojin-ah! Your cousin is here!” Seonho called out for a certain small boy. 

 

“Niel-hyung! Is Seongwoo-hyung here?!” Woojin, the small little boy ran towards his older cousin, and Daniel picked up the small boy as if it was nothing. Seongwoo suddenly appeared sneaking up to the little boy and Woojin couldn't be anymore happier. 

 

“Seongwoo-hyung! I missed you!” Woojin grinned ear to ear to see his other favourite hyung. 

 

“I missed you too! Niel said I can come over and play all night!” 

 

“Really?!” Woojin looked at his cousin in disbelief 

 

“No, we’re gonna study remember, Seongwoo?” 

 

“Oh yeah. And that too!” 

 

“Well I wouldn't want to keep you happy family waiting, come on get out of here!” Seonho handed Daniel Woojin’s bag and directed them out to the door. 

 

“Oh, yeah thanks, say bye Woojin-ah.” 

 

“Bye Seonho-butthyung!” Woojin waved at Seonho happily. 

 

“ _Butthyung_?” Hyojong raised his eyebrow. 

 

“Shut up, I didn't want it,” Seonho hissed at the elder as he waved goodbye towards the young boy and his two older caretakers. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yongguk has lived alone for almost 2 years and lived in a dorm not too far away from school and from his classes at the Hongseok’s daycare. He didn't really live alone like he was the only person in his dorm room, no, he had a roommate named Kim Sihyun who was the exact opposite of him. Well, sorta, he was more lively and showed more emotion than Yongguk would ever would. They also had a cat named Tolbi, they were allowed to keep pets in their dorm which was quite lucky for them. Yongguk had found Tolbi, 4 months ago, abandoned in an alley and decided to take care of him. Even though Tolbi was young, he was very violent and had a very high guard against the two Kims. Tolbi would usually scratch them or hiss at them and was not too keen on new people. Yongguk still cared for the cat, he liked him that way. Yongguk had always lived a silent life not until 4 months ago. 

 

It was raining that one night after his supplementary classes they gave foreigners in school which didn't really help Yongguk so much. The classes were overpriced and his poor wallet couldn't handle any more. He tried to find cheaper classes but they weren't always the best so he had stuck with it for a long time. He was an exchange student since the start of the year. He had suddenly moved to Korea because his family had sent him here for reasons, Yongguk wasn't comfortable talking about. Although Yongguk didn't miss China so much.

 

He was near the corner of a nearby convenient store when he saw him. He stopped and noticed a boy by the alley cooing at the cardboard box starting to soak in the rain. 

 

“ _Hello little kitty,_ ” He boy spoke in Japanese. Yongguk didn't really understand him but as a foreigner he could feel the boy’s words roll of the tongue with comfortability as he spoke in his native language. His voice felt sad and lonely.

 

“ _Are you alone?_ ” 

 

“ _Me too, I’m alone too. I’m all alone, you must miss your family, huh? Me too, I miss mine too._ ”

 

Yongguk felt the boy was just as alone as he was. He knew language was a barrier but he knew what being alone felt like. 

 

 _“Here, take my umbrella so you can be dry, I know cats hate rain, you be a good kitty okay?_ ” The cat purred nuzzling its face to the boy’s leg. 

 

“ _Here, have some of my food too, it isn't cat food but it’s good food._ ” Yongguk watched the boy lay down his leftover triangle kimbap, he caressed the small cat and ran in the rain. _“I’m sorry, I have to go now,_ ” The boy left as he ran in the rain leaving the small kitten alone again. Yongguk wanted to just leave the cat alone but once the boy left, but he heard the cat started crying. Yongguk felt bad for the small thing and approached it. He knelt down to the cat and used his school jacket to carry the kitten. Out of impulse he had brought the kitten back to his dorm apartment. It wasn't like it pets weren't allowed, Yongguk felt the cat struggling in his grasp when he had opened the door. His roommate Sihyun looked at him with shock as he saw the kitten jump out of Yongguk’s jacket as if he had magically made a small cat appear. 

 

“I can explain,” Yongguk said. 

 

“Like hell yeah you are,”  Sihyun said raising his eyebrows as he watched the cat roam around their apartment.  

 

Yongguk exhaled, “So I saw this guy,” Sihyun raised his hand in front of Yongguk signalling him to stop from talking. 

 

“And I’ve heard enough.”

 

“I barely said anything?”

 

“Yeah I already know it’s some guy who was taking care of the cat and you got so soft you suddenly got the feeling to bring the cat home with you because you were in the moment and you were thinking of that guy. Fucking gay by the way,” Sihyun said all on point and aligned with what Yongguk was going to say as if he read his mind.  The Chinese boy just nodded in agreement confirming Sihyun’s deductions. “Oh yeah, before I forget, here,” Sihyun handed Yongguk a flyer he had gotten of the street, it was an ad for a tutorial centre near his school. “I heard from Jungjung this place is actually pretty dope, you should check it out. I mean it might be better than what Mnet offers?” Sihyun pointed at the flyer. Yongguk stared at the flyer, it was cheap. He saw the address and mentally noted that it was also a daycare centre. Which was quite odd for Yongguk. A daycare and a tutorial centre? He didn't know if he could trust this place or not but what was the harm in checking it out. 

 

The day after class, Yongguk found himself by the tutorial centre Sihyun told him about. He gripped the flyer in his hand tighter and made his way to the front desk. He saw someone under the desk trying to organise something, Yongguk cleared his throat to get the person’s attention. 

 

“Ahem.”

 

“Oh! Sorry!”

 

The person, shocked, quickly tried to get up but hit their head on the bottom of the desk when doing so. The loud thud made Yongguk’s eyes grow wide and hoped they were okay. It was a young boy who didn't even look like he was out of high school stared at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Can I help you?” The boy eyed Yongguk.

 

“I’m here for this,” Yongguk handed the flyer to the boy. The boy took the flyer and squinted his eyes then put the flyer closer to his face. 

 

“Uh…Teacher Hongseok!!” The boy yelled. Yongguk watched as the boy scurry off to one of the classrooms then dragging out an older man to the front desk. 

 

“Seonho-ah, what now?” The man probably Teacher Hongseok said as the young boy pulled his arm. 

 

“There’s a student for you,” Seonho awkwardly pointed at Yongguk. 

 

“Eh? Didn't I teach you how enrolment goes around here? You can’t keep calling me to do this.”

 

“But Teacher! I don’t wanna I signed up for playing with kids not this!”

 

“You know I can still fire you right? Just do your job. Ughh,” Hongseok pulled his arm away from Seonho and saw Yongguk standing there like he doesn't know anything. “Hey! Here’s a sign-up form,” Hongseok sighed and grabbed a enrolment sheet on the desk and handed it to Yongguk. Yongguk stared at the form given to him and couldn't understand half of the words written on the form. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Yongguk said.

 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Hongseok asked while Seonho hid behind the elder’s back.

 

“I’m a foreigner, I don’t really understand this.”

 

“Oh…um? Are you Chinese?” Yongguk nodded. 

 

“ _Ahh, you should’ve told me, this is awkward, I’m Teacher Hongseok by the way,_ ” Hongseok said in Chinese, talking so fluently. Seonho’s eyes widen in awe of his boss’ skill. 

 

“Woah! Teacher Hongseok! I didn't know you could speak Chinese!”

 

“We offer Chinese lessons of course I speak Chinese.”

 

“ _I’m Jin Longguo, but I’m known as Kim Yongguk in Korea._ ” 

 

“ _I see, I have a lot of Chinese students here so hopefully you guys can get along,_ ” Hongseok smiled assuring the younger. 

 

“Uwaaah! Teacher Hui what do I do!” A loud voice cut them off, it was a small yet older man comforting a smaller boy. 

 

“Aww! Don’t worry Kenta! I’m sure they’re doing fine!” The older man patted the smaller boy’s back. 

 

“How do you know?! He could be hurt or worse, injured!” 

 

“Kenta, those mean the same thing.”

 

“Ah!! I hope the cat is okay!” 

 

“What’s wrong Kenta-hyung?” Seonho asked the small boy. 

 

“The cat I was taking care of is gone! Yesterday, I was heading off home to give him his dinner and I gave him my umbrella to stay dry but when I went there before going to school he was gone! So I thought the cat might come back after school but when I checked again he still wasn't there! Oh! Seonho-ah what do I do!” Kenta started crying again. 

 

“What’s this cat about? Why couldn't you just take him home?” Hongseok asked the crying boy. 

 

“Kenta found a cat nearby the convenient store and he can’t bring it home because his dorm doesn't allow pets,” Teacher Hui answered. It suddenly hit  Yongguk it was his cat this Kenta boy was talking about. 

 

“Uh…” Yongguk’s voice cut the noise and all eyes were on him. “Was this cat, black with white socks?” 

 

“Huh?” Kenta tiled his head.

 

“The cat was it black with a white snout and paws?” Yongguk tried describing the cat again. 

 

“He was! He had whiskers above his eyes like this,” Then Kenta mimicked the cat’s whiskers by placing his hands pointing outwards on top of his eyebrows. Yongguk’s eyes widen and nodded. He had found the Japanese boy talking to the young kitten. Kenta had a smile that was warmer than the sun and pounced on him, giving him a great big hug. Yongguk felt awkward and didn't know whether to hug back. The two teachers and the young boy stood there watching two foreign boys hug. “Where did you find him?!” Kenta pulled away looking straight into Yongguk’s eyes. 

 

“Uh…I…” Yongguk felt really weird and didn't know how to answer the boy, he felt embarrassed for some reason and his heart started to beat faster. “I… found him by an alley alone and crying and thought I’d bring him home.”

 

 “Wow! That’s really nice um…”

 

“Call me Yongguk.”

 

“You’re really nice Yongguk-ssi!” 

 

“No problem, ah…”

 

“Kenta! I’m Kenta! Takada Kenta! K-E-N-T-A!” 

 

“Hehehehe,” Yongguk started laughing at the Japanese boy, he found him very cute. 

 

Yongguk had invited Kenta to his dorm to see the kitten had adopted. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Sihyun runs to the entrance greeting the two foreign boys. “Oh! Hey what’s up?” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Yongguk asked his roommate. 

 

“That stupid cat you got scratched me for the nth time today! I’m just trying to give it some food!” Sihyun hissed as he gripped the place where the kitten scratched him. “Uh… Who is this?” He finally noticed the smaller foreign boy who was looking at him with innocent eyes. 

 

“What does ‘Fuck’ mean?” The Japanese boy tilted his head. 

 

“Uh… it doesn’t have a meaning I made it up, it’s a Sihyun original word, I’m Kim Sihyun by the way,” Sihyun reached out his hand and shook Kenta’s. Kenta warmly smiled to Sihyun causing the younger to fall in love with the Japanese boy. “ _I love you,_ ” Sihyun suddenly said in Japanese. 

 

“Huh? What? I love you too?” Kenta said confused by the boy’s sudden declaration of love. 

 

“Don’t mind Sihyun, Kenta-ssi.”

 

“Hey, you go to our school too! What year are you in?”

 

“Oh! I’m a senior! What about you!”

 

“I’m a sophomore and Yongguk’s a junior. Wait does that mean I get to call you hyung?”

 

“Uh, if you want to!” 

 

“Kenta-hyung! Kenta-hyung! C’mon Yongguk call him Kenta-hyung.”

 

“You don’t even call me hyung.” 

 

“Hehe, Yongguk-ah!” Kenta smiled to Yongguk making the Chinese boy feel embarrassed. 

 

“…Kenta-hyung…” Yongguk softly said making the two boys smile at his shyness. 

 

The boys suddenly turned around after hearing soft meows near living room. It was the cat, Sihyun’s expression darken and Kenta’s lighten. Sihyun and the cat were not so fond of each other evidence being the many scratches on his arm.

 

“ _There you are! I’ve missed you so much!_ ” Kenta cried to the cat in Japanese. Sihyun almost fainted when Kenta rushed to the cat almost knowing he will get hurt by the small demon, but to the Kims’ surprise he wasn’t. The cat purred and snuggled up to the Japanese boy as he continued to speak his native tongue. 

 

“Ugh, no wonder this cat hates us, it’s a Japanese cat with a Chinese teenage boy as his owner who lives in Korea, of course there’s a language barrier,” Sihyun sighed. Yongguk continued to watch Kenta and the cat get close, he liked it especially when the cat would purr close to the elder’s face rubbing its face onto his. The Chinese boy watched ever so fondly when Kenta invited him closer to play with him. 

 

“You can keep the cat you know,” Yongguk said. 

 

“I wish, but my dorm doesn't allow pets, it’s a shame though,” Kenta continued to rub the back of the cat’s ear. 

 

“It is, you seem close, does it have a name?”

 

“Huh? I never gave it one, maybe you wanna give it one?” 

 

“Oh…I’m not good with names.”

 

“Well, if he gets a name I’ll come back and visit you guys,” Kenta smiled to Yongguk showing off his snaggletooth and it finally pierces him, a smile that he liked seeing so much, was the reason why he wanted to keep that smile. That’s how Yongguk, quiet life became noisy, when Kenta would go to his apartment it was never a dull moment. 

 

* * *

 

 

Seonho had a long day of work, he was mostly bored most of the time, the most exciting thing that happened was Yongguk and Kenta being fucking adorable and wrecked for each other. Seonho stopped by to his favourite convenient store in the world with his favourite hyung there to happily greet him. 

 

“Welcom— Oh never mind it’s you,” Minhyun sighed to see Seonho’s bird face. 

 

“Minhyun-hyung! Buy me something!” Seonho demanded the elder. 

 

“Uh, how about no.”

 

“C’mon! Just this once! I’ll treat you next time!”

 

“Don’t you have your own money?” 

 

“Yeah but make me feel better, dammit! I had a long day!”

 

“Listen, I have a graveyard shift later and I just took a double for the convenient store today! Don’t talk to me about having a long day.” 

 

“Hyuuuuuuung!” Seonho gave his pitiful puppy dog eyes that would hopefully work on Minhyun. 

 

“No! We are not doing this I am tired, I have not slept in days! I have school tomorrow and,” Minhyun continued but saw Seonho’s eyes wouldn't give in, so he did instead. “Ugh, fine what do you want?” 

 

“Yay! Thank you hyung!” Seonho ran to the cold drinks and got himself a Sprite and a can of coffee for Minhyun. The elder did as he promised and paid for the drinks himself. God why was Seonho so annoying. The two sat outside by the entrance of the convenient store, not a lot of people came in and Minhyun’s boss was absent almost all the time, so Minhyun practically managed the place himself, which was pretty sad. 

 

“Hyung!” Seonho leaned to Minhyun’s shoulder and the elder didn't mind it was pretty normal for them to act pretty close all the time. Minhyun opened the can of coffee and took a sip as Seonho snuggled up closer to him. 

 

“Hey stop that!” Minhyun raised his hand, threatening to smack Seonho’s face. The two relaxed again enjoying a moment of silence. 

 

“Hey, hyung, how do you know if you like someone?” Seonho suddenly asked. 

 

“Uh, depends on the situation really…”

 

“What if you’ve been friends with this person and they like you then they kissed you and you were like no it’s too soon. Then you don’t talk about it for a long time but then you start to feel things. Now you don’t know if they still like you like that way.”

 

“Why are you asking.”

 

“Because I don’t know how love works?! I don’t know if I know how friends works?! I’m just getting used to people y’know? Friends? Happy? What is love? What’s it like to love? I don’t know? People around me are falling in love and I don’t even know what it is!” Seonho sat up letting his worries flow out, not caring who hears or who cares, all he wanted for his hyung to listen.

 

“You are the most awkward kid I know, but that’s okay. You’ll get it one day. It doesn't have to be now. As long as when you know you know. No one really knows how love, friendship or anything works. They give it explanations so they can think like they get it. You don’t need to define it,” Minhyun pulled Seonho back to his shoulder and the young boy rested his head against him feeling the warmth closer and closer. The two boys stayed again in silence watching time go by.

 

“Seonho.” A deep voice called to the younger. It was a tall boy with intense eyes who Minhyun did not know but has seen him somewhere. Seeing the two boys closely cuddling each other made something click in the Taiwanese boy, he didn't know what he was feeling. 

 

“Guanlin! There you were! You missed classes—“ Guanlin had pulled Seonho up and brisk walked away until Seonho had the strength to pull away from Guanlin’s grip. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” Guanlin leaned onto Seonho’s shoulder breathing down his neck. 

 

“I don’t like seeing you so close with those kinds of people.”

 

“Guanlin, Minhyun-hyung is my friend, there’s nothing weird happening between us besides we’re usually that close,” Seonho pulled Guanlin away making him look into his eyes. “Now, I have to go back I kinda left my stuff there, um. See you tomorrow, Guanlin. Don’t be weird okay?” Seonho left Guanlin. It was all so sudden Seonho shrugged it off and saw Minhyun sitting at the same place still quite fazed from Guanlin. 

 

“Hey, hyung.”

 

“Who was that? He was weird?”

 

“Strangely yeah.” 

 

“You like him don’t you?”

 

“W-w-what?! No!”

 

“It was kinda hot watching you two walk away like that, he looks jealous.”

 

“He isn’t. He just doesn’t communicate well, being a foreigner and all.”

 

“Uhuh. But you like him?”

 

“Shut up! I do not like him! I think. I mean!”

 

* * *

 

 

Daehwi dragged his feet along the pavement as he went home with Woojin and his boyfriend, Hyungseob. He was third-wheeling the cutest couple on the block, wanted to hurl every time they would hold hands or cuddle up close to each other. Did they have no sense of public decency? Daehwi watched the happy couple walk to the bus stop and across was the park, he and Samuel went to that one night. He smiled remembering those thoughts as he could've sworn he saw Samuel. But Daehwi did, he wanted to run to him and ask him where he’s been all this time but alas Samuel was walking around with another man a little bit taller than him with his arms covered in tattoos. He saw Samuel’s soft smile and the way he looked into the other man’s eyes. Figures. Daehwi had put his hopes up too high, that it came crashing down. 

 

“Hey DaeDae? Are you okay?” Hyungseob cut Samuel out of Daehwi’s vision, thankfully he had quickly snapped out of it before it gotten worse. 

 

“Yeah! I was just in though, y’know a lot of stuff’s been going on, hehe,” Daehwi faked, Woojin raised his eyebrows not buying any of Daehwi’s bullshit but didn’t want to say anything good. Fuck off Woojin. 

 

“Are you sure? You don’t look so well?” Hyungseob persisted. 

 

“Seoppie-hyung, I love you but you need to stop worrying so much, it’ll give you wrinkles,” Hyungseop frowned at the younger boy. 

 

“Don’t worry, Seop. Even if you’re gross and wrinkly, I’ll still love you,” Woojin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Daehwi wanted to stab the nearest person, can they stop being the cutest couple? Daehwi thought. 

 

Even though they had past Samuel, Daehwi’s eyes would still wonder back to him, and think about who he was with. It wounded him to just disappear and appear with someone else. He was sure Samuel had an explanation. But the only thing was would Daehwi believe it?

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo kept thinking about what Daehwi and the Other Woojin said, that they thought he and Daniel were dating. What if that did happen, Seongwoo kept thinking he didn't really think about it until someone told him of that. But what if they were dating, would it make any difference? What were the benefits anyways? Getting to kiss Daniel? Well Seongwoo couldn't argue that he may have want to do that more than once. Dates with Daniel? That was like a normal hangout, if Seongwoo thought about it. But probably it would be more intimate? He wouldn't mind that? Then again, Daniel was only interested in women, so it would be impossible for him. Seongwoo was in deep thought when Daniel threw his shirt at him. He was in the middle of dressing up and Seongwoo has seen his body many times before and so did Daniel with Seongwoo’s. Daniel laughed at Seongwoo’s surprised face. 

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“Just thinking…”

 

“About what?” Daniel’s smile relaxed. 

 

“Well, it’s, agh… How do I?” Seongwoo spluttered trying to find the right words. 

 

“Just say it,” Daniel straight-forward as ever. 

 

“Well, Daehwi and Woojin asked how did we do it as a couple but I told them, we weren't and stuff happen and things?”

 

“And?”

 

“And so I was thinking what if we were dating. It’s nothing I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

“Do you wanna try it?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do wanna go out with me?”

 

Seongwoo stared at the his best friend, was that even an option? He didn't know that he could; the possibility that he could date his best friend. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was those weekends where Kenta visited the Kims’ apartment. Kenta and Yongguk were alone that day because Sihyun had something come up and Tolbi was nowhere to be found probably hiding somewhere. So the two foreigners sat on the couch, with Kenta awkwardly fidgeting around while Yongguk stayed as still as he was. 

 

“So…where’s Tobli-ah?” 

 

“I like you,” Yongguk told Kenta without hesitation. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“I don’t want to keep in anymore…”

 

“Like me? Yongguk-ah I like you too. You’re a good friend.”

 

“Not like that, like this,” with that Yongguk’s lips pressed on his elder’s and they did it. They finally kissed. The Chinese boy slowly pulled away watching Kenta’s face grow red and tried to cover up his face. Yongguk did the same, he couldn't believe he just did that. What in the world was he thinking. The two leaned on the opposite side of the couches trying to avoid each other’s gaze. 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

“…What did you say?” 

 

“I kinda liked it. Hehe, so embarrassing.”

 

“Then, can I do it again?” 

 

“…yes, please. I mean okay,” the two boys laughed and they came closer and shared another kiss. The door slammed open and Sihyun caught the two older boys kissing. 

 

“Fucking finally!” Sihyun screamed and slammed the door closed leaving the two again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu for some comments and some discourse lol


	10. "You're just a coward"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you like how the last chapter was like 5.5K words...somehow I fucked up and made this chapter 7.6K words... i don't know either. I still have the one last chapter left ho ho :^0 !

“So you guys are dating?” The two foreign boys nodded. 

 

“Like seriously?” They nodded again.

 

“No joke?” 

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! How many times do we have to confirm it Seonho-ah!” Kenta giggled and playfully hit Seonho but it was actually a pretty hard hit. 

 

“I don’t know you guys could be messing with me,” Seonho said rubbing his arm where Kenta hit him. 

 

“How could we be messing with you?” Yongguk asked with his dead eyes staring at Seonho. 

 

“Uh? I don’t know? Use your imagination. But anyways, give me the details! Who said it first! Did you already make out? Wait! I don’t wanna know! Maybe… Wait are you willing to share?” Seonho raised his eyebrows wondering if they would actually tell him. 

 

“Seonho-ah, you don’t kiss and tell,” Hwitaek said sighing at the young boys as he passed by. 

 

“Boo! Teach Hui, boo! C’mon Kenta-hyung! Gimme details!” 

 

“Teacher Hui is right, it’s embarrassing!” Kenta said covering his embarrassed red face remembering the kisses he and Yongguk shared that day. 

 

“We made out,” Yongguk bluntly told Seonho, delighted and giddy, a wide grin did not leave the young boy’s face. Shocking his boyfriend, Kenta repeatedly started hitting him on the shoulder, Yongguk was still unfazed.

 

“Oh ho ho! Now this is information! Tell me more!”

 

“That’s enough, you guys have classes and you have a job, Seonho-ah,” Hongseok interjected, scolding his students to hurry on to their class. “Seonho, do you perhaps by any chance happen to know where Guanlin is or what he does that’s so important that he has to miss 2 weeks worth of classes?” 

 

“What do you mean? He was here last Monday?”

 

“Seonho, that was last last Monday.”

 

“Really? Days just tend to blur together, you know?”

 

“Seonho.”

 

“I don’t know where Guanlin is, or what he does after school for a matter of fact. Like he tells me anything,” Seonho pouted. 

 

“Just tell him if you see him that he has a stack of worksheets with his name written on them. Literally. He does.”

 

“I’ll tell him when I see him,” Seonho sighed and his boss left him to his work. 

 

After classes, Kenta and Yongguk were not afraid to hold hands in front of the children or show how close they were. It was cute and all but it was painstakingly annoying for Seonho and he was bitter for some reason. 

 

“Hey! Not in front of kids!” Seonho stopped the foreign couple from kissing each other. Not on the lips they had common decency, more like Yongguk kept showering Kenta with small pecks over his face and made the Japanese boy giggle ever so cutely. Seonho thought they were cute but well, he was being a bitter bitch. 

 

“Seonho-ah! We’re going now! Bye see you tomorrow!” Kenta enthusiastically waves good bye to the younger boy as he held hands with his boyfriend. Seonho kept up a smile but as soon as they left the smile melted and he placed his chin on his hand. He was bored again. He slammed his head down on the desk and stayed there for a long time. 

 

“Hey are you okay?” Seonho raised his head to see a shining beautiful man with a mole under one of his eyes. 

 

“Jesus?”

 

“What? No. I’m Daniel, Woojin’s cousin I came to pick him up?”

 

“Oh right sorry, I didn't recognise you without your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Daniel said with his eyes in pain, sheesh, what happened to this guy Seonho wondered. 

 

“Oh, right. ‘friend.’ What happened to him anyways? He’s usually here.”

 

“Well uh, stuff happened,” Daniel looked down on the floor recalling the events that happened a few nights ago. 

 

* * *

 

“Do wanna go out with me?” Daniel asked Seongwoo. 

 

“I-i…”

 

“I’m just playing with you! Did you really think I would do that?” 

 

“…” 

 

“Hahaha, man, the look on your face. Haha!”

 

“Fuck you,” Seongwoo clenched his fist and told him in a low voice.

 

“Dude, it was a joke.”

 

“Well, it wasn't funny, I thought you actually meant it!” 

 

“What, you wanted to go out with me?”

 

“Maybe?! I don’t know? But when you asked if I wanted to go out with you, I was really happy. I thought you liked me the way I liked you! That just wasn't cool, DUDE,” That stabbed Daniel in the heart, he didn't know that Seongwoo had felt that way. He made a mistake and it was going to ruin them. 

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. God this is so awkward, I—” Daniel tried to apologise. 

 

“I don’t care, you said it yourself, it’s just a joke,” Seongwoo got up and left the room abruptly. Daniel tried to talk to him but they didn't speak again that night. When Daniel tried to invite him to his room to get off the world’s most uncomfortable couch. Seongwoo turned his back away from Daniel and continued to ignore him. When day broke, Seongwoo was no where to be found. The couch was left as if no one had slept on it the night before. Woojin was sad to see Seongwoo had left so early and wanted to play with him some more. Woojin also noticed the sad expression Daniel had carried after Seongwoo left. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey are you okay? Hello? Helloooo?” Seonho waved his hand in front of Daniel who was too deep in thought.

 

“S-sorry! I’ve just been out of it recently. You were saying?”

 

“Uh. Woojin is at the back, do you want me to go get him?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

 

Seonho came back with little Woojin holding his hand as happy as he can. 

 

“Niel-hyung where, Seongwoo-hyung? Woojin asked looking around for the other boy. 

 

“Uh, he couldn't make it today. Sorrry, Woojin-ah.”

 

“That’s okay, I can play with him next time,” Woojin pouted, Daniel wondered if there was a next time. He hoped he didn't fuck up much with Seongwoo so he could talk to him and maybe try to fix this mess. “Bye ya butt!” Woojin waved to Seonho. Daniel always wondered why he had called that kid a butt. 

 

“Woojin-ah! I’m not a butt! Stop calling me that!” 

 

“Woojin-ah why do you call that hyung a butt?” Daniel asked

 

“Hehe, ‘cuz Teacher Hui said he was a butt for his own feelings!”

 

“Do you know what that means?”

 

“No! But Teacher Hui said butt!”

 

An ass for his own feelings, Daniel corrected in his mind. It was always weird when you censor it. Maybe Daniel was one too. He sure acted like an ass to Seongwoo. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, at lunch, Seonho was sitting with Daehwi at a lunch table with Woojin and Hyungseob in the background making out or just being too close for other people’s comfort. Seonho had been recently hanging out with them because Guanlin would suddenly disappear during their break times and barely got to talk to him nowadays. Daehwi wasn’t really paying attention either, he had a showcase in the coming weeks so he couldn't really pay attention to Seonho and his woes. 

 

“Why are you pouting?” Daehwi asked not putting his script down to face his sad best friend. 

 

“Nothing, I just been bored these past few weeks and nothing interesting is happening in my life,” Seonho swayed his head on the table. 

 

“At least your life is uneventful, you don’t have to deal with the stressful reality of life. Or I don’t know play with Guanlin.”

 

“I haven’t seen Guanlin after lunch, he disappeared like POOF!” 

 

“That boy does run fast.” 

 

“What’re you guys talking about, Guanlin’s right there!” Hyungseob pointed at the tall foreign boy across the cafeteria. Seonho waved to Taiwanese to catch his attention but something was off, Seonho saw something that ignited something within him. He saw Guanlin with another boy, it wasn't just any boy. No! It was a rosy-cheeked, soft pink lips and a killer smile type of boy. He was fucking gorgeous. It was infuriating. Seonho narrowed his eyes at the boy, who the fuck is he and what is he doing with his man. He means, what is he doing with Guanlin. Totally, that’s what Seonho meant. 

 

“Who is that kid?” Seonho pointed to the other boy beside Guanlin.

 

“Oh, he’s Park Jihoon, he’s a sophomore. He’s cool,” Woojin told the younger. The fuck he was cool! He did not like the cut of his jib! Guanlin approached their table and Seonho wanted to freak, DO NOT BRING THE SUPER GORGEOUS MAN HERE GUANLIN, he mentally screamed. 

 

Daehwi, put down his script to see Seonho’s face make different weird expressions which kinda freaked him out. What the fuck was Seonho doing? Daehwi looked back to see Guanlin and Jihoon. Daehwi still didn't see the mental breakdown of his best friend. 

 

“Hey guys,” Guanlin greeted them. Hyungseob cheerily waved back and Woojin nodded to acknowledge his presence. Seonho told himself to not fuck up, do not fuck, do not fu—

 

“Hey. Wassup? How ya doing? Ya gooood?” Nailed it, Seonho thought. Which it wasn’t. Daehwi saw a pitiful little boy trying to be cool but was an awkward wreck. Thank god Guanlin was also an idiot and didn't notice Seonho’s fail. 

 

“Oh yeah, this is Jihoon-hyung by the way,” Guanlin smiled as he introduced his new friend to the others. Seonho wanted to break him. Did he say break? He meant DESTROY THAT MAN-STEALING HOE THAT TOOK— he means be nice to him. Seonho wanted to be nice to him. Yes. 

 

“Hi! Guanlinie told me so much about you guys!” Jihoon gently smiled. FUCK HE WAS AN ANGEL! Seonho cried. AND GUANLINIE WHAT THE FUCK? YOU GIVE HIM PET NAMES, HE AIN’T YOUR BITCH! Seonho warmly smiled and nodded back at Jihoon.

 

“I’m sure he has,” Daehwi nodded back into his script not giving a fuck anymore. 

 

“Well, it’s nice meeting you all but Guanlin and I have to go. We have some stuff we need to do. Right Guanlinie?” Jihoon looked up to the taller boy. 

 

“Yeah, see you later,” Guanlin smiled and waved goodbye to them and left. 

 

“Bye,” Jihoon suddenly winked goodbye to them making Seonho confused with what Jihoon did. 

 

“Does he have an eye twitch or something?” Seonho asked hoping someone would answer.

 

“Seonho, he winked at you.” Woojin raised his eyebrow, confused by the boy. 

 

“Why would he wink at me?” 

 

“I don’t know he just does?” Woojin answered again. But Seonho blew the wink out of proportion. 

 

* * *

 

“Maybe! He’s trying to tell me something! Maybe he knows Guanlin likes me but he likes Guanlin and he’s trying to steal him away from me! Therefore ruining our friendship! That man is out to steal Guanlin away from his friends!” Seonho screamed his absurd theory to Daehwi, it was after classes and Seonho was still thinking about the wink, trying to give it an explanation. Daehwi was heading off to Drama practice but his best friend followed him spouting theories of Jihoon stealing Guanlin from his friends. Which made Daehwi’s eye twitch in annoyance.

 

“Will you stop! You’re making this really complicated! Steal him away from you? He’s not even yours! When Guanlin was there for you, you didn't give a shit about his feelings! Now when he has a new friend, you think he wants Guanlin to himself! Stop being an asshole and see that you’re jealous because your ‘precious’ Guanlin isn't giving his time to you! So what if he has a new friend! You should be happy for him! You know it’s hard for foreigners, like him, to adjust! I’m done with your shit sir!” Daehwi snapped at his friend. He was done, fucking done. Daehwi reached the venue for his club and slammed the door on Seonho’s face when he tried to follow. 

 

Daehwi was right, he should be happy for his friend instead of being a little shit about it. Seonho slumped about it all throughout his job making Hyojong worry about the kid.

 

* * *

 

“You good?” Hyojong asked. 

 

“No, I’m an asshole,” Seonho slammed his face on the desk. Hyojong pressed his lips into a thin line, poor kid, he thought. 

 

“Is this a love problem?” 

 

“No,” Seonho mumbled. 

 

“Is it about Guanlin?” Seonho nodded. “Then it is a love problem,” Hyojong smirked. 

 

“I’m not in love with Guanlin! Why do people think that?” Seonho pulled his head up to face Hyojong. 

 

“Because you are. You’re just denying it as always.” Seonho gave the elder man a disgusted look and slammed his head back down to his desk. “Whatever the problem it’s always about you and your complicated feelings with Guanlin. You know you should tell him how you really feel. Feel bad for the kid, he can’t wait for your feelings forever.” 

 

“Yeah but he has someone else now.”

 

“Are they dating?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

 

“Are you sure? Did you ask or did they tell you that?”

 

“No. I think they are.”

 

“Don’t assume shit like that kid, it isn’t good for your health. Why don’t you ask him out see how he reacts.” Hyojong told the boy, maybe that was a good idea, maybe he should find out more about the two instead of assuming shit and the perfect opportunity had come up.

 

* * *

 

“Here,” Daehwi handed Seonho a small white envelope. 

 

“What is this?” Seonho asked. 

 

“They’re tickets to my show this weekend. They were supposed to be for my parents as if they would go, so you can have them,” Daehwi nonchalantly said to the other. 

 

“Oh sweet thanks.” 

 

“Oh yeah, there are two tickets, you can give the other one to Guanlin or whatever, I don’t care,” Seonho should give the extra ticket to Guanlin. It was the perfect time to hang out with him once again. He kinda missed it. He missed having him at work, where he would watch Guanlin through the window as Seonho played with the kids. Or their small conversations before and after Guanlin’s lessons. How they would share snacks and whatnot with each other. It felt like forever ago. Now he could do that again if he invites Guanlin to Daehwi’s show.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry. I’m already going with someone else,” Guanlin told Seonho, rejecting the perfect offer. 

 

“Are you going with Jihoon?” Seonho wanted to know, did that snake ask him first? 

 

“Yeah, we kinda had something planned out for that day so…Sorry?” Guanlin looked at Seonho’s disappointed face. Of course they had something planned. Jihoon looked like a guy that was good at organising dates and hangouts, he looked like one at least. 

 

“No, it’s cool! I’ll just ask Minhyun-hyung to go with me! I’m sure, he wants to go!” Seonho said trying to hide anymore disappointment from Guanlin’s rejection. Guanlin looked at him a bit peeved at the mention of Minhyun but Seonho didn't notice. 

 

* * *

 

 

“No.”

 

“Oh c’mon hyung! Why not?!” Seonho cried. 

 

“I have a shift that day.”

 

“You always have a shift somewhere, can’t you skip it?”

 

“Nope, I’m already taking over the shift I can’t back out now because you’re trying to make your boyfriend jealous,” Minhyun said giving Seonho dead eyes. 

 

“We’re not boyfriends! And it’s not like that! Why would he be jealous of you?”

 

“Wow, okay, you’re an idiot and I’m a catch,” Seonho rolled his eyes at him. “Why don’t you just ask other people to go with you? I’m sorry man but that’s your only option,” And so Seonho did ask other people only to face more rejection. 

 

* * *

 

“Please Teacher Hui go with me to this play! I don’t want to go alone!”

 

“Why don’t you ask Guanlin? I’m sure he’d be happy to join you,” Hwitaek slid the offer away, only hurting Seonho. The reason why he’s asking you is because Guanlin rejected his offer! He didn’t want to say that though, he wanted to avoid the embarrassment and save his breath from explaining what and why Guanlin isn’t going with him, all because of a snake. 

 

“Teacher Hongseok? You know you were always my favourite teacher…” Seonho gave his best puppy dog eyes and kept his voice sweetly innocent. 

 

“Uhuh, I’m sorry Seonho-ah. I’ve got classes that day. Maybe next time,” Hongseok ruffled the boy’s hair. 

 

“There is no next time is there?” Seonho pouted his lips again, Hongseok squished his cheeks together and coddled him like a baby. Seonho was getting desperate he needed someone to go with. He tried asking Hyojong or his son but Hyojong said no to both offers even though Hyunggu would’ve wanted to go. 

 

“Why won’t you let Hyunggu go?”

 

“And leave him with you? No way am I doing that,” Seonho nodded in agreement okay so he wasn't THE MOST RESPONSIBLE PERSON. He got that much but who was he going with? 

 

“Hey Yanan.”

 

“Hello Seonho-hyung,” Yanan greeted him politely. Seonho could always count on the 10-year-old rich Chinese boy to come through for him. 

“I was wondering, if. I don’t know…You wanna watch a play with me this weekend, please say yes. Please. Please. Please. Pleeeeeaaaase!”

 

“Is he still at that?” Hyojong asked Hongseok in the background watching the poor boy beg. 

 

“Yup,” Hongseok replied, pitying his employee. 

 

“Please! Please Yanan, say yes!” 

 

“Okay, why not.” 

 

“Wait really?” 

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Oh my god Yanan you’re an angel! Thank you! Are you free at 3, Saturday?”

 

“Let me check,” The Chinese boy smiled getting his planner out of his bag. “Hmm, let’s see… On Saturday I have, tutor classes 10 to 12 noon. Then I have Pipa classes at 1 to 3 pm…”

 

“Great! Looks like you’re free—“ But Yanan continued on with his schedule. 

 

“Then I have to meet my father at 3, afterwards I have my usual classes with Teacher Hongseok. Piano lessons. Oh! I’m free at 12 pm!” Yanan happily exclaimed and Seonho’s smile faded away. 

 

“Yananie, the play is at 3 pm not 12 midnight! Why is your schedule so packed!”

 

“Oh I’m sorry…I guess I can't go,” Yanan felt bad for putting Seonho’s hopes up like that. 

 

“It’s alright Yanan, I’ll just ask someone else,” Seonho was running out of options who would ever go with him to the play? 

 

“Alright bye! Thank you! See you tomorrow,” Seonho heard the voice of a Japanese angel walk out of his classroom. 

 

“Kenta-hyung! Are you leaving?”

 

“Hey Seonho-ah! Yeah I am, see you tomorrow,” Kenta waved goodbye, it was Seonho’s time to strike. Seonho couldn't handle anymore rejections and he knew Kenta would always say yes to him. 

 

“Kenta-hyung! Are you free this Saturday?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to a school play the drama club is doing…” 

 

“Oh I would love to Seonho-ah! I have to go but text me the details later!”

 

“So you’re in?”

 

“Sure anything for you! I gotta go now bye!” Kenta rushed off and Seonho knew he could count on Kenta to come through, fuck you Minhyun, fuck you Teacher Hui, fuck you Teacher Hongseok but not Hyunggu and Yanan. No they’re angels. 

 

* * *

 

The weekend came and Seonho had nothing to fear. He wasn't going alone and Guanlin can suck it because he can have fun just as much fun with Kenta had he would ever have with JIHOON. Seonho saltily thought. His phone suddenly rang and he was surprised to see the caller ID came from Kenta.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Seonho-ah? I’m so sorry I don’t think I can make it today…” Kenta’s voice was raspy and would violently cough from the phone. 

 

“What happened hyung?” Seonho sounding genuinely concerned for the elder. 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just got the flu. I’m alright though. I hope I didn’t ruin your day. I know you wanted to watch the play. Maybe we can do something else?” Kenta continued to cough. 

 

“No, it’s okay. Just get well soon okay? Bye,” Seonho hung up on Kenta feeling a bit disappointed. He somehow knew this was going to happen. He felt sad and heard knocking on his window. 

 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Did you give the tickets to Guanlin?”

 

“Nah, he already had plans of going with Jihoon.”

 

“Aww, I’m sorry. So what’re gonna do?”

 

“Tried asking people but no luck… I think I’m just gonna give the ticket to some random guy who wants to watch with me.”

 

“That’s sad…”

 

“I KNOW! SHUT UP!”

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll reserve you the best seats in the house.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m gonna sulk for awhile.” 

 

“You do that. I’m gonna head out to rehearsal. See you later.” 

 

* * *

 

Seonho was just a sad lonely teen in front of the theatre, the drama club rented out for their big showcase. With his schoolmates and outsiders watching him stand idly and occasionally ask strangers if they wanted to watch a random school play. He would sometimes get violent reactions from women thinking he was a pervert. Guanlin and Jihoon came together and saw poor Seonho by the entrance all alone.

 

“Seonho!” Guanlin called. FUCK, Seonho cursed. He did not want to see Guanlin right now especially since he had degraded himself to begging random strangers to watch Daehwi’s play with him. 

 

“Hey Guanlin! …Jihoon. What’s up?” Seonho tried to keep his cool.

 

“Where’s Minhyun?” Guanlin asked looking around for the asshole-of-a-hyung. Did Guanlin think that Minhyun was with him? Just roll with it, Seonho thought. 

 

“Minhyun-hyung’s coming a little late it’s alright though. He totally didn't reject me because he found work more important, no! He would never make me go through a series of rejections from asking other people to watch Daehwi’s play with me! Absolutely not!” Nice one. He doesn’t suspect a thing, Seonho thought.

 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Guanlin sounded bitter. Then there was a sudden tension in the air that suffocate Seonho. 

 

“Well, Guanlinie and I need to find some seats. Free-seating is such a hassle. Bye Seonho-ah!” Jihoon tugged on Guanlin’s sleeve and they went in the theatre. 

 

Seonho sighed, he wanted to give up hope, it was almost time for the play to start and no one had passed by recently. Until he saw a young boy who looked like his age. He was a bit foreign looking with his tanned skin and double eyelids. But Seonho approached him differently from the other times he asked people. He was so tired of the rejection people gave him, he would not take no for an answer from this kid. 

 

“Hey! You wanna watch a play with me? It’s free, I’m not crazy and I’ll buy you something afterwards! Heck, I’ll even pay for you!” Seonho’s eye twitched and the boy thought Seonho’s mouth was going to form foam like a rabid dog. 

 

“Uh…okay?” The boy said. Surprised, Seonho snapped out of his crazy face and his eyes grew wide. Is he a saint? 

 

“Wait really?” Seonho asked in disbelief. 

 

“Yeah, why not? I feel bad…”

“Like who paid you and is this a joke?”

 

“No joke man, I’ll do it.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Um…sorry?”

 

“No, I mean thank you!? Dude, you’re awesome! Fuck! It’s almost time! Let’s go,” Seonho pulled the boy’s arm to get in and the usher took their tickets and lead them to reserved seats. Daehwi came through, they were the best seats in the house. Suck it Guanlin! 

 

* * *

 

After the play, it was time for curtain call. Daehwi happily bowed in front of everyone. He played the lead role and smashed it. Donghyun came out as the director and playwright and bowed along with the other cast members. Seonho cheered when Daehwi waved to the crowd. Daehwi saw his friend cheer and waved back to him but Daehwi’s heart fell when he saw who was beside Seonho. It was Samuel. What was he doing here? Why now? When? Questions flowed into Daehwi’s mind as the smile on his face started to fade away. He tried to endure the curtain call for much longer but wanted to run. As it ended, Daehwi was the first one of stage. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Donghyun approached him and wondered if he was doing okay.

 

“Dae-ah? Is something wrong?” 

 

“No, hyung. I think it’s just my nerves twisting.”

 

“Aaah, don’t worry it happens to all of us. Just relax and spend some time off, you’ll get used to it.”

 

“Thanks hyung.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Seonho! What’re you doing here?!” Donghyun jumped seeing the young boy visit them backstage. 

 

“Oh we’re here to see Daehwi,” did Seonho just say ‘we’? Who was he with? Daehwi snapped his head up to see his worries right. Seonho had unknowingly brought Samuel with him. Why was his best friend such a fucking idiot. “There he is. Daehwi!” Seonho called out. Daehwi wanted nothing more but to hide his face in shame. He did not want to see Samuel nor Samuel with Seonho. Daehwi tried to cover his face so Seonho couldn't see him and would try to escape but alas Seonho’s eagle eyes had spotted him. “Daehwi! You were awesome out there. This is the guy I gave my extra ticket, he’s uh… what’s your name again?”

 

“Samuel. Kim Samuel.” 

 

“Right! He’s Samuel, meet Daehwi, Samuel,” Seonho innocently introduced Samuel to Daehwi but the smaller boy wanted to throw himself out the window. Samuel gave Daehwi a look that said, “do I tell him or do you tell him?” 

 

“I know who he is, Seonho. You don’t need to introduce us,” Daehwi bitterly told the boy.

 

“What? You guys know each other? This is like a happy coincidence…right?”

 

“Where were you?” Daehwi suddenly asked Samuel, sounding a bit angry and hurt.

 

“It’s hard to explain. I didn't mean to leave so suddenly…”

 

“I waited for you and you never came back? So it was just like that huh? You know, I kept thinking, was I too boring for you? Was I too ugly? Was I not good enough?”

 

“It’s not like that! I never wanted to do that to you."

 

“Then why did you leave!” Seonho was stuck in the middle of a fight he did not know the reason of. What the fuck were those guys fighting about? Seonho couldn't piece any of it together, what was happening? Daehwi in a fit of rage grabbed his bag and left the fight. Samuel chased after him and Seonho was just left in shock. 

 

“Daehwi, wait up!” Samuel chased after the smaller boy. Was he ever this fast? Samuel thought to himself. 

 

“You shut up! I don’t want to hear any of it from you!” Daehwi continued to walk faster. Samuel grabbed Daehwi’s hand and pulled him to the fire exit. Daehwi fought back and Samuel released his grip on him. “Let go of me! You’re an asshole!” And went on to hit Samuel but Samuel let him be angry. He thought he deserved it anyways. 

 

“Can you please listen to me?” Having enough, Samuel grabbed Daehwi’s arms and wanted the small boy to look at him in the eye. “I didn’t want to leave but after the game, our coach made us train twice as hard and I couldn't just visit you. I realised I didn't have your number and I felt like the stupidest piece of shit… I didn’t know I was too late. I’m sorry.”

 

“You weren't too late, you just made me mad. I didn't know where you were and I wanted to see you again,” Daehwi started crying, letting his tears go. Samuel wiped away some tears but they continued to flow.

 

“I missed you, you know,” Daehwi nodded while crying. “I missed you so much…” Samuel felt teary eyed. The two boys hugged and Seonho came in panting from trying to find them. 

 

“THERE YOU GUYS ARE! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU DON’T FUCKING LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!”

 

“Seonho…” Daehwi wiped away his tears, giving his best friend a warm smile, “you’re treating us right now. I’m hungry and emotional. Let’s go.”

 

“Oh c’mon! You’re the ones that left me behind and I had to run all over the place to find you!”

 

“You know I can treat you guys,” Samuel offered. 

 

“Oh there’s no need, Seonho said he’d do it,” Daehwi assured Samuel. 

 

“Fuck you Hwi…” 

 

“Love you too!” 

 

* * *

 

Seonho felt like shit. He was surrounded by married couples. Whenever he would go sit with Daehwi at the lunch table it was Woojin and Hyungseob cuddling together making goggly eyes at each other. Daehwi was no exception either. During lunch he and Samuel would text and after work, Daehwi would talk about Samuel. Ugh, it was like Youngmin all over again, Seonho sighed. While he was at work he saw Kenta and Yongguk be fucking soft for each other and he was pretty sure Hyojong and Hwitaek had something together. Now with Guanlin with Jihoon all the time he was fucking pissed. It was like his only single friends were Minhyun and Hongseok. Those fuckless bitches.

 

Seonho was on break and decided to go head to the convenient store where Minhyun worked at. He was sure Minhyun’s shift had just started so figured why not. When he got there he was surprised to see someone there by the counter sulking. Minhyun looked like a bartender serving a sad drunk fucker trying to give him love advice and whatnot. 

 

“Hey, Minhyun-hyung,” Seonho greeted and Minhyun said nothing but gave a mixture of confused and disgust look to the sulking guy. “Uh, who is this?”

 

“Seongwoo is being a little bitch. He came here to try to get free things outta me. So I’m guessing you’re gonna do the same?”

 

“What?! No… Was it obvious?” Minhyun nodded at the young chick. 

 

“The moment you walked in I knew you were a fucking bitch.”

 

“Wow, okay. Thanks a lot…”

 

“How was the play? Sorry I missed it but then again not really, I’m just asking to ignore this guy,” Minhyun pointed at Seongwoo with his head down on the counter, he seemed death because he was still and unmoving. Seonho wondered what the fuck happened to the guy. Now there was a story behind that. 

 

“Oh, it was great! If you ignore the fact I had to go through countless rejections before settling on a random guy on the street to watch with me then it turns out, the guy and Daehwi were I don’t know how to explain it but they are complicate. Because they are not really a couple but they want to be but there are some feelings that confuse them. I don’t know… Oh! But here is where it gets good! Fucking Guanlin shows up with the other guy I’ve been talking to you about and he’s like ‘Hey, where’s Minhyun-hyung?’ Totally expecting you and they were closer than close. Like will this stop torturing me?” 

 

“Uh…I did not get half of that but go on…”

 

“Like honestly fuck that guy! First he just stops talking to me and shows up with someone else? Like what happened to us? What happened with our bond? I don’t care anymore if he’s dating someone, I just don’t want to lose him…” Seonho sighed and Seongwoo slowly lifted his head seeing that this poor boy tell his woes to Minhyun. “Y’know it’s just so confusing? Does he like me? Or do I have to pretend like I don’t?” This spoke to Seongwoo, hitting him right where it hurts. He asked the same question to himself whenever he was with Daniel. He missed Daniel. He couldn't bare ignoring him for any longer. Sure, he did him dirty but he felt so petty. He had to do something before his emotions took the better out of him. 

 

“I think you’re blowing this way out of proportion—“

 

“Shh! Let the boy speak!” Seongwoo shushed Minhyun giving the boy room to speak. 

 

“I miss Guanlin dammit! Even if he doesn’t see me that way anymore, we were friends first!” 

 

“Yeah! My feelings for Daniel shouldn't be the thing that ruins our friendship!” Seongwoo suddenly stood up, surprising Seonho and Minhyun. Seongwoo confidently marched out of the convenient store with all eyes on him. 

 

“What was that?” Seonho still wide eyed asked. 

 

“I honestly don’t know?” Minhyun told him just as confused as he was. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as Seongwoo left, Guanlin entered. What fucking luck. Guanlin wasn't with Jihoon to Seonho’s surprise and spotted Seonho with none other than Minhyun himself. 

 

“Seonho…”

 

“Um, well, I gotta go bye Minhyun-hyung. I’ll see you later,” Seonho said rushing out, accidentally leaving his wallet behind. 

 

“Wait! You forgot your wallet! Ahh… fuck it, he’ll come back, I’ll just give to him later,” Minhyun not noticing Guanlin’s menacing gaze on him. Minhyun looked up to see the kid trying to intimidate him, he found it quite annoying and cocked a smirk at him. “What do you want, kid?” 

 

“Do you like Seonho?” Guanlin asked, Minhyun smiled holy fuck, did this kid think that he and Seonho were a thing? Minhyun wanted to play around with Guanlin just to make a fuss and hopefully get him to do something about the whiny kid he called Seonho. 

 

“Yeah? What does it matter to you?” 

 

“Are you guys…”

 

“Dating? No… Well not yet,” Minhyun quirked his eyebrow to see Guanlin clench his fist. “Relax Guanlin, I’m not gonna steal your friend away. We can all get along. Right? Let’s be mature about it.” 

 

“I don’t like you.”

 

“I feel indifferent about you. Just get what you want and leave,” Guanlin grabbed a coke and slammed the money on the counter. “Would you like a receipt with that?” Minhyun snarled at the boy. 

 

“No thank you,” Guanlin narrowed his eyes and opened the bottle of coke. 

 

“Alright. Here’s your change,” Minhyun gave the change to Guanlin not breaking their intense eye contact trying to one-up each other, in a way. 

 

* * *

 

When Seonho got back to daycare he saw a couple standing in his way, hugging. He recognised them it was Lee Woojin’s cousin that picks him up, Daniel and the weird guy from the convenient store. They were friends? Seonho wondered what he missed. 

 

* * *

 

Daniel was back again alone at the daycare to pick up his younger cousin. He sighed as he entered the building but no one was at the front desk. That was weird? Where was the guy that usually sat there.

 

“Hello, sorry, my assistant is on break. Daniel, how are you!” Hongseok greeted him. Hongseok was the owner of this fine establishment and he was nice to all his students and paid attention to every child’s need. He was cool that way.

 

“Yeah, he’s the bird-looking kid right?”

 

“Seonho? Yeah, he does. Anyways! Here to pick up Woojin?” 

 

“Yup.”

 

“You’re a good nephew, I know your aunt must be very thankful.” 

 

“Yeah she's cool. How’s Woojin been doing?”

 

“Oh? He’s been doing well but…”

 

“But…?”

 

“He’s been down lately, poor kid. He really misses your friend you know.”

 

“…Yeah me too…” Daniel looked to the ground but Hongseok didn't hear the sullen voice the boy gave. 

 

“He’s playing outside, I’ll go get him.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Just sit by the waiting area, I’ll call you then,” Hongseok ushered him to the usual waiting area where he sat in silence in between mothers and a strange man with bleached blond hair.

 

“KangDanielIhavetotellyousomethingreallyimportantwhereareyou!?” Seongwoo slammed his body to the front door spotting Daniel by the waiting area. The blond man snapped his head up, raising his eyebrows at the two boys while mothers would whisper beside him. Daniel was so caught off guard not expecting to see Seongwoo so suddenly. Seongwoo pulled Daniel out of the chairs and went to out to the daycare entrance.

 

“KANGDANIELIHAVETOTELLYOUTHATIDON’TCAREIFYOULOVEMEORNOTIJUSTDON’TWANTYOUTOLEAVEME!!” Seongwoo rapped. Daniel still couldn't comprehend what he had said. 

 

“What?”

 

“I said, Kang Daniel, I have to tell you that I don’t care if you don’t love me or not I just don’t want you to leave me,” Seongwoo said calmly as he caressed the outside of Daniel’s hand with his thumb.

 

“So. What if I do like you. What’re you gonna do about it?” Daniel hugged Seongwoo and the other was so happy his heart could explode with joy. Seongwoo tightly wrapped his arms around Daniel and they both squeezed never letting each other go. 

 

“I’m gonna do everything to keep it that way,” Seongwoo announced. They kept hugging and that’s where Seonho comes in. 

 

“Excuse me? Uh…?” 

 

“Oh! Shit sorry! Hey wait you’re that kid in the convenient store! I love you man…” Seongwoo pointed at Seonho, confused at what the fuck happened. 

 

“Uh? Thank you?”

 

“No man thank you,” Seongwoo placed his hand on Seonho’s face patting his side. Seonho was kinda weirded out but the Daniel guy laughed and looked so innocent too. Woojin ran up to them and jumped up to their arms.

 

“Niel-hyung! Seongwoo-hyung, you’re back! Don’t ever leave us again! It was so boring without you!”

 

“Don’t worry, Woojin-ah, I’m not gonna leave again,” Seongwoo said smiling at Daniel who was smiling back. He ruffled the young boy’s hair and they left. Seonho watched in confusion what did he just witness? It was nice and sweet but he was so not in the flow of events so he was just at awe. It was the consequence of an outsider. Awfully intrigued but still fucking confused. 

 

Seonho saw Hyojong sitting at the waiting area with a bunch of mothers, he wasn't too hard too spot because one, he was the only single father he knew. Two, he had bleached blond hair that stood out with his business suit. Hyojong gave the same confused look because he just saw two gay boys confess in front of many mothers but to the children as well. Not like the understood what happened, it was just weird. 

 

* * *

 

When Seonho came home that day he realised he had lost his wallet. He was so fucked. That had his ID and cards not to mention his almost finished fro-yo loyalty card where he was about to get a free large size of fro-yo. He was sad and slumped down his bedroom floor. Daehwi didn't knock on his window like usual which was weird so Seonho begrudgingly stood up and opened his curtain to see an unimaginable sight. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Seonho tried to cover his eyes but he fell back down as he saw Daehwi make out with Samuel. They stopped doing the do and Daehwi freaked out and opened the window to see what the fuck was up. 

 

“Oh my god!” Samuel said sounding a bit worried. 

 

“Seonho! Seonho you piece of shit open you window!” He did as he was told but he did it whilst keeping his eyes covered with much difficulty he did it. “Dude, you can open your eyes?”

 

“No! Not when I’ve seen things I shouldn’t have seen!”

 

“We were just kissing! We’re keeping it PG gosh!” Daehwi blushed as Samuel wrapped his arms around Daehwi’s thin waist. 

 

“Nope! After I bleach my eyes!”

 

“Drama queen… Whatever I’m done with you,” Daehwi closed his window again and this time his curtains as well. Seonho thought whatever they were doing they were doing it in private. Seonho peeked if they were still there, fortunately they were not and Seonho was satisfied with that. He felt his phone ring in his pocket and quickly answered it without checking the caller ID. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hello, this is Seonho speaking.”

 

“Hey, it’s Minhyun, you forgot your wallet at the store, thought you would come back for it after you shift but you didn’t. So just letting you know, I have it with me.” 

 

“Oh cool I can pick it up now.”

 

“Yeah, no I just got off my shift. I can give it to you tomorrow.”

 

“Shit thanks, I’ll just go to the convenient store early after school.”

 

“About that, I actually have another shift somewhere else. It’s the flower shop near the new hospital a couple of blocks down school? Know that one?” 

 

“You work in a flower shop?”

 

“Shut up they pay good money.” 

 

“Okay, yeah I can go there.”

 

“Good, see you tomorrow,” with that Minhyun hung up on him. 

 

* * *

 

Seonho was done with school and headed straight to the flower shop where Minhyun told him to go to. He entered the place and saw Minhyun had also just arrived. 

 

“Is this like your new job?”

 

“Yeah, it’s cool. Here. Your wallet,” Minhyun handed Seonho’s wallet as he got it from his back pocket. 

 

“Fuck, thank you, hyung. I’ll treat you to frozen yogurt when I get my next pay check.”

 

“You just want to complete that stupid loyalty card, don’t you?”

 

“Did you look through my wallet?! You didn't take anything did you?”

 

“Nah, nothing there I wanted plus you would have me arrested if I took anything from you wallet. I just had a peek.”

 

“Wow, ok. Bitch.”

 

“Is this how you talk to your elders? I can’t believe youth today—“ They were interrupted by a certain boy who looked too familiar to Seonho. It was the snake sophomore, Seonho thought. Park Jihoon had entered the flower shop as the two boys were bickering about. Minhyun switched to professional mode and greeted Jihoon as he entered. “Welcome! How may I help you?”

 

“Oh, hello. Oh Seonho-ah, what a coincidence seeing you here,” Jihoon bowed to greet the two. Seonho felt awkward and bowed back to him. 

 

“Uh, yeah, hey. I just stopped by to get my wallet from Minhyun-hyung,” Seonho told the boy. Jihoon nodded and looked around the shop then approached the front counter. 

 

“Um, I ordered some flowers beforehand. The lady said they would be ready by now?” Jihoon looked at Minhyun The elder floundered about checking for any details and saw a certain order for Park Jihoon. 

 

“Uh, you asked for Stargazer Lilies right? That’s a fancy order.”

 

“Oh. Yes, there for someone special, thank you,” Jihoon handed Minhyun his card to pay for the flowers. Seonho wanted to know why Jihoon would get such fancy looking flowers? And they were for someone special… Did he mean Guanlin? 

 

“Here’s your card.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Do you need help with that?” 

 

“No it’s okay, I’m gonna give it to someone anyways. Thanks for the offer though!” Jihoon carried the bouquet of Stargazer Lilies out the door as Seonho and Minhyun watched the boy leave. 

 

“I’m gonna follow him.”

 

“Seonho, no…” 

 

“Seonho, yes!”

 

“Seonho, I’m serious leave the guy be…”

 

“Aren’t you a least bit curious where he’s taking those flowers? Like who is he giving it to!”

 

“You just wanna find out if it’s Guanlin or not…”

 

“No!” Minhyun raised his eyebrows at the boy. 

 

“Yes! Fine okay. I just I want to see if he’s gonna give it to Guanlin or not.” 

 

“I don’t even know why you’re stopping yourself I know you’re just—- and he’s gone,” Minhyun sighed. Seonho ran after Jihoon but still trying to keep a safe distance. He finally caught up to him and saw he was heading inside the hospital. He sneakily followed the boy until he had made it into one of the patient wards. He watched as Jihoon enter a private room. He was in room 101. Seonho hid beside the nameplate and saw who the patient was. “…Bae Jinyoung,” Seonho mouthed the name. The walls were quite thin so he could hear Jihoon’s voice through the door. He sounded sad, his words stifled and he sniffled. Was he crying? 

 

“I miss you…” Seonho heard Jihoon say through the door. “I think about you everyday. I brought you flowers today, they’re Stargazer Lilies, I had them shipped some for you…Don’t worry about the price it doesn’t matter. I know you don’t care about all of these things but…when you wake up, You’ll be surrounded by all these gifts people brought you!” Jihoon’s voice was weak and the conversation was one-sided. What did he mean by ‘when you wake up’? Seonho leaned in some more to hear more of the conversation but the door wasn't properly closed and it fell on him, landing on his face. Jihoon was shocked to see Seonho by the door and quickly wiped away his tears. 

 

“Seonho-ah! W-w-what’re you doing here?” 

 

“Huh? I was— Oh my god!” Seonho screamed to see a young boy on the hospital bed. He had never seen someone in a coma in person. The experience was need and he kinda freaked out. 

 

“What the hell! Shut up! We’ll get in trouble if you’re noisy!” Jihoon placed his finger over his mouth trying to shush Seonho.

 

“Sorry, I just kinda freaked out a bit.”

 

“Kinda?? You went bonkers! What’re you doing here!?”

 

“Uh…I came to visit my buddy, uh…”

 

“Bae Jinyoung.”

 

“Yeah! My buddy Jinyoung! We’re close.”

 

“Uhuh, so close you forgot his name. Were you following me here?”

 

“No…” Jihoon looked at him with a serious face. “Okay, so I was! I was just a tad bit curious. Tad, is an understatement, but like I wanted to see who you were gonna give the flowers to and it turns out! You’re giving it to my buddy Bae Jinhwan!”

 

“Jinyoung,” Jihoon corrected.

 

“That’s what I said.” 

 

“Listen, I don’t care why you followed me, I just want to know if this is about Guanlin or not?”

 

“What?! No!” 

 

“It is…isn’t it,” Jihoon sighed and sat down by the chair beside Jinyoung. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jihoon. I didn’t mean to interrupt your time with Jinyoung-ssi.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ve just been lonely these days, I guess I sorta miss Jinyoungie,” Jihoon came closer to the unconscious boy and caressed his cheek. 

 

“Who was he?” Seonho asked.

 

“My boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like a bit of clarification on the ongniel part?   
> basically it's how an outsider sees couples be all pda and shit so that's why its kinda awkward cuz seonho is awkward 
> 
> anywaysssssss BABAM! winkdeep in your face. u thought it was pan wink didn't u? ;)


	11. "You can kiss me now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh sorry for not updating sooner   
> but like uh fuck my mind is so dead bc of school so pls forgive me

"What're Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung doing on our table?" Woojin asked Seonho and Daehwi, who were there before Woojin and Hyungseob. The two freshman boys shrugged their shoulders and thought of it as nothing. "Don't they sit somewhere, I don't know. Not here?" Woojin added. The response was the same and the boys shrugged him off again. Daehwi was too focused on his phone as he texted back and forth Samuel while Seonho was surprisingly reading. Like an actual book. Which made Woojin question what the fuck happened to his underclass assholes.

 

"Oh I don't mind that Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung are here! I mean the more the merrier. Right Woojinie?" Hyungseob smiled to his boyfriend, Woojin was so soft for the guy, he couldn't help that he was fucking cute. 

 

"Yeah, Woojinie, don't be jealous that a stronger couple is here to question your relationship," Seonho smirked, mocking the elder. 

 

"Yah, I'm your hyung, show me some respect! And what do you mean by stronger couple! Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung aren't even dating!" Not a lot of people knew about the current relationship change between the popular couple: Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo or better known as the Ongniel couple. 

 

"What the what are you talking about? They are so dating? They're like making out right now!" Seonho defended. He wasn't aware that he was one of the few people that knew that Daniel and Seongwoo were a thing. 

 

"Nuh-uh, I asked them weeks ago if they were dating they said no. I have a witness that was with me that time, right Daehwi?"

 

"Huh, what?" Daehwi snapped out of smiling like a complete idiot at his phone and finally paid attention. 

 

"Seongwoo-hyung said he wasn't dating Niel-hyung, right?"

 

"Uhuh...Muel texted back! Shut up!" Daehwi clearly unfocused an uninterested in the current conversation. 

 

"Why don't you guys just ask?" Hyungseob suggested. 

 

"Yes, why don't we. Great idea by the way Seob," Woojin praised his boyfriend making him blush and bashful.

 

"Aww... Woojinie!" Hyungseob pushed Woojin in a cute and bashful manner.

 

"You guys need to like stop," Seonho told them in a monotonous voice.

 

"Shut up man," Woojin hissed. 

 

The two boys approached their two upperclassmen as they cuddled and cooed at each other. Yup. They totally weren't dating. Seonho was so prepared to own Woojin when he had proved to him that Daniel and Seongwoo were totally dating. 

 

"Hyung!" Woojin called out and the two boys stopped what they were doing and looked at the younger. 

 

"What's up Woojin-ah?" Daniel smiled. 

 

"Hyung! Tell this guy that you guys aren't dating!"

 

"Okay," Daniel shrugged. He looked at Seonho and he did what he was asked, "We're not dating." 

 

"But we are though. We're not fucking with you. We are actually dating," Seongwoo clarified. 

 

"Then why the fuck would you say you weren't??" Woojin baffled by his hyungs.

 

"Because you asked me to!" Daniel defended. 

 

"That's true you did ask him," Seonho nodded along. 

 

"Hey fuck you man," Woojin cursed at the younger.

 

"Woojin-ah, don't say mean things like that," Seongwoo frowned. 

 

"You're not my mother," Woojin sassed back at the elder. Seongwoo exaggerating a gasp as his eyes grew bigger in shock. 

 

"I'm disappointed in you Woojin-ah, SMH. This is why I prefer little Woojin more than you. From now on he's the number one Woojin. And you're Woojin number two," Seongwoo sighed. 

 

"WHAT?! WHY AM I BEING COMPARED TO A FOUR-YEAR-OLD?!"

 

"Woojin number 2 don't talk to your hyung like that!" Daniel defended. "Secondly, Woojin number 1 is five-years-old. Get it right." Daniel disappointingly shook his head at Woojin number 2. The others joined in and shook their head at Woojin number 2. 

 

"GODDAMMIT NOT YOU TO SEOB!" Woojin number 2 scolded his boyfriend feeling betrayed by him joining the enemy teasing him.

 

"Know your place Woojin number 2! Don't worry babe you're still my number 1! You're just number 2! Wait what?" Hyungseob confused himself with all the numbers, never give that boy too much math it hurts him. 

 

Minhyun, judging everyone, enters the scene with a tiny Japanese boy walking beside him which could no other be than..."KENTA-HYUNG!" Seonho yelled, hugging the elder boy tightly as Minhyun watched them interact. "Oh and Minhyun-hyung. You go to school here?" Seonho tilted his confused not used to seeing Minhyun not in a work uniform of any sorts. 

 

"Yes I do, you bird-faced brat. Longer than you for your information." Minhyun shrugged and dropped his tray of food on their lunch table and started eating.

 

"Kenta-hyung how do you know such an asshole! He's so mean!" Seonho cried to his favourite hyung. 

 

“Don’t say that about Minhyunnie! He’s really nice! He always helps me, hehe.” 

 

"Aw, Minhyun-hyung that's actually really nice of you. I'm actually touched."

 

"You should be, I'm great," Minhyun snapped back. 

 

"And it's gone. My admiration and appreciation for you is gone. I don't know you anymore." 

 

"This is not how you treat your hyung." Minhyun and Seonho continued to banter along as Guanlin and Jihoon passed by their table. Guanlin met Minhyun's eyes as a smirk came up to the elder's face. The younger's eyes quickly shifted away from Minhyun's. Seonho, the pure idiot, thought that Guanlin had just scorned him. Does Guanlin hate him or something?

 

After they passed, Seonho slid his ass to Daehwi a little too hard almost making the small boy fall. 

 

"Oh my—“ Daehwi stopped himself from cursing. "What was that for?!" 

 

"Sorry... I just had to tell you something."

 

"Can't this wait?" Smiling back to his phone as he texted something back to Samuel.

 

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you and Muel's make out sesh again bUT WILL YOU STOP AND LISTEN TO YOUR BEST FRIEND'S WOES!" Seonho grabbed Daehwi's phone and slammed it down the table. 

 

"HEY! DON'T SLAM OTHER PEOPLE'S PHONE ON TABLES, YOU ASSHOLE!" Daehwi hissed and snatched hid phone back to see if it was still okay. 

 

"Oops, sorry. BUT LISTEN TO ME! I'M NEEDY!" 

 

"That's for sure." 

 

"Good. So yesterday I followed Jihoon around town."

 

"Oh my god I don't wanna hear it! I can't believe you would follow Jihoon-hyung around like that! No!" Daehwi covered his ears not wanting to hear the idiocy his friend had committed. Seonho took off his friend's hands of his ears and continued.

 

"LISTEN! So I followed him all the way to the new hospital down on I forgot the road name! Anyways! At first I was at the flower shop where Minhyun-hyung works to get my wallet. Then I see Jihoon and I see him with these expensive ass flowers and thought what if I followed him! Because I thought he was gonna give it to Guanlin. Shut up I know I'm a loser."

 

"Haven't even said anything."

 

"I know that's why shut up! So it turns out Jihoon's got a boyfriend down at that hospital and here's the most shocking news! His boyfriend is in coma!" Seonho said the last part in a whisper but still sounded like him shouting. 

 

* * *

 

"He's my boyfriend,” Jihoon told Seonho, looking dead serious. 

 

"I'm sorry did you mean Boy-space-friend or like you're dating this guy?" 

 

"I...did you really just ask that?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"He's my boyfriend as in we're dating."

 

"Does he know?" 

 

"Know what?" 

 

"That you guys are dating?"

 

"What kind of question is that? Of course he knows! Why wouldn't he know?!"

 

"Well I saw the movie, 'While You Were Sleeping' y'know with Sandra Bullock. And I thought—“ 

 

"That's not how it works..." 

 

"BUT SANDRA BULLOCK-SUNBAENIM!" 

 

"What? No it's nothing like that. We're actually dating. Gosh."

 

"Then explain Guanlin or should I say Bill Pullman-sunbaenim! Is he your Jack Callaghan?" 

 

"I don't even know what that means..." 

 

"It means is he another guy you've fallen for while your Peter Callaghan sleeps?" 

 

"No, god! Guanlin's my friend and besides… his dad is a patient here.” 

 

“What?! How do you know that!”

 

“Well, it was a few weeks back and Guanlin and his family came checked in to the room beside Jinyoung’s and I saw Guanlin’s uniform. Then I started the conversation and he wanted to stay for his dad. Uh, I offered my company and we kinda just stuck together you know.”

 

* * *

 

It was kinda was just a normal visit to Jinyoung, but the room beside us was noisier than usual so I decided to check it out. I saw an old man, on the bed, yelling at his wife in a foreign language as a tall boy, in the same uniform as me, sullenly watched his mother and father fight. The wife and probably her daughter left in a bit of a fuss leaving the tall boy and the father alone. They exchanged a few words and the tall boy went out of the room. That’s when I met him. I bumped into him said a few words to him and asked him some questions.

 

“Hey! You’re wearing the same uniform as me! That’s cool! I’m Jihoon by the way,” I held out my hand for him to shake it but he just stared and ignored me. “So uh… If you don’t mind me asking what year are you from? I’m in my second year. You’re pretty tall, do you play basketball? Oops sorry I shouldn't assume just because you’re tall you play basketball. Maybe you don’t even like sports… I’m rambling shit. Uh…” He kept ignoring me and just walked past me when I tried to start a conversation with him. 

 

“I KNOW YOU’RE GETTING PISSED AT ME BUT LISTEN! I know what it’s like to have a loved one on a hospital bed, okay. But I want to give you something that no one ever gave to me. A shoulder to cry on. I can tell you’re going through a rough time and I want to tell you. It’s okay.”

 

“I wish everything was,” His tears slowly fell until they didn't stop. Jihoon placed his arm over Guanlin’s shoulder and lead him to the nearest set of chairs to calm down. 

 

“I swear it’s gonna be okay.” Jihoon continued to comfort Guanli, shushing his wails, coddling him like a baby. Jihoon knew this feeling all to well and he closed his eyes continuing to comfort the tall boy. 

 

* * *

 

 

“…Ugh…I didn't know. Now I feel bad for calling you so many terrible things in my head then.” 

 

“No, it’s okay. I understand, my boyfriend used to be the jealous-type too.”

 

“What?! I’m not jealous! I just didn't like how buddy-buddy you guys acted!”

 

“Yeah, you’re totally jealous. I mean it’s obvious that he likes you. And you like him back.” 

 

“What. No I don’t? Who said? I surely didn’t.”

 

“God, you’re so obvious. It’s written all over your face. Are you that dense?” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh my god! You’re ears are red! I knew that you like him!”

 

“Uh…prove it…” Seonho bluffed covering his bright red ears from Jihoon. 

 

“The way you look at him so obvious! Then whenever you see me it’s like you want to kill me and I almost got intimidated then I found out how much of a dork you are!”

 

“Hey! I am not a dork! And I don’t like Guanlin like that! He is a friend.”

 

“A friend you wanna make out with!”

 

“Oh my god! Ew!”

 

“Admit that you like Guanlin!”

 

“No! Why would I say that I like Guanlin? I think he’s socially awkward and just stares at you like a weirdo! He creeps me out since day 1 by following me around and breathing down my neck! He kissed me without my permission and for weeks he didn't talk to me! He’s an asshole, dammit!” As if the world arranged Guanlin to hear every word that came out of Seonho’s mouth, he heard. Jihoon’s eyes widen and Seonho didn't even see that Guanlin was there behind him. The tall Taiwanese boy stepped back and ran away. Seonho still didn't see or notice him, he clenched his fist, looking at a petrified Jihoon.

 

“IS WHAT I WANT TO THINK! BUT NO I HAD NO HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE GUY! THE MORE I WANT TO PUSH HIM AWAY THE MORE I MISSED HIM AND THE MORE HE PUSHED ME AWAY I WAS HURT… GOD KARMA IS SUCH A BITCH! WHY AM I SO STUPID! I CAN’T EVEN TELL HIM THAT… that I like him,” Seonho sighed. “Are you happy? I fucking said it.”

 

“I would be super proud of you if you didn't say all that stuff about hating Guanlin… he kinda—”

 

“Ugh I can’t believe I said that! Goodbye!” Seonho ran away before Jihoon could tell him about Guanlin. 

 

* * *

 

“And I told him that I liked Guanlin! But he hates me…”

 

“Do you know why?” Daehwi asked. 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe he likes Jihoon and it’s like a really complicated love triangle.”

 

“I.. highly doubt that Seonho, I think he likes you.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Uh, sure. So… what’re you gonna do if he tries to talk to you?”

 

“Probably run.”

 

“That won’t help you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Eh, with your stupid idiotic antics I know it’s gonna work out, somehow?”

 

“Thanks man.” Seonho sniffled a bit trying to hold back a tear. Just a singular tear. 

 

“Uhuh, So… I’m leaving you because lunch is almost over and I don’t want to get emotional right now,” Daehwi said trying to escape his friend.

 

“Hey! Wait up!”

 

* * *

 

Seonho almost arrived late for work. He was caught up in submitting papers to the teacher and then got lectured on the importance of neat submissions of papers. So what if it was a little bit disarranged, it wasn’t even his job in the first place. One of his classmates just gave it to him because they had club activities to deal with. Well Seonho had a job! The young boy was greeted with tension in the air of a certain boy. Guanlin. He stood in front of Seonho’s desk waiting for him. What the fuck was he doing here Seonho wonder. He thought he would be with Jihoon right now. Seonho walked past him to the faculty break room where Seonho grabbed his uniform for work. He placed his things behind the desk and awkwardly sat down as Guanlin eyed his every movement. They shared a few moments staring at each other. Seonho’s eyes kept avoiding his gaze but Guanlin’s eyes were glued to the younger. 

 

“Uh…” Seonho tried to start a conversation but the words couldn't come out. 

 

“I…” Guanlin started.

 

“THERE YOU ARE!” Hongseok’s voice boomed breaking their focus on each other. 

 

* * *

 

Daehwi was quite sad, their final showcase was over and he had no more rehearsals afterwards. Daehwi sighed, he didn't want to go home just yet and Samuel was busy with training so they couldn't hang out. Daehwi thought of visiting Seonho in his workplace but he realised it would be weird to just show up like that. The small boy was caught up in his thoughts he didn't realise he accidentally bumped into someone. 

 

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t looking.”

 

“Oh? Daehwi? You going home?” A familiar figure asked him. 

 

“Huh? Oh! Woojin-hyung. What’re you doing? Where’s Seoppie-hyung?” 

 

“Uh… his friends dragged him somewhere… I don't know where though.”

 

“Aw, why didn't you just join them?”

 

“It would be weird. They’re so… happy. Not really my style. What about you? Don’t you have drama club?” 

 

“Nah. We’re kinda resting and the seniors have like a special final show they’re preparing for.”

 

“Oh cool. Are you heading home?”

 

“Hm? No, not yet. I kinda wanna do something.”

 

“Then do you wanna hang out?”

 

“Like just the two of us?” 

 

“Why not. We’re friends.”

 

“Won’t it be weird?”

 

“Nah why would it be, c’mon let’s go.”

 

“Alright if you say so,” Daehwi shrugged and followed the elder. 

 

They walked along the streets of the city then they noticed Donghyun and Youngmin together. Daehwi hesitated to approach the two and stopped in his steps. Daehwi grabbed Woojin’s sleeve surprising him a bit. 

 

“What?” Woojin pulled his sleeve away from Daehwi.

 

“I think we should leave Youngmin-hyung and Donghyun-hyung alone.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I mean they could be on a date. Let’s try not to disturb them.”

 

“Don’t be stupid, Youngmin has a girlfriend gosh Daehwi. I know for sure that guy is a hetero,” Well Daehwi didn't want to correct Woojin but the boy was completely convinced that Youngmin was straight. All he could do is sigh at the poor guy.  Woojin went up to the older boys and Daehwi followed. 

 

“Oh hey Dae-ah! Woojin-ah!”

 

“Hi Donghyunnie-hyung,” Daehwi smiled trying to avoid Youngmin’s gaze. Why did it still matter to Daehwi? He was over the guy anyways or was he? He wasn't quite sure, even though he had something with Samuel he still couldn't get over the aching feeling of forgetting his feelings for Youngmin. 

 

“Daehwi-ah, I saw your play last week, you killed it!” Youngmin praised. 

 

“I mean, I just acted. Donghyun-hyung wrote and directed the whole thing, he’s the real star of the play,” Daehwi humbled himself. 

 

“Oh c’mon Daehwi, don’t say that, you were great. Everyone was. It was a group effort,” Donghyun smiled and the other boys nodded their heads in agreement. 

 

“So what're you two hyungs doing?” Woojin asked. 

 

“Oh I’m just distracting Youngmin-hyung. He’s not allowed to go to practice anymore. He’s a senior so he retired yesterday.”

 

“I mean I didn't retire, it was my last day yesterday and now Donghyun keeps saying I’m not allowed to go to practice anymore.”

 

“You’re not! Your coach told you to rest!”

 

“I will but after we win nationals.”

 

“Oh please. You’ll win nationals don’t worry about it.” 

 

“But my team needs me!” 

 

“They want you to rest! You’ve done your part in the basketball team for 4 years now. Let the other guys handle it. Okay?” Donghyun assured Youngmin. 

 

“Ugh, you look like a couple. It’s annoying,” Woojin commented. The two older boys awkwardly laughed as Daehwi telepathically screamed they were to Woojin. The signal was lost and Woojin didn't get the hint that they were. 

 

“How about you guys? What’re you guys doing?” Youngmin asked, changing the subject. 

 

“We’re just hanging out like you guys.”

 

“That’s nice. You wanna join us?” Donghyun offered. Daehwi wanted to say no but Woojin had already agreed so they went out to a simple cafe to eat. 

 

The four boys sat down in one of the booths, Daehwi felt awkward in the corner as he sat beside Youngmin. It was a pay as you order type of cafe so Donghyun volunteered to order for them. As the boys dictated their orders, Woojin offered to help Donghyun with the food. Leaving Youngmin and Daehwi behind. Great, just great, Daehwi thought. He didn't expect for this to happen. Youngmin took a peek to see where the other two were and saw a long line of people. 

 

“Oh man, this place is packed, good thing we got a booth,” Youngmin tried to small talk with Daehwi but all the younger did was nod. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” 

 

“Hm? Nothing.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

 

“‘Cause you’re acting awkward and I feel like there’s something wrong between us. Like did something happen? Did I do something?”

 

“No it’s nothing like that. It’s just me. I’m the weird one.”

 

“C’mon Hwi. Tell hyung what’s wrong.” 

 

“I like you.” 

 

“What? I like you too?”

 

“No, as in like-like you.”

 

“Oh. I mean ‘oh’ not in a bad way like ‘oh’ that’s a surprise. Wait um I didn't mean to sound so heartless, fuck. Sorry, I don’t know what to say Daehwi. Thank you but I don’t think it’ll work out.”

 

“No I know. I mean to say well I had a crush on you that’s no lie but I also don’t anymore. I just thought you should know.” 

 

“Well, thank you for telling me. I hope we won’t get awkward after this. But can I ask what happened? Like what made you move on? I’m curious?”

 

“Well, I liked you, there was no doubt. Then I found out about you and…” Youngmin knew what he was going to say. The elder stopped him from saying anymore. 

 

“Was it Seonho who told you?” Youngmin asked. Daehwi shook his head. “Did Donghyun say anything?” Youngmin asked again. Daehwi shook his head again. 

 

“I found out, you guys were kissing by the old sports shed. Couple of times now. I didn't say anything because I thought you would be mad if I told you that I knew.”

 

“Don’t worry I’m not mad Daehwi. I’m glad you told me. But quick question, was me in a relationship a turn off for you? That’s why you stopped liking me? I mean in a romantic sense.”

 

“Haha, hyung! No, it was because I met someone who is awesome and I like him so much,” Daehwi smiled to Youngmin, as he talked about Samuel. Youngmin smiled back knowing he felt the warm feelings Daehwi held for Samuel. It was quite touching to him. “How did you and Donghyunnie-hyung meet?” Daehwi wondered. 

 

“Well long story short, I was a sophomore and he was a freshman. I met Donghyun in one of the drama club’s outside shows. He was super cute and I thought I wasn’t gay but that didn't work and we started dating.” 

 

“Woah. That was super vague.”

 

“I don’t wanna give too much details. It’s embarrassing.” 

 

“Well I’m glad that you guys are you know… Together, but where did the rumour of you having a girlfriend come from?”

 

“I’m not really sure? Probably someone thought my cousin from Busan was my girlfriend.”

 

“Explains a lot.”

 

“Yeah it does. Which is weird why would they think your cousin is your girlfriend?” Daehwi shrugged and the two boys laughed it off.

 

“Hey, super long line. But we were able to order,” Donghyun came in, unaware of their topic and the two boys attention switched to Donghyun. “Woojin’s getting our drinks, you wanted a sprite right, hyung?” Youngmin nodded agreeing to Donghyun. Woojin came in with the drinks and saw Youngmin and Daehwi had a different aura from when the two boys left them. 

 

“Next time you assholes order,” Woojin said annoyed by their faces. Youngmin and Daehwi laughed and Donghyun and Woojin were not in the groove of things and thought they were crazy. The boys looked like a family really. Woojin ate sloppily and Donghyun would wipe his mouth like a dotting mother. Youngmin would give the two a fatherly smile as Daehwi laughed at Woojin as he got babied by the two older boys. 

 

* * *

 

“I…” Guanlin started.

 

“THERE YOU ARE!” Hongseok’s voice boomed breaking Seonho and Guanlin’s focus on each other. “YOU’VE BEEN MISSING FOR WEEKS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORKSHEETS YOU’VE MISSED! YOU’RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU FINISH THEM ALL!”

 

“Wait I—“ Guanlin couldn't finish whatever he was about to say but Seonho knew Guanlin wanted to talk to him. Seonho, a weak bitch, decided to avoid Guanlin at all costs no matter how much it hurt him. 

 

At work, during their breaks Guanlin would approach Seonho and the younger would call on Kenta who was randomly passing by. 

 

“Seonho…”

 

“KENTA-HYUNG! I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU YOUR RECEIPT FOR THIS MONTH’S PAYMENT!” Kenta startled by Seonho jumped out of his skin. 

 

Sometimes when Seonho sat outside watching the kids play Guanlin would approach him there but still no use there was another way to avoid Guanlin. 

 

“WOOJIN-AH! DANIEL-HYUNG’S HERE!” Seonho called loudly as soon as he saw the broad shouldered senior. Yet again leaving Guanlin before he could even say anything. 

 

At school, it was probably harder to even talk to him even though they sat right beside each other. When the bells would ring he would immediately stand up and excuse himself to the bathroom but as Guanlin accompanied Daehwi to the lunch table, telling the younger that Seonho would most likely be there, they witnessed Seonho was already there chatting to Hyungseob and Woojin. The moment Seonho saw the tall Taiwanese boy, he would zoom out and escape confronting Guanlin. 

 

After school, Seonho was just pushing it. Seonho had met with some foreign-looking boy, Guanlin didn’t know, and would converse with him even though they looked like they met through mutual friends. Guanlin was quite annoyed with that so he went on ahead from Seonho. Seonho’s eyes with still be glued on to Guanlin’s back until he lost sight of him. 

 

“What’s up with you and that guy?” Samuel asked, almost wanting to laugh at Seonho. 

 

“Ugh, it’s complicated.”

 

“Wow, you’re such a pussy. Talk to him, what you’re doing… it’s sad.”

 

“Shut up I know! I’m just not ready to talk to him because shit…”

 

“You guys will talk about shit?”

 

“No… hopefully not. I honestly don’t know why I’m ignoring him.”

 

“Then don’t, simple as that man. Don’t be fucking petty.”

 

“You’re dating petty!” 

 

“Hey! So what if Daehwi doesn’t talk to me for almost a week if I sleep during our video chats, I am a weak man.” 

 

“Uhuh, I made my point. Pettiness runs in the friendship,” Samuel sighed and Seonho crossed his arms as if he had won the argument. 

 

“It sure does… don’t you have work or something?” 

 

“Oh yeah you’re right. Wait how do you know that?”

 

“Seonho. Don’t be an idiot,” with Samuel’s words of wisdom and a literal push from him Seonho ran to work. As soon as he got there he bumped into Hongseok who looked pretty peeved at him. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m not yet late! I still have 3 minutes!” Seonho defended hoping that was the reason for Hongseok wanting to murder him. 

 

“That’s not the reason I’m mad Seonho.”

 

“It isn’t?” 

 

“No. I’m actually happy that you’ve been very punctual but you’ve also been doing something intolerable to every teachers’ standards,” Hongseok grabbed Seonho’s arm leading him to the faculty break room. “You’ve been bullying a precious member of the Cube family! And that is unacceptable!” Seonho was confused. Bullying? Who? Hongseok pushed Seonho inside the break room still confused with the situation and such presumptions Hongseok has accused him of. 

 

“What? Bullying? Who!” Seonho asked. 

 

“Look behind you!” Hongseok replied. Seonho did as such with Guanlin sitting by the table in the centre of the room. Seonho looked back as Hongseok slammed the door and locked it from the outside. Seonho banged the door pleading his boss to open the door. 

 

“WAIT YOU CAN’T DO THIS! THIS IS PROBABLY ILLEGAL TEACHER HONGSEOK! YOU CAN’T LOCK UP TWO KIDS IN AN ENCLOSED SPACE LIKE THIS! IT’S SO WRONG! OPEN THE DOOR!” Seonho continued to bang on the door. 

 

“I’m sorry, Seonho, I’ll let you guys go until you resolve this. So the sooner you guys talk the sooner I’ll let you guys go,” Hongseok’s voice passed through the door. Seonho kept banging on the door until he realised no one is going to let them out so soon. 

 

It was the first hour and there was no sign of them interacting with one another. Like hell they would. Seonho stayed at one corner and Guanlin at the opposite. Seonho sat on the floor fiddling with his phone browsing the web to pass the time. He would occasionally go to the notepad app on his phone and would write logs of his random thoughts that passed his mind. 

 

* * *

 

LOG 1012201F: 

guanlin is just there across me should i talk to him? 

i would rather die lmao thanks 

why am i like this???? 

 

LOG1011602F:

i’m so bored i wish teacher hui was here 

teacher hui would NEVER lock me in a room

i love teacher hui 

 

LOG1011503SS:

i wonder what kenta-hyung and yongguk-hyung are doing? 

i hope they’re ok

i like their cat lol 

 

LOG1015704SS:

seongwoo-hyung is so weird 

he’s sometimes mean to me >:^( 

daniel-hyung deserves better lmao

 

LOG1011505E:

i wish seob-hyung had a better boyfriend 

woojin-hyung is so rowdy he bites me :’^( 

i like seob-hyung’s friends they’re all nice especially jungjung-hyung

 

LOG1011106SD:

why are all my friends gay? 

 

LOG1010207SD:

i wish i had better friends probably also straight friends 

i need to diversify my life 

tho its really hard being from an all boy school 

i need female friends 

can my mom count as a female friend? 

 

LOG1011308E:

holy shit i’ve been ignoring guanlin for 2 hours now.

fuck i dont know how to keep it up :^((((

me in the future dont fuck up 

 

LOG1010909OU:

I FUCKED UP PAST ME!!! HE SNEEZED AND I SAID BLESS YOU 

FUCK HE’S GONNA THINK IM SOME FAKE ASS BITCH 

WHO DOESNT TALK TO YOU BUT BLESSES YOU WHEN YOU SNEEZE! 

 

LOG1011610E:

ok first of all wtf is wrong with me… 

wow i didn't know lack of human contact would have such a fucked up effect on me 

i guess im so used to it that i lowkey can’t live with it???

also how tf am i surviving not talking to a person i’ve been in a room for many hours now??

that’s like super fucked up right? 

 

LOG1011711SH:

it’s been 3 and a half hours my phone is at 1% i dont think i can— 

 

* * *

 

Hours passed and Seonho had written 11 different notes each hour. Seonho’s phone had died when he could finish his 11th entry and wanted to throw his phone out. He wanted to scream. It was a good thing he didn't have to go to school tomorrow. So he didn't have to worry about heading to school from work. Seonho thought he was that tenacious to think he could avoid talking to Guanlin if they were gonna be stuck there for a whole night. He was sure Hongseok was bound into letting them go.

 

Guanlin’s phone suddenly rang in the midst of the silence, shocking both boys. Seonho looked at Guanlin as he picked up his phone. 

 

“Hey Jihoon-hyung,” Seonho’s expression grew dark. Sure he knew that they were platonic but Seonho had felt a pang of jealously when Guanlin would speak so casually to Jihoon. He used to talk like that with Guanlin but now he was an ass to Guanlin and to his feelings by constantly ignoring him and practically hurting his feelings. It wasn't right to do that. Seonho curled his legs together, guilting himself of his mistakes. Guanlin continued his conversation with Jihoon when it suddenly stopped. Seonho wondered what happened when Guanlin placed his phone down on the table. 

 

“…What happened?” Seonho asked. He was answered by a short moment of silence until Guanlin realised, he was talking to him. 

 

“Oh. My phone died.”

 

“Oh. Really? My phone died too,” Seonho tried to keep the conversation going even though it was clear they were quite tired. “So. When do you think Teacher Hongseok’s gonna let us go?”

 

“Probably never.” 

 

“I wouldn't put it past him.”

 

“So…” Then the door slammed open with Hongseok, looking exhausted. 

 

“Since I can’t keep you in here overnight because it’s AGAINST THE LAW,” Hongseok air-quoted. “And because Hwitaek-hyung won’t get off my back about it. You boys are off the hook.” 

 

“Thank you Teacher Hongseok,” the boys said in unison. Guanlin stood up from the chair as Seonho got up and dusted his pants. Guanlin headed out with Seonho following at the back, Hongseok grabbed Seonho’s arm pulling him back. 

 

“I don’t know why you're still acting like this. Stop being a little kid and grow up, understand?”

 

“Yes, Teacher Hongseok,” Seonho looked down to his feet, Hongseok sighed and released the boy from  his grasp. 

 

* * *

 

Seonho came home still thinking about what Hongsek told him. He was acting stupid but how could he face Guanlin after all that shit? He cringed, why is he such an idiot? 

 

Seonho instinctively opened his window and to his surprise it wasn't Daehwi waiting at his window but it was someone unexpected in all levels. It was Woojin. 

 

“Um,” Seonho gaped at the elder who he was still surprised to see. 

 

“Seonho? You and Daehwi are neighbours? That’s cool,” Woojin said nonchalantly. 

 

“Is Daehwi cheating on Samuel with you?”

 

“What the fuck? Nah, Daehwi’s downstairs with Donghyun-hyung, I’m here with Youngmin-hyung. Hyung! Say hi to Seonho!” Woojin called. 

 

“Seonho-ah! Hey how are you?” Youngmin smiled and waved. 

 

“I’m… good? Why are you guys at Daehwi’s?” 

 

“We’re hanging out,” Youngmin simply explain. 

 

“Uhuh. I’m sorry but can you call Daehwi for me, I kinda have some stuff to tell him,” Seonho awkwardly smiled. 

 

“Yeah, no problem, I’ll go get him,” Youngmin stood up and exited Daehwi’s room to go get him. Seonho watched as he held an awkward silence with Woojin. 

 

“‘Sup?” Seonho tried to relieve the awkwardness. 

 

Daehwi came in rushing in, violently pushing Woojin away from the window. 

 

“—hey fuck!” Woojin cursed. 

 

“I heard!” 

 

“You did?! Wait how did you know I was stuck in a room with Guanlin for hours?!”

 

“What. No. I just assumed it was stupid.” 

 

“Oh. HEY! Not everything I do is stupid.”

 

“Yeah, explain Tuesday then?”

 

“So what if I can’t fit more than 8 snicker bars in my mouth!”

 

“But you’re reason was because, and I quote, ‘for the good of science,’” Daehwi air-quoted. 

 

“That was the past me. I was young and stupid.” 

 

“LITERALLY LAST TUESDAY!” 

 

“Did he really fit 8 in his mouth?” Donghyun asked in the background. 

 

“Sadly, it’s not a lie,” Woojin sighed as he was one of the people who witnessed Seonho’s stupid stunt. 

 

“Well, it doesn't matter now because I fucked up,” Seonho trying to keep on subject.

 

“Again,” Daehwi corrected  

 

“Shut up already!” Daehwi raised his arms in defence and let his friend continue. “I’ve been ignoring Guanlin for days and I know I’m stupid and I have to tell him that I like him! Because FUCK YOU! I REALISED I CAN’T KEEP IT UP FOREVER!”

 

“…Aw,” Daehwi gave his neighbour a lopsided smile as Seonho started to freak out. “Our Seonho is gayly suffering.”

 

“I remember those days,” Youngmin watched as Seonho squished his face with his hands. 

 

“Wait you’re gay?” Woojin looked at Youngmin confused as fuck. 

 

“AHAHAHA ANOTHER TIME WOOJIN!” Youngmin vigorously smacked Woojin’s back. 

 

“Seonho-ah, I think you’re more than ready to tell Guanlin how you feel. Just tell him what you think it won’t be so hard if you do what’s in you heart,” Donghyun slipped himself beside Daehwi to face closer to Seonho. 

 

“Donghyunnie-hyung’s right. Just do what your heart tells you?” 

 

“Uhh… what if I fuck up?” 

 

“You won’t, Seonho-ah,” Donghyun smiled at the younger. 

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so.”

 

“THANKS MOM!” Seonho, happy, closed his window and ran downstairs and plan everything out to confess his feeling to Guanlin. 

 

“I’m not your mom,” Donghyun sighed. 

 

“Do you think he’s gonna fail?”

 

“Oh for sure, he will. But it’s gonna be okay because it’s Seonho?”

 

“That’s fair.” 

 

* * *

 

Seonho was prepared for anything except this. Yanan was playing around with the younger kids and he tripped and fell on the swing possibly breaking his arm. Seonho had to accompany Yanan to the hospital along with Hongseok. 

 

“Does it hurt when I touch it, Yanan?” Hongseok examined Yanan’s injury. All the boy could do was hiss in pain and cry for his mother in his native tongue. “Oh god your parents are gonna kill me!” Hongseok cried trying to comfort Yanan in his time of need. In the spite of panic Seonho walked around the hospital trying to calm his nerves. He somehow ended up in a familiar ward when he had discovered Jihoon’s unconscious boyfriend. Seonho remembered the room number and saw the Stargazer Lillies Jihoon gave Jinyoung awhile back were starting to wilt. Seonho didn't seem to see anyone else in the room and went in to take a closer look at the sleeping boy. 

 

He saw the boy’s face and Seonho thought, he looked just as old as him. Seonho inspected more of the unconscious boy’s face and thought damn he was kinda pretty. 

 

“So you’re Jihoon’s boyfriend?” 

 

…

 

“Jihoon told me you were the jealous-type? Did you know Jihoon was totally flirting with his foreign guy named Guanlin?”

 

…

 

“Kidding! I’m kidding! Geez don’t be like that. Jihoon likes you a lot. As in a lot, a lot. He comes to see you almost everyday. That’s how much he cares.”

 

…

 

“Now, I know you don’t know me and all but you gotta wake up. Jihoon might get tired of waiting for you. And you think that’s okay because he likes you and he can wait all he wants but that’s not true. Feelings change, and you might miss him when he’s gone. I was that stupid. I didn't wake up and realise my feelings for Guanlin sooner! And… now… he’s gone. AND I DON’T WANT THAT FOR YOU! SO YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ALRIGHT WAKE UP!”

 

…

 

“…What am I doing talking to an unconscious guy I look so stupid. I’m leaving,” the door opened to Jihoon and Guanlin shocked to see Seonho talking to Jihoon’s unconscious boyfriend. “Um. I can explain,” Seonho froze and the two other boys waited for his explanation. Seonho thought of nothing and quickly ran away escaping the most unbelievable situation. Jihoon and Guanlin stood by the exit still confused on what they witnessed. 

 

“You should go after him,” Jihoon said as he approached Jinyoung’s bed. Guanlin stood still contemplating whether or not if he should or shouldn’t. “Well… what're you waiting for? Go!” Jihoon shooed the Taiwanese boy off to chase after Seonho. 

 

Seonho got back to Hongseok and Yanan in the ER, still waiting for the doctor. 

 

“Jesus christ, what’s taking that doctor so long,” Hongseok clicked his tongue as he checked his watch. He was getting tired of waiting for someone to tend to Yanan. 

 

“Teacher…it hurts!” Yanan cried. 

 

“I know, I know. CAN SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR PLEASE!” Hongseok shouted trying to get someone’s attention. 

 

“Hey! Teacher Hongseok! I gotta go my mom called and HAHAHA I GOTTA LEAVE!” Though Seonho was only trying to leave the situation he was in right now. 

 

“What you can’t leave! I need someone to help me when Yanan gets tended to. You witnessed it and you have to tell the doctor what happened!”

 

“O-oh… Do I have to?”

 

“Yes, Seonho. Can you please tell your mother that something came up. If you want I’ll talk to her.”

 

“No! It’s cool! I’m sure she’ll understand!” Seonho was stuck, he couldn't leave. It was either the embarrassment of Guanlin seeing him in a comatose stranger’s hospital bed or the anxiety that he has never been in a situation like this. 

 

“Alright, stay here and watch Yanan for me, I’m gonna go look for a doctor.” 

 

“What?! You’re leaving me! What if something happens to him and you’re not there? I don’t know what to do!” 

 

“Seonho-ah, I know you got this. I trust that you do. Now don’t leave Yanan out of your sight! I’ll be right back okay!” Hongseok swiftly rushed to find a doctor and Seonho was left with a crying child. Fuck. Seonho didn't know how to deal with this. Small wounds and minor injuries, he could handle calming down a child. But a child with a possible broken arm and his anxiety over the roof, how exactly was he supposed to do this? Seonho’s hands wouldn't stop shaking and he didn't know what to do. He felt a warm pair of hands softly grab his and Seonho saw Guanlin’s giant hands slightly messaging Seonho’s hoping to calm him down. Seinho felt teary-eyed and faced Yanan trying to stay strong. 

 

“I’m sorry Yanan. Hyung wasn't able to be much help.” 

 

“It’s okay, I’m scared too. I just never had my arm broken before.” 

 

“Neither have I.” 

 

“I don’t think it’s something you should want. It really really hurts.” 

 

“Just stay strong, Yananie. I’m sure the doctor will be here any moment now. Teacher Hongseok’s got this. ” Yanan nodded but the pain was getting even more unbearable and Seonho tried to calm him down again. “It’s okay, Yanan. It’s okay…” Seonho repeated but he, himself did not believe it was just going to be okay. 

 

“There! See! I’ve been trying to seek medical assistance for a long time and you still won’t attend to me! What is wrong with you!” Hongseok scolded the doctor he had dragged the moment he saw one.

 

“I’m sorry, sir it has been such a hectic day. We’ll attend to him straight away,” The doctor apologised and called for nurses to tend to Yanan. Hongseok sighed and saw Seonho still shaking. 

 

“Seonho-ah, it’s alright now, Yanan’s gonna be okay. Guanlin-ah, can you please take him to get some fresh air,” Hongseok requested as he stroked Seonho’s back. 

 

“Yes, Teacher,” Guanlin nodded and guided Seonho for a breather. They ended up at the hospital rooftop where they sat down on one of the benches. Guanlin waited for him to calm down a bit. Once Seonho got to cool his nerves Guanlin stood up and was ready to leave Seonho alone. The younger instinctively grabbed on to Guanlin’s sleeve. Seonho just as surprised as Guanlin quickly let go and raised his arms in defence. 

 

“Uh… I didn't mean it! I—“ 

 

“I understand I’ll go now.” 

 

“Wait no!” Seonho almost falling over the bench as he once again grabbed Guanlin’s sleeve. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude to you.” 

 

“It’s fine I understand.”

 

“No I mean, for everything. I deliberately ignore you and push you away. I’m sorry.” 

 

“No, I understand I was a bad friend. I understand if you hate me.”

 

“Hate you? How could I hate you? You should hate me! I’m the one who was a jerk to you!” 

 

“But I was the one who ignored you before that and I didn't tell you things that I should’ve. I was the bad friend not you. And I know you hate me.”

 

“I DON’T HATE YOU!” Seonho retaliated defensively. “I mean! H-how could I hate you… if I like you so much?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do I have to spell it out for you? I like you! Shut up don’t make me say it again!” Seonho blushed and covered his face from Guanlin. The foreign boy was stunned by Seonho’s confession and didn't know how to respond. 

 

“I…I like you too,” Guanlin forced out of himself without sounding like a complete idiot. 

 

“You do? I thought you hated me?”

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“I don’t know you scorn at me sometimes.”

 

“No, I do that to Minhyun.”

 

“Oh. That makes more sense, Minhyun-hyung deserves that. But wait, I thought you liked Jihoon?” 

 

“Sure I like him. He’s a good friend but I like you more. Why would you think that I would look at Jihoonie-hyung that way?” 

 

“I don’t know? You’re like his fanboy or whatever! Shut up you're making me look like an idiot!” Guanlin laughed and reached out and cupped Seonho’s face. The two boys stared at each other for a passing moment as Seonho was waiting for something to happen. “So what? Are you gonna kiss me or something?” 

 

“Well the last time I kissed you, you freaked out and didn't talk to me for a week.”

 

“Alright listen, that was just so sudden. You can do it now.”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Yes! Oh my god! You can kiss me now.” 

 

“Oh! Yeah!” Guanlin stumbled and their lips crashed. It was painful at first but they forgot the pain when they pulled away. It was a bit fast, it tasted kinda sweet in Seonho’s opinion and he liked it. Seonho was too shy to ask Guanlin for another one, he thought he would sound too stupid. Guanlin sat back down beside him and laid his head on Seonho’s lap. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing!” 

 

“I’m tired. I want to lie on my boyfriend’s lap,” Guanlin simply said. Boyfriend. Seonho liked that. It was straight-forward yet sweet. Seonho hummed as he pushed Guanlin off his lap causing Guanlin to almost fall on the floor. 

 

“Hey! What the—!” Guanlin stopped himself from falling hard. 

 

* * *

 

Jihoon sighed as he saw Guanlin and Seonho act like complete idiots, it was amusing to watch and it made him miss Jinyoung even more. Jihoon went down the stairs and headed straight back to Jinyoung’s room. He knew it was kinda wrong to have seen them confess to each other but Jihoon swore it was a complete accident and couldn't help but listen in. He face the front of Jinyoung’s hospital room and he felt a strange feeling that something was wrong. He held the door and cautiously opened it. Jihoon saw a boy sitting atop his bed with the sun bouncing off the window. The boy stared out the window and slowly looked towards Jihoon’s directions. The boy gave a bright smile and Jihoon thought he looked ethereal. Jihoon’s eyes began to water and tear gushed down. Was this even real? Was this boy really Jinyoung? Jihoon closed his eyes and pinched himself hoping it wasn't a dream. When he opened his eyes again, Jinyoung was really looking at him. Jihoon weakly went to his direction and when he reached his bed frame he fell to his knees. Jinyoung softly placed his hands on Jihoon’s face to assure him was real. The tears wouldn't stop but Jinyoung kept stroking Jihoon’s back with tears also falling down his face. 

 

“…Hyung… please stop crying,” Jinyoung’s voice still raspy and dry. 

 

“Jinyoungie! Are you okay! I’ll call the doctor to tell them that you’re awake! Don’t move around so much, okay? I’ll be right back,” Jihoon held Jinyoung’s small face and pressed his cheeks together against his palms. 

 

“Hyung… I,” Before Jinyoung could continue Jihoon bolted out to quickly call the doctor. Jinyoung heard screams and other commotions and thought that Jihoon had caused it. He heard Jihoon's muffled screams for a doctor and a particular voice he didn't know but somehow familiar. 

 

“Jihoon-hyung! What’s happening?!”

 

Jinyoung swore he heard that voice, he vaguely remembered something or someone tell him to wake up. For Jihoon. 

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes trying to remember what that voice told him. 

 

…

 

“…Now, I know you don’t know me and all but you gotta wake up.”

 

Huh? W-wake up? Who are?  

 

“Jihoon might get tired of waiting for you. And you think that’s okay because he likes you and he can wait all he wants but that’s not true.”

 

Jihoon is waiting for me? 

 

“Feelings change, and you might miss him when he’s gone.” 

 

I miss Jihoon.

 

“I was that stupid. I didn't wake up and realise my feelings for Guanlin sooner! And… now… he’s gone. AND I DON’T WANT THAT FOR YOU! SO YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ALRIGHT WAKE UP!”

 

Wake up. I need to wake up. 

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend huffing from running around finding Jinyoung doctor. Whoever that voice was, made miracles happen. The voice was probably connected to him in more ways than one as the voice was to others. Whoever the voice was, has so much more than he thinks. 

 

Seonho looked at Guanlin as they walked back from the roof. They saw Jihoon running about, causing panic wherever he went. Seonho had called him out but he was completely ignored. “Okay, rude much,” Seonho huffed. 

 

“I’m sure he’s just busy,” Guanlin defended. Seonho sulkily leaned to Guanlin’s shoulder. “Are you jealous?” 

 

“No. I’m not,” Seonho pouted.

 

“Good,” Guanlin interlaced his fingers with Seonho’s and walked back to Hongseok. They came back with Hongseok freaking out but as the elder saw they hands intertwined with each other he sighed and pulled them close. 

“I knew you guys would make up,” Hongseok teased and pushed them to leave. “Go. I’ll handle this but when you come back tomorrow I expect you to bring Yanan gifts and don’t be cheap! You enjoy yourselves,” The boys smiled and ran out the hospital doors like happy idiots. 

 

* * *

 

“What is this bullshit,” Minhyun smirked as Seonho and Guanlin entered flower store the next day to visit Yanan at the hospital.

 

“We’re buying flowers? Why?”

 

“No you brat. This,” Minhyun gestured to the two bird-looking idiots. “You guys dating?”

 

“Why should you care?” Guanlin sassed at Minhyun. 

 

“What is this disrespect, you fucking brat?” Minhyun gritted his teeth at Guanlin as he succeed provoking him. 

 

“Leave them be, Minhyunnie,” A calm voice said as he arranged the young boys flower bouquet for Yanan. 

 

“Thank you Jonghyun-hyung! You are the voice of reason of the shit-storm called Minhyun-hyung,” Seonho pretended to shed a tear. 

 

“Hahaha… Oh Seonho-ah. Here you go. Get out of here,” Jonghyun handed them their bouquet. 

 

“Thank you, Jonghyun-hyung not Minhyun-hyung!” They said in unison. 

 

“Hey why not me?!”

 

“Because you don’t know how to arrange flowers and Jonghyun-hyung is kind,” Seonho excused and they left. 

 

“I’m am your hyung!” Minhyun cursed as they escaped. “Why don’t I get respect anymore?” Jonghyun giggled and patted his back to comfort him. 

 

Guanlin held the bouquet and took out the single red tulip at the centrepiece of the bouquet. “Hey! Why did you do that?” Seonho surprised when he notice Guanlin messing with Jonghyun’s beautiful arrangement. 

 

“Tulips represent a love thats perfect. So please accept it?” 

 

“I don’t need a perfect love Guanlin, maybe later but now I want you. Does that sound weird? Fuck, it does. You know what let’s just go,” Seonho started pacing a bit faster with Guanlin just behind him. Guanlin smiled and gripped the bouquet closer. 

 

“Seonho, wait up!” Guanlin called out as he realised Seonho was further away than expected. Guanlin laughed behind Seonho’s back as he saw his boyfriend’s ear growing red. 

 

Tulips were meant for a perfect love. Did they have it? A socially inept teenage boy going through the worst case of adolescence and a foreign boy with language barrier thicker than his head. Sure. 

 

* * *

 

But did others did?

 

Secret lovers between the basketball captain and the drama club president?

 

A happy-go-lucky boy and his rough-acting boyfriend?

 

Foreign lovers who can barely communicate with each other?

 

Best friends that grew into something more? 

 

Or a love from rival schools? 

 

How about a lover waiting for his to wake up for him?

 

Did they have a perfect love? 

 

It sure wasn’t but it was to them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was weird lmao 
> 
> aNYWAYS IM GONNA GET SUGGESTIONS FOR THE SEQUELS WHICH IS LIKE A BUNCH OF ONE-SHOTS AND I WILL TAKE ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN CONSIDERATIONS TY ILYYYYYY


	12. UPDATE !!

__IF U JUST FINISHED SOCIALLY INEPT PLS IF U WANT READ THE SEQUEL WITH OTHER SHORT STORIES AND SHIT NOT REALLY GOING BY A MAIN PLOT RIGHT NOW BUT IF UR INTERESTED CLICK BELOW:

 

[socially inept sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094947)

 

IM ALSO OPENING THE CHANCE FOR U TO NAME THE NEW SEQUEL (bc i honestly don't know what to call it)

  * and if i use your suggestion you get a gift fic from me!!! (bc im using ur title so ofc u deserve something special)
  * if ur interested pls indicate what the title should be ok and if u want the gift fic just say so below !!
  * RECOMMENDED OUTLINE: 


  1. title 
  2. gift fic (y/n)
  3. OPTIONAL: suggestions



anyways im always open for suggestions aND I OPENED A CURIOUSCAT AND TWT FOR THOSE  WHO WANNA HMU 

twt: @[floral___hwan](https://twitter.com/floral___hwan?s=09)

cc: @[floral___hwan](https://curiouscat.me/floral___hwan)

and if u followed me on twt hmu in my dms and say u came from ao3 ^^ 

u might see this update again if ur reading the sequel lol

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS THIS SERIES IS OVER BUT IM TAKING IN SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO SEE AND SHIT SO LIKE IF I FIND IT REALLY COOL OR INTERESTING I'LL TAKE YOUR SUGGESTION INTO CONSIDERATION KK THAT IS ALL!!! ENJOY!!!


End file.
